Rise of the Oracle
by AkuIku
Summary: She could almost remember what it felt like to be happy...or at least those were the lies she told herself.
1. prologue

OK - So here it is the very beginning of my new story. Of course it is centered around Barbara Gordon ... this is not a cannon fic ... it's a bit of a combination between the comics, the animated series, and my imagination ... this has all ben forming for a while - and I finally go the nerve to write it even though I know most people won't be fans (mostly becaue of the pairing).

I've used a combination of old stories and new ideas to make this. And I hope that at least a few of you can enjoy it! I'll end my note by asking that those who read this leave some kind of review - because I couls use all the imput I could get.

Enjoy - AkuIku

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other characters from the DC universe which might pop up in my story, so please don't sue...

* * *

It's funny how life never turns out quite how you expect it to. You believe that things are going well - that you're headed in one direction then bam, out of nowhere reality blind sides you and your left right back where you started. I never would have believed that my life would turn out the way it did.

I would have called you insane if you had told me I'd end up a grown woman jumping around the rooftops of Gotham City in a Halloween costume. Would have laughed in your face if you'd have told me after 10 years of college and grad school I'd end up a glorified secretary at the Gotham Police Department. Asked just what exactly it was you were taking, if you'd even suggested at 34 years old I'd live alone in a one bedroom apartment, without even a house plant as a companion. And after being told all of this I'd have demanded to know how I could ever consider being happy with my life.

And yet I was . . .

I wasn't rich or famous and I had never had a lasting relationship in my life. But for some reason I was content with the way things were. I knew who I was, I stood by my principles and in general did my best to help whoever and whomever I could.

Maybe I was only lying to myself but for a time I was happy. I was batgirl, and that was all that mattered to me. The one thing that gave my life purpose . . .

But like I said life has a funny way of blind siding you when you least expect it. And as I would soon learn, life really is what you make of it. It's all about how you handle those sudden unexpected changes . . . and in my case - _it wasn't very well_.


	2. living the night life

Sorry for the wait! Here's the first chapter of the story... I'm almost done editing the second chapter so I should be updating soon ... (fingers crossed) ... I hope you like it - the story begins In Barbara's point of view but switches a few times to Bruce's. This is only a small fraction of the story so I beg you to read a few chapters before just giving up on it ... as always I'll ask you to leave some reviews - I love getting feedback!

Enjoy - AkuIku

* * *

_Night consumes us, it becomes our haven from the harsh realities of the world. For in the night we are free to hide, to use its very darkness to cloak our weaknesses and present an impenetrable front. But every night ends and one must go out into the daylight. What happens when we are truly ourselves in the night instead of the day. How does one exists only to turn into something else after dark...?

* * *

_

Looking out at the city, she couldn't help the feelings of longing which rose inside her. No matter how hard they fought, the city seemed to slip back into the darkness. Was it all just inevitable, or could they really take back Gotham? The city reflected the broken dreams and misfortunes of its inhabitants but still Barbara had hope. Driven by some unknown force deep within her she fought on, in a desperate attempt to protect the innocent. The ones preyed upon, by the depraved criminals who resided in her beloved city.

Watching the sun rise from the ledge of a tall skyscraper, the wind ruffled her hair. Her cape billowed out behind her and she stood there a silent monument to the fight for justice. Those who saw her were in awe, for that one moment life seemed to stand still. But as soon as it came, it passed, and the righteous woman disappeared into the shadows. Some wondered if they had really seen her, or if it had merely been the work of an overactive imagination. But those who knew better simply smiled, for they just had the honor of glimpsing one of their cities' legends. One of their silent protectors who lurked in the shadows . . . simply put, Batgirl.

The early morning's weak rays of light shown down on Batgirl as she navigated the deserted streets of Gotham City. Soon enough she would reach the dark caverns which lay hidden beneath Wayne Manor. She would shed her costume and once again take part in her farce of a life. Part of her mourned the loss of her freedom . . . In the shadows of Gotham her life had found meaning, and it was in those shadows alone that Barbara felt at peace with her self.

Nevertheless she had her moments of uncertainty . . . times when she considered giving up her cape and cowl for good. Over the years Barbara had learned that those who lived their lives' in the shadows never escaped their regrets, and after a while she started to wonder why they had to be so miserable. Was this the price they had to pay for being a hero? It seemed too much of a burden for a mere mortal, but they continued to bare it. Living in the shadows, never letting anyone close enough to see their true selves.

Yet from the roof tops the world seemed so much simpler, their task so much more obtainable.

Years had come and gone, Robin and grown and left home. A new Robin had taken up the mantel. But Bruce and her remained the same, still fooling Gotham during the day, and protecting it in the night. Yet, she found herself becoming less contented every day, to the point that she almost resented going back to Barbara Gordon each morning. She wondered if every hero who led a double life felt this way, or if she was alone in her dissatisfaction.

Doubts weighed upon her mind, why was she doing this in the first place? Was it for the people of Gotham, or was it for herself?

* * *

A lone figure stood gazing out upon the Gotham Skyline. Silently his eyes swept across the horizon ... From the corner of his eye he could just make out a flash of red and a streek of yellow.

Barbara must have been going back to the cave.

Sighing he crouched down on the ledge of the rooftop.

He hated how his mind would drift while he was patrolling ... how his thoughts would come to rest upon things he wished to forget.

Dwelling upon things which could never be ...

He turned, eyes lingering in her direction. He tried to remind himself that she meant nothing to him. Friendship was all he could ever afford to offer her. That she never could mean anything to him.

But that did little to quiet the nagging voice in the back of his mind. And even less to quell the aching feeling in his chest.

Why was it the things you wanted most in life were the things you could never have...

Shaking his head he turned to gaze up at the nights sky.

His mind was a dangerous thing ...

All he could do was hope for a sudden spike in criminal activity to keep his thoughts more appropriately occupied.

* * *

Pulling into the cave Barbara parked her bike, glanced around and sighed at finding herself completely alone. It seemed Bruce had yet to return for the night, either that or he was out on league business . . . a scenario which had become more and more common over the past year. Pulling back her cowl, Barbara ran a hand through her hair while making her way toward the showers. Pealing off the layers of Kevlar she wore as she went.

She spent the next twenty minutes simply enjoying the feel of the hot water as it flowed over her aching muscles. Clad in black sweat pants and sporting a yellow tank-top, Barbara sat before the cave's computer filing reports. It had been a slow night only a break in, a mugging, and an attempted rape. Nevertheless she was tiered, it had been a rough week and she hadn't slept in more then twenty-four hours. Leading a double life was beginning to take a toll on her, and she found herself yet again wondering how Bruce did it.

She'd seen him go for days without sleeping. The number of times she'd come back to the cave only to find him sprawled out face down on the computer's keyboard were too many to count. He had a habit of throwing himself completely into cases, and she swore if it wasn't for Alfred he'd never eat. The most disturbing of all was the fact that she found herself becoming more and more like him every day. Something which she would never admit to out loud. But silently she'd find herself questioning her actions. And lately she'd come to believe that they had always been somewhat alike but simply chose to ignore it.

She was startled out of her musing by the roar of the batmobile's engine, blinking she watched in the reflection of the screen as it rolled to a stop behind her. Silently Batman emerged from its confines, a scowl etched upon his lips.

"I suppose asking how your night was would be redundant . . . "

Her only response was an incomprehensible growl and a flare of the cape as Bruce stormed of toward the showers. Rolling her eyes, Barbara turned her attention once again to the computers screen this time diligently focused on her reports. She ignored Bruce for the most part when he reemerged five minutes later from his shower shirtless. Ignored him for the next twenty minutes as he took out his frustrations on an unsuspecting punching bag. Made a mental note to get a new punching bag for the cave after he managed to knock the stuffing out of the old one. All the while wondering just what had gotten him so upset.

Finishing her last report Barbara slumped back in her seat, resting her eyes for a moment only to have them snap open as a large hand settled itself upon her shoulder.

"Get some rest Barbara."

The softness of his voice startled her, and for a second she didn't know how to respond.

"I will, I just wanted to finish these reports . . . you ok . . . ?"

Feeling his hand slip off her shoulder Barbara glanced back at him, an eyebrow arched at the scowl once again present on his face.

He grunted, running a hand through his hair and sighed. Turning his gaze again toward the redhead before him his eyes softened, and for once he aloud his weariness to show.

"I'll be fine"

Shaking her head Barbara rose from her chair. "Bruce . . . you're a terrible liar"

And with that Bruce watched her climb the stairs and enter the Manor. Sometimes he really hated that she could read him so well. Sitting down in the chair Barbara had just vacated Bruce began typing in commands. He knew he should have followed her example and gone to bed, but in his current mood doing so would have been pointless . . . instead he'd spend yet another sleepless night bathed in the glow of a computer screen.

* * *

Light streamed in through a pair of large bedroom windows. Groaning Bruce rolled over in a desperate attempt to escape the glow of the mid morning sun.

"Master Bruce I regret to inform you that if you do not get up this instant you will be late for your meeting, and might I remind you of how displeased Mr. Fox was when you failed to make the last one."

"Alfred what time is it?" Asked Bruce while burring his head beneath his pillow.

"It is quarter to ten, Master Bruce" Replied Alfred while setting out a suit for Bruce to wear.

"Do you have any idea when I went to bed...?" Barked Bruce.

"I believe Master Bruce it was sometime around seven-thirty ... if I'm not mistaken you scurried up the stairs while I was serving breakfast for Master Timothy and Miss Gordon ... who by the way was concerned over your sleeping habits as of late or lack there of."

"Tim" Grunted Bruce while pulling his head out from beneath his pillow. Squinting, Bruce brought a hand up to rub at his bloodshot eyes.

"No, Mistress Barbara" At that statement an annoyed expression crossed over Bruce's face.

He couldn't understand why she was so worried...nothing was bothering him... well nothing besides her of course...

Perhaps he had been more tiered then usual - but between running Wayne Enterprise, patrolling Gotham, and shifts with the League Bruce had expected to be tiered. And he had dealt accordingly - it had been years since he had functioned on a full nights rest - so what was a few hours less to him in the long run?

"Ugh - I'm fine ... why doesn't she get that..." Questioned Bruce as he stumbled towards the bathroom door. Groaning with each step he made.

"I can't imagine why" Muttered Alfred, his sad gaze following Bruce's scarred back as he retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

It was unbearable, the stabbing pain which coursed throughout his body. He felt as though he was being torn apart body and soul, and it wasn't even noon. Forcing back a grimace Bruce tried once again to listen to the latest argument which had erupted since he entered the conference room. He honestly had no idea what was going on ... and he really had no intention of finding out. He found his very presence at this meeting unnecessary considering the fact that he had long ago decided against ever taking part in such a deal as the one being discussed today ... and he used the word "discussion" lightly.

Bruce sighed while watching executives from both companies rise and exit the room for lunch. He could already tell today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finishing up her rounds for the evening Barbara was on her way back to the cave when she noticed a large shadowy figure hunched over atop the roof of the Wayne Enterprise building. Quickly changing direction mid air, Barbara navigated her way around buildings and rooftops finally coming to rest beside the darkened figure she had seen only moments ago.

"Slow night" She remarked, crouching down dangerously close to the building's ledge. Her only reply was a grunt. And for a while they just sat there in silence staring out into the night.

He had been trying to avoid her lately, and she was sure he could tell she knew. It was an all too familiar occurrence over the years. They would grow close, only to have Bruce retreat back into himself. She understood why he did it. That in his own way he was only trying to protect her and that he feared one day becoming too close and causing her harm. The only thing he failed to realize was that each night she put herself in just as much danger as hid did. And that Batgirl was already a target for every wack-job with a grudge against Batman. Hell there were quite a few criminals with an ax to grind with batgirl ... yet he never seemed to take this into consideration.

She sighed, why was it that it always fell to her to make awkward conversation.

"You know when I was younger I used to wonder why you came up here all the time ... I mean other then the view..."

Said Barbara watching as the first rays of light edged there way over the horizon.

"And" Questioned the shadow beside her.

"At first I passed it off as a manifestation of your deep seeded paranoia ... Then I got to know you... you always get this look on your face when you're here ... actually you get this look a lot ... and it threw me because I used to think you were mad, and let's face it no one what's to be around you when your mad..."

"Is there a point to this Barbara...?" Growled the shadow beside her.

She remained silent for a moment, surprised at the use of her real name while in costume... she had obviously hit a nerve. "What's bothering you so much Bruce?"

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"Bruce I realized a long time ago what that face really meant and why your up here... I"

The swish of his cape as he leapt off the rooftop was her only answer ...

* * *

Her run in with Batman earlier in the evening had left her with the overwhelming desire to return home. And keep as much distance between herself and Bruce as possible. She knew him well enough to fully understand that his mood would only get worse before it got better. That was why when he radioed her to return to the cave she had told him she was fine. That her injuries were only minor, and all she needed was to go back to her apartment and rest.

It was a lie and Bruce knew it. He had this annoying ability of always knowing when she lied to him. But he hadn't protested, no instead he had followed her as she journeyed home. He had kept his distance but still she had felt his presence, felt his gaze as he watched her. And yet she had continued on like nothing was amiss. As if that would trick him into believing her. No, it hadn't and she was sure he was still nearby lurking in the shadows.

Barbara sighed as she turned off her shower, ending the stream of hot water which had soothed her aching muscles. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her lithe form, and used another to dry her auburn locks. Sitting down Barbara began to treat her wounds. She struggled, feeling a sharp pain with every intake of breath. She had broken most of her ribs. She should have gone back to the cave and let Alfred administer first aide. But her pride hadn't allowed her to.

She didn't hear him as he slipped in her bedroom window. But she knew he was there, standing behind her, she could once again feel his eyes on her. She didn't bother turning around, didn't bother saying anything. Instead she continued on in her endeavors, failing miserably in her effort to wrap her chest. Her pain limiting her movements, she gasped as a sharp stab went through her. The cause of which, was a large hand that had found its way to her side. Barbara struggled to breathe as Bruce felt his way around her rib cage. She cried out when he touched a particularly sore spot.

By then Bruce had seen enough, she was far from fine. He had known that from the beginning, but not the full extent of her injuries. Cradling her in his arms he carried her out of her bathroom and lay her down on her bed. Disappearing for a moment he returned to her bedroom, first aide kit in hand. He found her dressed in a pair of black shorts with a towel covering her chest. Removing his gloves he grabbed some bandages and sat down on the side of her bed. Barbara tried her best to will away the blush which rose to her cheeks as she dropped the towel. Nonetheless she turned her head away and refused to look at him. Gently he started to wrap the cloth around her rib cage, repeating the motion over and over again. Until there was a thick layer of bandages covering her chest.

Barbara had wisely remained silent, for the tension between them was palpable. She probably would have tried to apologize or at least make up some argument in her favor if it hadn't been for the fact that Bruce was methodically wrapping bandages around her bare chest. Something which he seemed completely unfazed by, which only irritated her more.

He helped her lay back in bed, watching as she winced in pain.

"You know Barbara that was really stupid of you"

Putting on his gloves, he got up to leave. But stopped at the sound of her sniffling.

Tears stinging at her eyes, Barbara opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Does it hurt that bad" He asked hesitantly, concern tinging his voice.

"You have no idea" She had replied, although he was fairly sure she wasn't talking about her injuries.

He cast one finally look in her direction before silently slipping out her bedroom window. Unable to help the regret which had suddenly grabbed hold of him.

* * *

So what did you think...? Any good...? Please review - AkuIku 


	3. one week

Hey everyone long time no see ... sorry, I've been really busy at work lately- but I've finally managed to post a new chapter. I had always intended to, I just never found the time. Thank you to all who reviewed, and I ask you to keep doing so. Since I enjoy reading your comments and getting feed back. I hope you enjoy the new chapter - let me know what you think, AkuIku

* * *

_A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the halls of Wayne Manor. _

Bruce awoke with a jolt, eyes snapping open.

_Barbara ..._

Throwing off the covers he dashed out of bed and down the hall a myriad of scenarios running through his mind. Moments later he found himself throwing open her bedroom door, eyes scanning the room for intruders.

Yet he found nothing... not even Barbara.

Sighing Bruce sat down on the edge of her empty bed.

It was a dream, just a dream ...

Barbara was safe and sound in the comforts of her own home. His mind was playing tricks on him again, yet he couldn't stop himself from heading down to the cave and suiting up. For the third time this week he watched her sleep from the roof of an adjacent apartment building. Mentally rebuking himself for every second more that he stood there in the shadows.

He didn't know what it was about this dream in particular which affected him so much. It certainly wasn't the first nightmare he had ever had... nor would it be the last. Yet he'd wake up in a cold sweat desperate to see her, to know for certain that she was alright.

His reaction made almost as much sense as the dream itself. Her screams were so real, so clear that every time he awoke he had rushed to her room. And every time he found her room empty ... He should have realized that she only stayed with him in his dreams. That in reality she was avoiding him like the plague. He understood that he had been somewhat cold and unfeeling toward her, but Bruce knew that was simply how things were meant to be.

He had seen the future ... he knew what he would become, and it wasn't the type of man that Barbara would ever stand by.

He was doing her a favor, he reminded himself again. Unconsciously flinching at his own thoughts.

The more he said it to himself, the less he believed it...

* * *

Rain was an unfortunate consequence of living in the northeast. Which usually occurs when one is without a coat or umbrella.

It was an overcast Friday afternoon, and Barbara Gordon was caught unawares as she walked down main street.

She was pissed ... words could not describe just how pissed she was.

She had just spent the last hour and a half waiting for her father to meet her for lunch. And in the end he was a no show ... he didn't even have the decency to call her and cancel. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that he was an important man. He lead a busy life and she was sure there was a very good reason for him standing her up. But still - she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Not to mention this was the third time this month ... Barbara was starting to think something was wrong.

Walking down the street she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the clouds which blackened the sky. She cursed as the first few drops of water started to sprinkle down from the heavens. Trying to escape the rain which had begun to culminate into a downpour she hurried into the closest shop.

She was immediately assailed by a familiar face. A man in his thirties stood in front of three large mirrors while a short, aged woman stuck pins into various sections of his expensive looking suite.

It was Bruce ...

Unnoticed at first Barbara contemplated returning outside.

She didn't think she could handle Bruce right now.

Unfortunately at that moment he looked up from his suit and spotted her in the mirror. A look of concern grazed his face.

"Barbara, are you ok? Your soaked"

Startled at the outburst the old woman looked up shooting Barbara a disapproving glare.

"It's raining..."

She blurted out the first thing she could think of, a blush instantly forming on her cheeks. The moment the words left her mouth Barbara felt like an idiot. Bruce sent her a quizzical look before turning to the woman. Apologizing he said he would have to continue the fitting another time then disappeared into the back room to change.

Barbara stood, casting nervous glances about the room. While trying to ignore the large pool of water forming at her feet. Inwardly she groaned - she could feel the disapproving gaze of the shopkeeper boring into her back. It was much to her relief that Bruce rushed back into the room.

Giving some money to the old woman, he once again apologized for the inconvenience, while grabbing his coat and brief case.

Opening the door he glanced outside then motioned for Barbara to follow him. She would have found his effort to shield her from the rain with his brief case charming if it wasn't for the fact that she was already drenched. Once inside the safety of his car they sighed in relief.

"God I hate the rain" Barbara mumbled while trying to ring out her hair.

"I find it somewhat calming" Said Bruce, gazing out into the cloud covered sky.

Barbara merely rolled her eyes. "You would."

Starting the car the two rode in silence for the next twenty minutes.

Staring out the passenger's window Barbara sighed glaring at the passing landscape.

_This wasn't the way to her apartment._

"You do know my apartment's in the other direction, right"

Never taking his eyes off the road Bruce spoke. "We're not going to your place we're going to mine."

Her mouth formed a slight 'o' shape but she said nothing.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Wayne Manor. The house loomed over the horizon. A huge gothic style castle, situated outside the city on the cliffs surrounding Gotham harbor. It cried out to all who beheld it , to forget one's hopes and dreams and to give into the darkness. Any warmth Barbara had been seeking was immediately denied upon entrance to the house.

Undeterred by the atmosphere the man hung up his coat, took off his wet shoes and left them by the door. Doing the same with her shoes Barbara followed Bruce as he dropped off his brief case in the study. Noticing the emptiness of the house she was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Tim's on his field trip... he won't be back till later tonight. Alfred was chaperoning, so for now we've got the house to ourselves ." Nodding Barbara silently followed the man upstairs, parting ways upon the landing they both went to the respective rooms for a shower and a dry change of clothes.

* * *

What the hell was he doing... that was the one thought constantly echoing throughout his mind.

Bruce stood glaring at his own reflection in the fogged glass of his bathroom mirror.

He should have brought her home. It was the logical thing to do... drop her off at her apartment safe and sound then come back to the manor and spend a nice quiet evening alone. She only lived a few blocks from the tailor. But no - he had to have the bright idea to take her home with him. He tried to convince himself that he was merely looking out for her. Taking care of a friend... Yet in the end he knew the real reasoning behind his actions.

He was lonely, and for some reason Barbara always made that loneliness disappear.

* * *

Barbara had just finished changing when her phone cell phone rang. She was going to ignore it until she saw who was calling. It was her father, she scrambled to pick up the phone, answering it out of breath.

"Hey Daddy, where were you today?"

The next thirty minutes went by almost like a dream for Barbara. She stood dazed, listening to her father happily ramble on and on. She vaguely remembered giving her congratulations and saying good bye, before slumping to the floor in tears.

_Her father was getting married...

* * *

_

By the time Bruce had showered and changed Barbara was nowhere in sight. He had assumed she was simply avoiding him. That she was locked away in her room. He spent the next few hours hopelessly trying to read over contracts and business proposals. Which lay piled atop his desk. As the hours passed he found himself growing more and more restless. There was still no sign of Alfred or Tim, but that didn't really surprise him. There arrival time had been tentative at best ... he wasn't expecting them home until much later in the evening.

As the grandfather clock in his study struck seven Bruce decided to break for dinner. Standing up with a groan Bruce made his way up stairs stopping to knock lightly on Barbara's bedroom door. He tried once more, this time knocking more forcefully yet once again he received no answer.

Hesitantly he opened her door, only to quirk an eyebrow at the sight of her empty bedroom. Groaning once more Bruce returned to the hallway beginning the arduous task of hunting Barbara down.

Sometimes he really wished he didn't live in a castle.

* * *

She knew it was coming, her father had been seeing Sarah for some time, and she had understood it was only a matter of time before he proposed. And yet here she was in the gym, venting her frustrations out on a defenseless punching bag, peace no where in sight.

Bruce hadn't said anything yet, she knew he wanted to... but he had silently stood by holding the bag in place for her . He had found her twenty minutes ago and it wasn't until a particularly brutal kick missed the bag, that he told her to stop. Well that was after he let go of the leg he had caught mid - air, seconds before it would have hit him.

"What's wrong"

"Nothings wrong - everything is perfectly fine - never better." She said while swiping a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

His eyes narrowed, as he stood to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe you"

Sighing Barbara reached for a nearby towel and stated to dab at her face and neck. "My father just called ... he's getting married, that's the reason he missed our lunch date. He proposed to Sarah."

Now in all honesty that hadn't been what Bruce was expecting. And to be truthful the first thing which came to mind was a sudden joy for his friend and a wish for his future happiness. It must have showed because the look he received from Barbara was enough to make him cringe.

"... and that's a bad thing...?" He asked hesitantly ... all the while thinking that it was this type of thing which lead him to believe women were completely illogical creatures. Most people would be happy in cases like this ...

"She hates me Bruce, she honest to god hates me"

He tried his hardest not to laugh at this, because the thought of any one being able to 'hate' Barbara was just that - laughable to him.

"Barbara, I doubt she ..."

Before he could finish Barbara had cut him off.

"Oh no - the feeling's mutual believe me Bruce ... I hate her with a passion"

And from the look in her eyes he could tell it was the truth. He supposed from her point of view Sarah was some kind of threat to the relationship she had with her father. Most children found it hard for there parents to re-marry and he suspected that was true even when the child had entered into adulthood.

"I'm sure it's normal ... I mean it's been you and your father for so many years now... it's ok to feel a little jealous ..."

Once again he didn't even get to finish his sentence before her head snapped up, eyes blazing. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so furious.

"Jealous! Of her - are you insane ..."

She had screamed and for a moment he honestly thought she was going to lunge for him.

"Barbara, your father's been alone for a while. It's been years since your parents divorced - did you ever stop to think that maybe he was lonely... and that being with this woman genuinely makes him happy."

His words seemed to hit there intended mark, for she went completely still after he spoke. Her shoulders hunched and her fists clenched and he could have sworn she was ready to cry ... although she might have been ready to hit him instead. He could never tell with Barbara.

Her next words did manage to throw him completely though.

"They weren't my parents..."

"What ..."

The sound of a distant door slamming shut and Tim's excited shouts brought there conversation to an end.

"Figure it out yourself Bruce ... I don't feel like talking about it."

Turning away from him Barbara fixed a smile upon her face. Going in search of the happy child who was now exclaiming at the top of his lungs about the I-max movie they had shown at the aquarium and how a giant killer whale had popped out of the screen at the audience causing everyone to scream. She could use the distraction, and she was sure Tim would be more then happy to provide one.

Glancing at her retreating form Bruce wondered if it had always been so easy for her to mask her feelings. If any of her smiles meant a thing... and if from her last statement, he really knew her at all.

* * *

Well there you go - hope you liked it and please feel free to leave a review. Until next time - AkuIku 


	4. Give till it hurts

Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it... it took me longer then I expected to finish it. I want to thank all of you who keep reading this story, and those who have reviewed it. - Much Thanks, AkuIku

* * *

It had been a week since her father became engaged to Sarah. A week since she had last spoken to Bruce. A week since she had stupidly let it slip that James and Barbara Gordon weren't her real parents.

One week...

A lot of things can change in a week. Anger dissipates, leaving nothing but sorrow, regret and uncertainty in it's wake.

She was tiered... of lying to herself ... Of pretending that she was alright... of acting strong. For once she wondered what it would be like if she allowed herself to be weak. Would it actually change the way she felt...? Would it help her, or would it send her sprawling into a downward spiral.

It was times like this, when Barbara was alone with her thoughts that she cursed being so smart. Her mind was a dangerous thing - it was always working , always thinking. She was sure one of these days her over analyzing of the world would cause her to snap.

And for some reason she couldn't help thinking of Bruce.

* * *

In general the Wayne Foundation Charity Ball was the height of the social season in Gotham City. The rich and famous flocked to rub elbows with those who inhabited Gotham's upper echelon. Few actually took note of what the foundation was working to do. Instead taking the party as another chance to show off their wealth while gaining a substantial tax write off.

Barbara Gordon usually found such events painfully dull, yet she was forced to endure them for the sake of keeping up social appearances. Apparently she was not alone in her thoughts. As she glanced to her left she spied the evening's host being cornered by one of Gotham's elite.

"Brucie! Oh- I've been looking all over for you, one minute you're there the next minute your gone."

Barbara had to hold back a chuckle as she herd the infamous Missy Simmons make this statement. The entire night Bruce had been playing a game of hide and seek. Darting from place to place, avoiding flocks of single women bent on snagging the infamous playboy billionaire. Unfortunately he had just stopped to take a breather and been discovered hiding behind a large potted plant .

As Bruce tried to maintain his composure he kept sending fleeting glances over Missy's shoulders toward his redheaded friend. She momentarily wondered what would happen if she left him for dead. They hadn't been on the best of terms lately. Mainly because she was still mad about her father's engagement, and Bruce really had no idea how to handle that. He had opted to leave her alone, believing some time and space was all she needed.

Sighing Barbara set down her untouched glass of champagne. Strolling up to the pair she raised an eyebrow as she watched the older woman withdraw from Bruce. Having been practically attached to him only moments earlier. Trying her hardest not to laugh at her friends obvious discomfort, Barbara settled on a mild rebuke.

"Bruce Wayne what are you doing flirting with Ms. Simmons when you promised me a dance?"

Relief washed over his face as he excused himself from Missy, taking Barbara's arm and practically dragging her to the dance floor.

"Way to manhandle your savior Bruce." Joked Barbara while wrapping her arms around his neck. Silently she thanked whatever gods had prompted her to wear heels, because she wouldn't have been able to do so comfortably in flats.

"For a moment I wasn't sure you were willing to come to my rescue."Said Bruce while spinning her around the dance floor.

Looking away Barbara replied in a flat tone. "Believe me the thought of leaving you to the wolves did cross my mind."

Looking down at her Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You can't still be mad at me"

Sighing, Barbara looked up at him. "I wasn't really mad at you"

"But ..."

Cutting off his protests Barbara fixed him with a pointed glare. "Do we have to talk about this now..."

He remained silent for a moment before replying.

"No... I suppose we don't"

The pair finished there dance in awkward silence before parting ways. Both trying to avoid each other and the nagging regret which seemed to follow in their wake.

* * *

By the time the Manor found itself completely vacated of it's illustrious guests it was well past midnight.

Alfred was busy supervising the clean up crew. Various members of staff darting to and fro in an effort to erase away any signs of the evenings festivities ever taking place. Barbara herself felt somewhat out of place as she moved about the ordered chaos. She should have left along with the other guests, yet she couldn't. Her conscience wouldn't let her, not after the way she had treated Bruce. She had decide he deserved an explanation, and that was why she was currently wondering the halls of the Manor.

So far all Barbara had encountered where the curious glances of the cleaning staff.

Coming upon Bruce's office she opened the door and poked her head inside. There he was seated behind his desk, reading a report. His face was blank, devoid of all expression, completely unreadable even to Barbara. Edging toward his desk she remained silent unwilling to speak first.

"You don't have to sneak around Barbara."

"Sorry I just didn't want to disturb you. If your busy I'll come back ..."

"No, these can wait till the morning... I thought you left with the other guests"He said looking up at the woman before him.

"Well ... I thought we could finish talking..."

Nodding his head Bruce stood up beckoning her to follow him into the livingroom.

"I have a feeling this conversation calls for drinks." He said as Barbara seated herself on the couch before the fireplace.

Bruce continued on out the door only to return with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Handing one to her he said "So what was it you wanted to say?"

Settling himself on the other side of the couch he took a sip from his glass then placed it on a nearby coffee table.

She found it odd, considering Bruce tended to stay away from alcohol due to its ability to impair one's judgement. Then again they hadn't been able to have a civilized conversation these last few months... so how much could a few drinks really hurt.

"It was nothing really I'm sorry to bother you."

As she spoke she watched him unbutton his shirt cuffs and roll his sleeves up. "Barb, whatever it is has been bothering you, so just spit it out, I've had too long a day to play mind reader."

Put off, Barbara held back a few choice remarks. "You know you don't have to snap Bruce. I hate these social events just as much as you do"

For a few second he simply stared straight into her eyes.

"I only wanted to know what was bothering you so much."

"Nothing is bothering me" She snapped. For the life of her she couldn't understand why they always seemed to fight over the littlest thing.

"Oh come on give me some credit. I'd like to think I know you a little better then that."

Deciding the only way she was going to survive this conversation was with the aide of alcohol Barbara took a large gulp of her wine.

"Am I making you that uncomfortable?" He asked gazing at the wine in his glass.

"Yes" She stated, while getting up and facing the dying flames of the fire."We can't keep bickering like this, it's ridiculous Bruce." Turning back to face him she smiled uneasily.

"I know Barb, I know." He murmured while getting up from the couch. Coming closer to her, he was about to speak when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Well Sir, I'm happy to say that clean up is almost at an end..." Throwing a surprised glance toward his butler Bruce had been so occupied by his thoughts that he hadn't even heard him coming.

Alfred merely quirked an eyebrow at there current position. It seemed they were a lot closer then they realized. Giving a polite cough, Alfred tried to hide a knowing smile.

"Forgive me Sir, I had no idea we still had company. Miss Gordon you look lovely as usual, I hope you had a pleasant evening."

Quietly Barbara replied, giving Alfred a weak smile.

"Thank you Alfred I had a very nice time... but it's late - I should probably get going"

Disappointment swept through her, as she turned to leave.

Alfred glanced at the her wine glass.

"Shall I have the car brought around Miss Gordon or..."

Before he could finish addressing her, Bruce interrupted. "No need Alfred, she's spending the night."

"What!" Her outburst seemed to go unnoticed by the two men. As they engaged in what Barbara could only describe as a staring contest. Finally Alfred blinked, giving a weary sigh and sending a disapproving glance in Bruce's direction.

"Very well sir, I shall be either in the kitchen or the ballroom should you need me for anything further."

"Good night Alfred" His farewell sounding more like a silent command... it was clear to Barbara that this would be their first and last interruption.

With one final glance in her direction, Alfred left the room. And Barbara couldn't help but wish she was leaving with him.

Sitting down Bruce refilled her wine glass, before taking another sip from his own glass.

"I can't believe you just did that!"Exclaimed Barbara while flopping back onto the couch.

Kicking off her high heels, she grabbed her glass and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Her feet were throbbing. Glaring at the offending shoes, she muttered about 'hating being so damn short'. Which was enough to make Bruce truly smile for the first time that night.

"Hey wipe that look of your face ... my feet are killing me, and for what - to ware this god awful dress and get leered at by old men all night..."Said Barbara gesturing to her gown with her empty hand.

"You looked very nice tonight Barbara"

For a moment she was taken aback, he honestly thought she looked nice... She felt herself start to blush, but chose to blame that on the wine not Bruce's compliment.

"Yeah well you didn't look too bad yourself... then again with Alfred dressing you I'd expect nothing less." She said snapping back to her senses, and turning to face him.

He was smiling again and as she looked at him she seemed to loose her voice. Somehow she managed to croak out something intelligible, yet not completely relevant.

"I still can't believe you did that..."

Bruce shrugged, taking another sip of his wine."You said so yourself - it's late... and we haven't finished our discussion..."

Barbara looked away - their discussion ... right, she had come here to talk - perhaps she'd had enough to drink.

Gazing at the smoldering remains in the fireplace, she drew her knees to her chest."Can you even remember why we're fighting in the first place...?"

"To help people" The answer was out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about what she had meant.

Barbara gave a bitter laugh, before finishing off her second glass of wine. She sighed setting her glass down once again. "I meant us Bruce ... why are we fighting each other"

"What do you mean?" He asked gulping down the last of his wine.

"Before I snapped at you about daddy, before you snapped at me for not taking care of myself. Before you got mad that I cared, and before I got mad that you didn't - what the hell were we fighting about..."She asked still facing away from him, voice completely hallow.

"I don't remember."

Her ears barely registered his choked reply.

Turning to face him, Bruce could tell she was ready to cry.

"Neither do I" She said looking into his eyes before beginning to sob. Trying to control her tears Barbara hid her face in her hands.

Bruce wasn't quite sure when he set his wine glass down, it was probably right before he reached over and wrapped his arms around her. One moment she was there sobbing and the next he was cradling her against his chest, one hand gently rubbing her back the other stroking the base of her neck..

He tried to think of something to say, something she would find comforting. But words had never been his strong point - at least not when it came to expressing himself emotionally. Instead he tightened his hold on her, hoping his actions could convey how he felt. He didn't always know the right thing to say, and he didn't always know the right thing to do - but he was there, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Fingers trailed lightly down the back of her neck. A large hand came to rest gently upon her shoulder, yet her sleep continued on undisturbed.

"Barbara..."

The repeating of her name, whispered softly in her ear woke her. Her eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped her lips.

"Bruce - what...what time is it." Asked Barbara while looking around the large livingroom of Wayne Manor.

"Late - we can talk in the morning." Said Bruce while absentmindedly Brushing the hair out of her face.

Barbara blushed, he was still holding her against his chest.

"No it's ok ... I'm fine really" She said sitting up, and wiping her eyes.

She sniffled a bit before looking down at him, his shirt wrinkled and streaked with mascara.

"...I ruined your shirt..."

It was almost alarming the smile which broke out on his face. He just sat there smiling and shaking his head like I had just said the funniest thing in the world.

"I can afford to buy another one Barbara"

She sighed sending him a withering look.

Bruce chuckled before glancing at his wristwatch. "It's almost three in the morning, we should go to bed."

Barbara groaned, she had to be at work at seven. That meant a whole two and a half or three hours of sleep. Maybe she'd call out sick tomorrow...

Barbara squeaked as all of a sudden she was lifted off the couch. She hadn't even noticed Bruce move from beside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her head against his shoulder. She was tiered, wine always did that to her... slowly her eyelids started to droop.

"You've been avoiding me..." She mumbled against his neck, was it her imagination or did Bruce just shiver...?

"Well you've been avoiding me" He said while beginning to climb the stairs to the second floor.

Barbara's eyes snapped open as she tilted her head to look up at him. " I was trying to give you space"

Looking down at her his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought that you were mad at me"

Barbara rolled her eyes before resting her head once more on his shoulder and allowing her eyelids to droop shut. "I wasn't mad at you Bruce"

Arriving at her bedroom , Bruce somehow managed to juggle a sleeping Barbara and open the door. She moaned as he laid her down on the bed, in the process unwrapping her arms from his neck. He hated to leave her there in her ball gown. He doubted that it cold be comfortable... but she needed her sleep. Sighing he used the extra blanket at the end of her bed to cover her.

Leaning in he whispered "goodnight" before turning to leave. As he stood in the doorway he looked back one last time. He could have sworn he heard her say _'sweet dreams Bruce'_. Shaking his head he closed the door to her bedroom. Walking off toward his own room the night played over and over in his head. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget what it felt like to hold Barbara, to have her arms wrapped around him, to feel her warm breath fan across his neck.

It was dangerous being that close to her... each time he felt his guard slip more and more. He had to put an end to it...but he couldn't. Because frankly, he didn't want to.

* * *

Well there it is - what do you think? Review and tell me if you liked it. Until next chapter - AkuIku 


	5. Barbara's Bad day

Well here it is chapter 4 ... It's actually based around a little scene I wrote years ago. I was going through my stuff and found it today. It turned out to be exactly what I needed. So I hope you enjoy -AkuIku

* * *

After the previous night she had planned on calling out sick. Awakening to the blare of her alarmclock, Barbara groaned rolling over in bed before hitting the snooze button. Five minutes latter as the alarmclock began to sound once more she finally pulled herself out of bed. Turning off the alarm she made her way to the adjoining bathroom, discarding her crinkled ball gown along the way.

After a quick shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen...grabbing a banana from an almost overflowing fruit basket she began to peel away the skin while walking back to her room. Taking a bite out of the piece of fruit, Barbara forced one foot in front of the other. Reaching her room she plopped down on her bed. Finishing off her banana before searching the contents of her purse for her cell phone.

Barbara sighed, there were three missed calls - all from her father. Barbara knew automatically that something was wrong.

Dialing her father she held her breath. "Jim Gordon"

"Hi daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, once again falling into the roll of the dutiful daughter.

" Barbara! Thank goodness you called I was starting to loose hope." Said an exasperated James Gordon.

"What happened" Asked Barbara, concern truly creeping into her voice.

"Some god damned virus got into the network and crashed the system. The whole office has gone to hell in a handbasket." Ranted her father.

Barbara sighed - _so much for calling out sick_.

Looking at the alarm clock, she had to repress a groan. "I'll be there in half an hour daddy"

"Half an hour! Barbara I don't think you grasp just how serious this is" Barbara wondered if it was just the office that was making her father so high strung. Or if something else had happened to upset him.

"Daddy it will take me a half hour to get to the station what do you want me to say" She said trying to placate him. All the while the evil little voice in the back of her head kept cheering because there seemed to be trouble in paradise... perhaps her father wasn't getting married after all.

She was so preoccupied she almost missed his next statement. "You're not at your apartment"

"No daddy I'm not" She replied dryly.

"Do I even want to know where you are...?" He asked with a sigh.

"Daddy! You know I went to the fund-raiser last night. And not that it's any of your business but I stayed over at the manor last night." Barbara instantly regretted the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Barbara, honey..." Her father began hesitantly. " please don't tell me ..." But she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh, please daddy - Bruce is just a friend - It was late and I had some champagne and a couple of glasses of wine. I slept in a guest room - not that it'd really matter since I'm a 34 year old grown woman."

"Ok - OK , I get it sorry ... But Barbara can you blame me. I mean I like Bruce as much as the next guy but with a reputation like his he's the last person on earth I want around my daughter."

Barbara had really hope that, that was just her father's idea of a joke to lighten the mood. But she knew he was serious, and that no matter how much he liked Bruce - he didn't want Barbara to have anything to do with him. Sometimes Barbara wondered just how much her father really knew.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not your daughter." Snapped Barbara before she could think, immediately regretting it.

Her father's choked reply was nothing more then sputtering. "Barbara ... I ... he ... I didn't ..."

Barbara sighed. "Don't - I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean that ... I just ... never mind, I'll be there as soon as I can" She said before hanging up.

Barbara changed into her normal work attire, a black skirt and blouse. Somehow managing to drag her semi-conscious self to work, only to enter into complete and utter chaos. Groaning Barbara sat down at her desk, her fingers immediately beginning to type in commands.

It took all day, working nonstop without a lunch break for the computers to come back online. The total amount of information lost wouldn't be known for a few more days. And the thought of the tedious hours of work ahead of her was enough to bring on a splitting headache. She was so consumed with her task that she was completely oblivious to officers around her. Before she knew it the day was over and a new wave of officers was making it's way into the building.

So at half past six Barbara left the station. Getting into her car she turned the key in the ignition only to have nothing happen. Annoyance clearly written across her face Barbara tried a few more times before giving up. She got out of the car and locked it, deciding to wait till tomorrow morning to call for a tow truck. She pondered wether she should just go back into the station and ask her father to dive her home. She knew he would do it - but in all honesty she couldn't bare the thought of the awkward ride.

She decided instead to wait at the bus stop at the end of the block for the next bus. For twenty minutes she stood under the glare of the street light waiting for the bus which would take her home, except it never came. So she had the pleasure of walking six blocks in heels, arriving home just around 9 pm.

Opening her apartment door she turned on the light, immediately kicking off her heels at the door. Heading to the kitchen, much to her growling stomach's delight, she was just about to sit down to dinner when Bruce paged her. Picking up her phone she dialed the familiar number without thinking, grimacing when she heard him answer.

Apparently there was an emergency meeting of the justice league and he wanted her to patrol tonight. And by tonight - he meant now. She had only agreed because it was the surest way to get off the phone with him without upsetting him more. She had hung up groaning at the prospect before her. Turned out he wanted her to stakeout a warehouse down by the docks.

Sparing her dinner one last glance she suited up and headed toward the water front. Three hours later and she was now cold, hungry, and no closer to the supposed smuggling ring then she had been before._ Bruce wasn't going to be happy..._ Sighing she turned around and plunged into the cool night air.

Swinging from rooftop to rooftop she managed to do a sweep of the city. Along the way stopping two muggers and an attempted break-in at the Gotham city bank. She was exhausted and the thought of returning to the cave before venturing home was not particularly pleasant. Deciding to break from her normal routine, Barbara veered off in the direction of her apartment. It was for the best she decided, Bruce was obviously in a bad mood - _he wouldn't miss her at all_.

Coming home she showered and put on her pajamas while contemplating wether or not to re-heat her dinner. She had just put leftovers into the microwave when the phone rang. She hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the caller id. It was Bruce..._great her day was getting better and better._

"Hello" Barbara answered the phone with a snarl.

"Barbara...?" He sounded surprised by her tone.

"What!" Snapped Barbara, while wrapping the cord around her fist.

"You didn't stop by the Manor" Bruce said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Barbara really didn't know what to say to that, "No I didn't" She said bluntly.

"You usually stop by the manor, I've been waiting for you to stop by." Said Bruce almost as if he was accusing her of something. Although for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what that was.

"What could you possible want now!" Barked Barbara, pushing away her other thoughts.

"I need you to go over some specs for the watchtower's new security system."

"Now! It's almost two in the morning" cried an exasperated Barbara.

"Yes now - I need this done as soon as possible"

Sending a fleeting glance to her dinner sitting in the microwave Barbara shook her head.

"And how am I supposed to make it to the manor... my car's sitting in the parking lot of the Gotham Police Department."

"I sent Alfred, he's waiting for you out front." And with that he hung up.

Barbara stood there for a minute, phone still in her hand.

Did he know her car had died ...

She didn't even want to think about how he had found out. Hanging up the phone Barbara sat down at her kitchen table. Laying her head on the table top she stared off blankly at the wall, all the time thinking "_why me_".

* * *

Ten minutes later, it was with a raised eyebrow that Alfred opened the door of Bruce's Rolls Royce for her. This wasn't surprising considering Barbara hadn't bothered to change. Emerging from her apartment building wearing a pair of Care Bare pajama pants and a faded Gotham University Sweatshirt.

"Don't ask Alfred" Was all she said as she climbed into the back of the car.

"I wouldn't dare" Said Alfred with a grin before closing the door. Getting behind the wheel of the car Alfred sped off in the direction of the Manor. As the full moon shown down on Gotham, Barbara glared at the passing scenery through the tinted backseat windows of Bruce's Rolls-Royce.

To say she was angry would have been an understatement...

Upon arriving at the Manor Barbara had swept past Alfred, not even uttering her customary 'thank you'. As Alfred watched her storm through the halls of the Manor heading toward the cave , he couldn't help but shake his head.

It was in the midst of her rage, as Barbara was storming down the steps to the cave that she slipped.One moment she was fine the next her back was connecting with the lip of each step. Falling to the floor of the cave she landed hard on her butt.

For a moment the cave was silent. Barbara's crumpled form remained completely still at the bottom of the stairs.

Bruce immediately leapt from his seat, he had made it halfway across the floor of the cave before her cry stopped him dead in his tracks.

"This day sucked!" Barbara screamed sending scores of bats flying out of the cave and into the nights sky. As she lay there on the cave floor rubbing her sore behind she wasn't quite sure if she should laugh or cry.

"Are you ok?" Asked Bruce, who was now towering above her.

"No" Said Barbara tears welling in her eyes.

"Need Help?" He asked extending a hand to pull her to her feet.

"No thank you - I believe I'd much rather stay here." Said Barbara refusing to open her eyes.

"...Lying on the floor of the cave" Said Bruce hesitantly... perhaps she had hit her head in the fall

"Yes" Said Barbara with a nod of her head.

"It can't be comfortable" Said Bruce, eyes scanning over her body for other injuries.

"It's not - then again I just fell down a flight of stairs." Said Barbara with a bitter laugh, the corner of her mouth twisting up into a half grin.

"So you're just going to lie there..." Said Bruce hoping she would realize how ridiculous that sounded.

Barbara sighed. "Bruce I couldn't get up even if I wanted to"

"Ok then ... I'll just go get Alfred" Said Bruce awkwardly, as he tried to skirt by her crumpled form. Climbing the stairs he paused as he herd her shout up to him.

"And some ice - maybe even a sandwich while your at it!" Cried Barbara from behind him.

Shaking his head Bruce entered into the Manor - _he'd never understand her_.

* * *

Barbara gasped as Alfred bandaged the last of her scrapes. It had been a particularly nasty gash, longer and deeper then all the others. As he finished Barbara gave a sigh of relief as she slipped her shirt back on. Wincing as the fabric came in contact with her back... even Bandaged it hurt.

"Well Miss Gordon you're quite lucky. It seems you escaped with only a few scraped and bruises. Although no doubt you'll be very sore for the next few days. I would advise you to rest, but I know you're too like Master Bruce to actually take my advice." Said Alfred while taking off a pair of gloves and disposing of them in the trash.

Hoping off the gurney, Barbara groaned as pain shot through her body. Sucking in air through gritted teeth, Barbara winced with each step she took. She stopped in the door way of the infirmary. Overcome with pain she never even noticed Bruce standing before her. Silently he strode over to her, clearing his throat he looked at her expectantly.

Barbara looked up at him indigently. "Bruce you don't need to carry me"

"It's a lot faster then watching you try to hobble to bed." Said Bruce taking another step forward.

"I'm fine" Bruce had a feeling that was the pain medication talking.

He shook his head looking her in the eyes. "No you really aren't"

"Fine, I'll let you carry me" Said Barbara , knowing full well that he hadn't asked in the first place.

He paused for a moment before effortlessly lifting her up into his arms. She moaned groggily as his arm brushed against the top of her back. Standing still he repositioned her.

"I don't want to hurt you" He whispered as she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled gently, her eyes closing, wisps of hair framing her face.

"You could never hurt me" She said leaning in closer to him, arms tightening around his neck.

Beginning to walk again he made his way up the stairs and into the Manor. She became still in his arms and he assumed she had fallen asleep, finally succumbing to the effects of the drugs she had taken.

Only then did he feel free to question her certainty. "What makes you so sure" He had asked himself out loud. Startled he looked down at the red head in his arms. Her answer was so soft he barely herd it, but when he did it sent shivers though his body.

"_Because you love me..."

* * *

_

Well that's it - what do you think...? Let me know if you like it. - AkuIku


	6. when all else fails, grovel

It's almost 4 am and I'm half asleep, so I'll make this A/N short. Here's a new chapter, It's longer then the others ... I agonized over where to go after the last chapter and this is what I came up with. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter - as always I ask you let me know what you think ... happy reading, AkuIku

* * *

"_Because you love me . . . "_

Bruce froze, quietly contemplating her words.

Moonlight filtered in through the large windows that adorned the far wall of the livingroom. Beams of pale light casting an urethral glow about the room.

_Because you love me . . . _

Her words repeated once more in his head and he gave another involuntary shutter. Looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms, his features inadvertently softened. Behind him the chiming of a grandfather clock could be herd echoing though the empty halls of the Manor.

Snapped out of his daze by the sound, Bruce began once more to trek upstairs. Coming to the staircase, he cautiously climbed his way to the top. Barbara moaned, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. Her lips innocently brushing against his skin, setting it ablaze. He willed himself to look forward. His gaze determinedly fixed on the hallway straight ahead of him.

Coming to her door, he paused, only long enough to grasp the handle and crack the door open. Slipping into her room, he stood beside her bed pondering his next move. He couldn't just lay her down - not with the fresh wounds to her back, she'd awake to nothing but agony. Sighing he decided that his best course of action would be to wake the woman who so contentedly dozed in his arms.

"Barbara" He received no answer from her, so he tried once more. "Barbara . . . Barbara - wake up"

Barbara moaned, her head once more nuzzling the crook of his neck. He could feel her grip tighten as she groggily raised her head. "...huh . . . Bruce - what . . . " She asked blinking a few times, head turning to take in her surroundings.

"I didn't want to lay you on your back." Said Bruce, while gently setting her on her feet.

Barbara yawned, swaying ever so slightly as she turned toward her bed.

"Goodnight Barbara" Turning his head away, Bruce closed his eyes. He was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Bruce" Turning around Bruce was instantly lost in a pair of emerald eyes. Barbara moved closer, leaning in, hands coming to grip his shoulders. Before he had even realized what was happening he felt her lips brush against his own. Stepping back, she smiled that serene smile of hers. The one which always seemed to unnerved him.

"Thank you Bruce" She said warmly before turning and making her way toward her bed.

"For what!" The moment he had said the words he had regretted them. He sounded like an idiot. Bruce cursed the fact that she could make him act so foolishly.

"For being you" Said Barbara pulling back the covers and slipping between the sheets. Laying on her stomach, she turned her head to face him. "Night, Bruce"

Brow furrowed in confusion, he turned away. Closing her door, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. His mind, nothing more then a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. A single thought rising out among all the others.

She had kissed him.

Even worse was the realization which immediately followed.

She had kissed him . . . and he had liked it.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to have a phone book would you?" Bruce looked up over the top of his newspaper, eyeing the woman sitting across from him.

After everything that had happened the previous night - those where the first words she chose to speak to him . . . Giving a mental sigh, he wondered if he'd ever be able to understand her thought process.

Blinking, he realized she was staring at him still waiting for his answer.

"I honestly don't know . . . Alfred do we have a phone book?" He asked curiously, while glancing at the man currently serving them breakfast.

"Unfortunately, Master Bruce - we do not." Said Alfred while setting a plate before both of them.

"Sorry, Barb" Said Bruce raising his newspaper, eyes scanning the many articles and titles.

"Then you wouldn't happen to know a good mechanic, would you?" Said Barbara dejectedly, while bitting into a piece of toast.

"I know a few . . . " said Bruce vaguely, while taking another sip from his coffee cup. "Leave me the keys to your car, I'll get it taken care of . . . its still at the police station right . . . " He asked not even bothering to look up from the article he was reading.

"Well yeah, but you don't have to . . . "

Cutting off her protests, he refolded his paper setting it down on the table.

"Don't worry about it - just give me the keys before you leave." Said Bruce while beginning to eat his omelet.

Any further protests on her part where cut off by the arrival of Tim. Stumbling through the door, he slumped into his chair. A plate full of food and a glass of milk instantly appearing before him.

"Good morning, Master Timothy."

Tim turned, smiling at the older man. "Morning Al . . . hey what are you doing here?" He asked glancing at the red head beside him.

"Nice to see you too kid" Said Barbara, while reaching over and tousling the boy's hair.

"Hey" Cried Tim, trying to move out of her grasp.

Smiling Barbara, went back to munching away at her bacon. And Tim settled into his seat before happily beginning to chow away at his food. Bruce watched the exchange from veiled eyes, startled by how normal it all seemed.

When did that happen, his mind questioned.

From across the room Alfred watched the man he had faithfully served for years. A man he considered more of a son then an employer. Alfred ruefully smiled as Bruce continued to stare off, eyes wide in wonder, at the oblivious pair conversing before him.

... so he had been right all along . . .

Shaking his head Alfred turned around and began to scrub away at the various pots and pans he had left soaking in the sink.

* * *

When she had asked for a ride to work, this hadn't been what she was expecting. She had foolishly expected Alfred to take her. Unfortunately for Barbara, he was otherwise engaged dropping off Tim at school. Which meant she was stuck catching a ride with Bruce on his way to the office. Naturally she was dreading the conversation her father would drag her into upon entering the station. Which was probably the reason why she had Bruce pull over a block away from the police headquarters.

"You can't drop me off"

Bruce stared at her, once again overcome with confusion. "What" He asked taking his hand off the ignition. Mind working furiously to make sense of her words.

"You can't drop me off . . . I can't let daddy see you" She said turning in her seat to face him.

Bruce blinked . . . he had no idea what she was talking about. "Well it's not like I've never given you a ride before . . . and why are you trying to hide me from your father." He asked turning his head to face her.

"We had a fight" Sighed Barbara, eyes clouding over with pain at the thought of it.

Bruce inwardly groaned, he had a feeling he was going to be late for his board meeting. He mentally scolded himself for not being more sympathetic toward Barbara and her feelings.

"Another one . . . Barbara your going to have to get used to the idea of your father marrying Sarah . . . " He said while surreptitiously glancing at the clock in the dashboard.

Her next statement caught him off guard.

"It was about you" She said bluntly, annoyance clear in her tone of voice. She'd obviously caught him glancing at the time once more.

So much for stealth, thought Bruce bitterly.

"I have a board meeting at eight" He finally admitted with a sigh, silence overtaking them.

He was quietly pondering over what he possibly could have done to offend Barbara's father, when the sound of the car door opening and closing snapped him out of his deliberation. Looking over at the passenger's side, he found the seat empty. Looking ahead he saw Barbara making her way down the sidewalk, arms crossed, lips pressed into a firm line.

'Good job, this is exactly what you need' thought Bruce while starting his Porsche. Rolling forward a few feet, he managed to slow to her pace.

With a press of a button he had the passenger's window down.

"Barbara, I didn't mean . . . "

"Bruce, go to work" She said angrily cutting him off, not even bothering to look at him.

"Barbara . . . " His voice was low and cold, her name spoken as a silent command. His patience was wearing thin. His change in persona was a clear indication.

"Oh, don't you dare use that tone of voice on me!" She yelled, completely oblivious to the stares passerby's were sending her way.

"Barbara, your making a spectacle of yourself. Now get in the car." He said eyes narrowing, his fist clenching around the clutch.

"Or what, you'll glare me to death . . . " She childishly replied while throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Do you want your car fixed?" She froze, and Bruce parked beside her.

It was low - and he knew it, but it was the only thing he could think of to get her back in the car.

With a growl of frustration she whipped the car door open, sat down beside him and slammed the car door shut.

"I hate you" She spat minutes later as he pulled up in front of the police station. Not even waiting for a reply, she stormed out of the car, the door closing with a resounding bang. He watched as she angrily marched up the front steps and into the building.

"That makes two of us" He muttered bitterly, when she had finally disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, he could care less about making it to his meeting.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not a man easily intimidated. Nor was he a man used to apologizing for his mistakes, simply because he rarely ever made them. (Some might feel that statement proved truer in his mind then in reality, but that in itself was a whole different matter.)

Alfred watched amused through the review mirror as Bruce fidgeted with the bouquet of flowers he nervously held in his hands.

"Are you sure this will work Alfred?" He asked timidly, eyes shifting about the car.

"Master Bruce I assure you there is no better way to apologize to a lady then to bring her flowers."

Bruce sighed, somehow he didn't think Barbara would be so willing to forgive him.

"I know but this is Barb, she'll probably slam the door in my face the moment she sees me." He said glancing down at the bouquet in his hands . . . a dozen roses, how cliche . . . He found himself once again silently cursing himself for never bothering to learn her favorite flower.

"Somehow I doubt that, Mistress Barbara is far too well mannered for that. If anything she'll take the flowers then promptly shut the door in your face." Alfred said, all too merrily for Bruce's liking.

"Like that's any better" He grumbled, glaring out the window.

"Well if you had simply sent her the flowers and a nice card like I proposed I'm sure she would have been more then willing to let you in" Said Alfred bringing the car to a stop outside of Barbara's apartment building.

"Your not helping Alfred" Bruce said, and if looks could kill, Alfred would have been dead ten times over.

Bruce took a deep breath as he exited the car, glancing down at the flowers in his hands he exhaled. Standing tall, a look of determination came over his features as he began to walk to the door of Barbara's apartment building.

As he passed Alfred he heard in a cheerful British accent "Good luck, sir"

Nodding his head Bruce entered the building climbing up the steps to the forth floor.

* * *

It was around six o'clock when there was a knock on her door. Startled Barbara looked up from the book she was reading.

She wasn't expecting anyone . . .

Once again there was a knock on her door, hesitantly Barbara got up from the couch setting her book down on the coffee table. The sight which met her upon opening the door was an unexpected one.

"Bruce . . . What are you doing here." She somewhat bitterly exclaimed, eyes immediately coming to rest upon the bouquet of flowers he held in one hand.

" I wanted to make sure everything was all right . . . I felt bad about earlier . . . " He trailed off, his eyes pleading with her, begging her not to shut the door in his face.

Sighing Barbara motioned for him to enter her home. Closing the door, she took a deep breath to compose herself before turning to face him.

"I'm fine -I was upset earlier, but I'm over it." She said her customary smile in place.

"Don't lie to me Barbara - I can tell when your upset."

Shaking her head Barbara walked to the kitchen. "I'm not upset Bruce . . . I'm tired, it was a long day"

"Really, because it seems to me, that right now, you won't even look me in the eye." He said following after her.

"Your paranoid . . . " She said searching her cabinets for a vase.

"No I'm right" Bruce demanded.

"Actually your killing my flowers . . . " Bruce looked down at the bouquet in his hands. He hadn't even noticed he had begun to crush the stems in his clenched fist.

"I am right in assuming those were for me, aren't I?" She said arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow quirked.

Frowning Bruce had the decency to color in embarrassment.

He had forgotten to give her the flowers . . .

He swore under his breath.

This was why he never had meaningful relationships. He really was inept when it came to women.

"... Alfred was right I should have just sent the damn things to you"

"Don't worry - they're salvageable . . . just have to cut off a bit of the stems." She muttered while swiping the bouquet out of his hand.

He watched silently abashed as Barbara spent the next few minutes rearranging the flowers in her vase. Stepping back from the counter, she smirked.

"There - see, good as new." Grabbing the vase she walked out into her livingroom and set it atop her coffee table. Standing back, she took a moment to admire her handiwork.

"Sorry - they were supposed to be a peace offering." Bruce said while running his hand through his hair.

Barbara picked up on it instantly - it was a nervous habit of his . . . She sighed, why was it he could never relax around her. She frowned unconsciously at the thought, leading Bruce to believe she was still displeased with him.

"I know you're mad at me Barb." He said coming to stand before her.

"So what, not the first time and certainly not the last" She said still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Barbara . . . " She shivered at the way he said her name, flinched when she felt his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt you . . . I never meant to." He said lightly brushing his thumb across her skin.

"You never do, Bruce" She said jaw set, eyes focused on the wall behind him.

Reaching up with his other hand Bruce forced her to look him in the eye, and she hated him for it. The saying 'the eyes are the windows of the soul' had never been truer then in that one moment. The longer she gazed into his stormy blue eyes the more she felt her resolve slowly slipping away. She didn't have the strength to stay mad at Bruce, not when he looked at her like that.

She sighed closing her eyes. "Why is it I can never stay mad at you . . . " she asked a sardonic smile in place.

"Guess I'm just lucky" said Bruce while brushing a kiss upon her forehead.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she felt his hands leave her face. One coming to rest on the small of her back, the other entangling itself in her auburn locks. Relaxing into his strong embrace Barbara seemed to forget about the rest of the world. Or at least she did until her phone began to ring . . .

She stiffened at the sound, her eyes opening as she immediately made to answer it.

"Let the machine get it" Bruce whispered into her ear, tightening his embrace, lips brushing against her cheek.

Hesitantly, Barbara relaxed once more into his embrace. Leaning down Bruce kissed her, his lips gently moving against her own. Her hands wandered the plain of his back eventually burrowing themselves in his hair. She moaned as he nipped and sucked at her lower lip, crushing her body against his.

Vaguely she remembered hearing the sound of a message being left on her machine. Who it was and what they wanted was forgotten as she felt Bruce grind his hips against hers. Gasping, Barbara felt his tongue slip between her lips, and groaned as it began to explore the recesses of her mouth.

Bruce always thorough in his endeavors, spared nothing in his search. She shivered as his tongue brushed against her teeth. Opening her mouth a little wider she moaned as his tongue began to stroke her own, occasionally flicking against the roof of her mouth playfully.

She wasn't sure when his hand had left her hair, but before she knew it one of his hands was trailing up the bare skin of her back. Deftly managing to undo the clasp of her bra. Somewhere in the middle of this they had managed to move toward her bedroom door. And as the door swung open Barbara thanked every deity she had ever heard of, that her room was for once not a mess.

In the midst of this fit of passion one clear thought drifted through her mind. A thought that Barbara voiced, halting as she began to take her shirt off.

"Alfred isn't waiting for you is he . . . " She asked, eyes trailing to her bedroom window.

With a groan Bruce brought a hand to his forehead. " ...I forgot about Alfred . . . " He said shaking his head. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

Glancing out the window Bruce frowned, finding the street below completely empty. "He's gone . . . " Bruce said incredulously, turning away from the window just in time to see Barbara try to hide a grin.

"What?" He asked perplexed, brow creasing in confusion.

"He knew" Said Barbara with a smile. "Hell, I bet he figured it out before either one of us . . . " She said shaking her head.

"Wait, you don't mean . . . he knew and . . . so he . . . how . . . "

Grasping his hand Barbara tugged Bruce away from her window, nudging him toward her bed.

"He's Alfred, what did you expect . . . " She said, taking advantage of his confusion and pushing him backwards onto her bed.

After that things were a blur, their clothes were shed along with their inhibitions. Lips brushed, hands caressed, and teeth playfully nipped as bare skin slid effortlessly against bare skin. In the silence all that could be heard where moans and sighs, as they came together in a rhythm as old as time. Each kiss and caress brought them closer and closer to release. Their bodies and minds melding together as one.

Until finally Barbara cried out, fingernails digging hard into Bruce's back, as she tumbled over the edge toward oblivion. Bruce himself soon following, giving a deep groan as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Panting the two lay there, still joined, bodies tingling as they gasped for air. From veiled eyes Bruce watched as Barbara slowly drifted off to sleep. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting over his heart. With his last bit of strength he managed to drape a sheet over the two of them, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well there you go - another chapter...hope you like! AkuIku 


	7. there's always a morning after

Well here's another chapter. I have a friend visiting from florida for the next week so I'm not sure when I'll get to start on the next chapter. I already have my ideas though for what I'm going to do. I'd like to once again thank all the people who have reviewed... I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like my story.

On a side note I will admit that my grammar is sometimes lacking - and I'm not offended by anyone bringing up that point. Although I think it's mainly due to the fact that I usually finish my stories in the middle of the night. So by the time three or four am rolls along - I get a bit lax in my editing. Hopefully this one will be pretty god - it's only 1 am, so I should still be on my game.

Well that's it for me. Happy reading, and as always - tell me what you think -AkuIku

* * *

Bruce was the first to wake, mere hours after they had first drifted off to sleep. It was almost midnight, when his eyes strayed from the woman in his arms to her bedroom window. He was fighting a battle within himself. His head telling him to leave, his heart telling him to stay.

Sighing, his hand began to unconsciously trail back and forth from the swell of her breast to the flare of her hip.

If he left now he might have enough time to come back after patrolling... then again if Barbara woke up while he was gone the chances of him being let back in would be slim to none. Which was why his heart was telling him to stay. He had hurt her enough in the past, leaving without a goodbye would be the proverbial 'straw that broke the camel's back'. She would never forgive him for it.

He frowned, his hand stilling upon the curve of her side.

His head saw Barbara as a threat to his mission, a mere complication which needed to be dealt with. While his heart... well Bruce wasn't really ready to accept what his heart was telling him. He had always considered himself a loner, and that had never bothered him before. There were instances in the past, when he considered marriage. When he had honestly thought himself in love, yet in the end they all came to naught.

Looking back, perhaps that was due more to his choice of partners rather then the treacherous bonds of commitment. Two murders and a thief - that wasn't a very good track record. Especially considering one of them turned out to be a plant.

Bruce sighed once more, tightening his hold on Barbara and resting his head on top of hers. When he really thought about it, he didn't want to leave Barbara at all.

His decision was made for him when Barbara began to wake. Groaning she nuzzled her head against his chest. Eyes fluttering open, she blinked her eyes adjusting to the dim moonlight. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head while giving a yawn.

All this Bruce watched, his eyes silently following the sheet which had barely been covering her before, as it slipped dangerously low to pool in her lap.

She was beautiful ...

Turning Barbara caught him staring at her. "What" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty..." Said Bruce with a smile.

Barbara snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right, I've seen the women that throw themselves at you Bruce. They're gorgeous... I don't compare to them whatsoever." Said Barbara with a sigh, giving her body a scornful glance.

"Your right" Said Bruce sitting up "They could never compare to you." He said while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Moving apart for air, he continued on with his point while trailing kisses down her neck. "You're the most beautiful. . . intelligent. . .kindhearted. . . loving woman I've ever know in my entire life." he said while stopping to pay particular attention here and there with a well placed nip.

Moaning, Barbara's hands wondered up and down the muscles of his back, occasionally stopping to trace a scar. Before today she had never realized just how scared he was. Nearly a decade and a half of fighting crime had left his body riddled with the raised ridges and discolored patches of healed wounds. Each one seemed to fascinate Barbara, her fingers trailing back and forth as she committed every newly discovered scar to memory.

Giving a surprised yelp, Barbara suddenly found herself beneath him her back firmly pressed into the mattress. Bruce leaned over her, an arm on either side of her face.

Smiling, Barbara stretched a hand up to caress his cheek. "You really are a very hard man to resist Bruce..." She said her green eyes gleaming up at him in the moonlight.

_**If only she knew**_, Bruce thought wryly his lips lowering once more to hers in another searing kiss.

_**She was his greatest weakness **__**the one thing he couldn't get enough of... the one thing he couldn't say no to.**_

He knew she'd figure it out eventually, and once she did he was almost certain she would use it to her advantage.

But for now he tried to concentrate on the way her hands fluttered over his body in exploration. The throaty moans she'd give as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her chest and stomach. The way she'd gasp his name, clinging to his shoulders as he thrust into her. Legs wrapped around him, nails raking his skin, hips working against his.

It was heaven, pure and simple.

They continued to sporadically make love throughout the night between bouts of sleep. Any doubts or feelings of guilt that Bruce housed, were forgotten as they tumbled into ecstasy once more. The need for patrol, leaving his mind completely as he marveled at the way Barbara's small form seemed to fit to his perfectly.

* * *

Barbara rolled over in bed with a groan. She was sore ...a good kind of sore, the kind that came after hours of passionately making love to Bruce Wayne. Barbara shivered at the thought of the previous night, memories causing her to blush. Tentatively she opened her eyes, peering sideways at the sleeping man beside her. She couldn't help but smile at the picture he made. An arm thrown carelessly over his head, the other resting possessively around her waist. It amazed her how young he managed to look while asleep. Eyes closed, face relax, hair mused - he looked dare she say it - innocent. A word which she had never heard used to describe him - either in or out of costume.

As quietly as she could, Barbara managed to extract herself from Bruce's grip and slip out of bed. Creeping to her closet she hastily threw on a robe, tying its belt loosely around her waist. Before making her way to the kitchen and beginning to make breakfast. About ten minutes later Bruce's head appeared from behind her half opened bedroom door.

He glanced around hesitantly, his eyes fixing on her form standing before the stove.

"Morning" She called from her place in the kitchen. "Breakfast is just about done." She said while nodding her head toward the table in the corner.

Stepping out of the door way, Barbara couldn't help but smile at Bruce's choice of clothing - or lack there of. He emerged from her bedroom wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist.

"You didn't have to ..." He said while sitting down and watching her finish making breakfast.

"Bruce, your insane if you think I'd let you anywhere near my kitchen appliances."Said Barbara turning off the stove and beginning to pile food onto their plates.

"Hey, I'm not that bad a cook." Bruce said indignantly, watching as Barbara set his plate before him... or more precisely watching the way her robe puckered in the front as she leaned over to set his plate before him.

"You set the manor on fire making toast." Barbara said deadpan while setting her own plate directly across from him.

"That was an accident" he grumbled, pouting slightly.

With a laugh Barbara took two awaiting cups of coffee off the kitchen counter. Setting one before him, she brought the other one to her lips sighing contentedly after her first sip.

Their breakfast had continued on in happy silence, until mid way through when Bruce decided to ask a question which had been gnawing at him.

"Barbara - yesterday, when you said you got in another fight with your father..." He said trailing off, gazing at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Bruce I don't want to talk about it." Said Barbara, lips pursed as she bit into a piece of fruit.

"... you said it was about me..." Bruce said continuing on, eyes resting on her hand which was now mercilessly clenching the handle to her coffee cup.

"It was about you." Barbara said gaze fixed on her plate. Popping her last piece of fruit into her mouth, she stood setting her empty plate in the sink.

" What did I do... I can't for the life of me think of something I did which would upset your father." Bruce pleaded, eyes boring into her back.

"Nothing..." Barbara said with a sigh, turning to look at him once more. "It was my own fault - he called yesterday morning in a panic - a virus got into the P.D.'s systems - long story short, the network crashed and the office was in shambles...Daddy was on edge - wanted me there ASAP - and when I explained it would take a half hour for me to get there, he naturally came to the conclusion I wasn't at my apartment ... so I stupidly told him I'd spent the night at the Manor ..." Barbara trailed off, silently berating herself.

She busied herself, refilling their coffee cups, clearing his plate once he had finished. Rolling up the sleeves of her robe she began to wash dishes. Her silence speaking far louder then words ever could.

"...And he has a problem with that ...?" Bruce prompted, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Barbara stiffened, silently beginning to gnaw at her lower lip. And Bruce took that to mean a defiant 'yes'.

Finishing with the dishes, Barbara wiped her hands on a towel before once again sitting down at the table.

"He doesn't like that you're my friend Bruce ..." Barbara said eyes downcast. "The first thing out of his mouth after I said I'd spent the night at the manor where 'Barbara, honey ... please don't tell me ...' Needless to say at the insinuation I snapped at him that you were just a friend, that I'd stayed in a guest room, and that really it didn't matter where I slept since I was a 34 year old grown woman."

"And his reply was?" Bruce asked eyebrow quirked.

" 'Barbara can you blame me. I mean I like Bruce as much as the next guy but with a reputation like his, he's the last person on earth I want around my daughter.' ... after that I was just put out. I got a little mad at him and said something really horrible. I apologized right after saying it - but I know I still hurt him." Barbara said with a frown, her hand now visibly trembling.

Reaching across the table, Bruce pried her hand away from her coffee cup. His hand settling on top of hers, fingers intertwined. "He'll understand Barbara, he loves you, he's only thinking of what's best for you."Bruce said while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Like he knows what's best for me... he barely knows me"Barbara spat bitterly.

"Barbara" Bruce gave her a stern look, and Barbara couldn't help but sigh.

"... I know ... it's just ... would it kill my father to keep his mouth shut..." Barbara asked, looking away.

Bruce smirked, "You mean like you do about Sarah."

For a moment Barbara sat perfectly still, eyes wide in surprise. Bruce could see his words had hit there mark. Furthermore he could tell Barbara had instantly come to realize the truth in his words.

Turning to face him once more, Barbara pouted. "God, I hate it when your right." She said eyes downcast.

"I know the feeling..." Bruce muttered under his breath, while taking a final sip of his coffee. Getting up from his seat he padded over to the sink. "So what do you plan on doing today?" He asked over his shoulder, while washing his mug.

Barbara remained silent for a moment simply staring at him. She didn't think she had ever seen him wash dishes before. Almost in a daze she watched as he turned around and swiped her empty mug off the table. Barbara was startled by how easily he seemed to perform such a mundane task.

Setting the mugs on the rack to dry Bruce turned around, leaning his back against the kitchen counter.

Realizing he was awaiting her reply, Barbara glanced at the tiny clock on her microwave. "Honestly, I'm going to take a shower and go to work ,it's almost seven-thirty."

Bruce frowned. "That's too bad - I was hoping you'd spend the day with me"

"Your not going to work?" Barbara asked, eyebrow raised .

That was odd, lately Bruce had been throwing himself head first into work, day and night.

"Funny thing about owning the company you work for - you set your own hours..." Bruce said with a smirk, arms crossing over his chest.

Barbara sighed - she knew that look...

"I guess I could call out ..." She said, rising from her chair and padding over to her phone. "... after yesterday I could use the brake." She mumbled while punching in the digits for the Gotham Police Department.

From his place in the kitchen Bruce silently rejoiced. Instantly he began planning their day, his mind running over all the things they could possibly do. Obviously they'd have to go back to the manor first - he needed to change his clothes. Which meant he had to call Alfred.

Pushing off of the counter Bruce quietly padded into the livingroom.

Barbara stood arms crossed, foot tapping as she impatiently waited for the switchboard to connect her to her father. It was obvious she was nervous, and Bruce suddenly wished he could do something to smooth out relations between Barbara and her father.

Between Barbara curling and uncurling the cord of her phone in her hands, her father's voice finally floated over the line.

"Hi daddy" Barbara said, the phone cord dropping from between her fingers.

Turning toward her bedroom, Bruce began to leave allowing her to finish her conversation in private.

By now, Barbara was pacing back and forth across her livingroom. "No daddy this has nothing to do with Bruce!" She said giving an exasperated sigh.

Bruce halted at the mentioning of his name. Turning around he stood in the doorway to her bedroom listening as she continued on with the conversation.

"- yes he did daddy, my car's in the shop." Barbara said glaring at the floor while listening to her father's reply.

"It's taken care of daddy - don't worry about it" Barbara said, an alarming amount of bitterness leaking into her voice.

From his spot in the doorway, Bruce wondered if that bitterness was directed toward him. Sighing he shook his head.

...He had a feeling she wouldn't forgive him so easily...

* * *

Barbara groaned, hanging up the phone.

That didn't go very well...

Sighing she turned toward her bedroom, stopping in the doorway. Amused, she watched as Bruce scoured her room, looking for pieces of clothing. Clearly annoyed, Bruce stood in the middle of her room hands on his hips. He glared as his gaze swept around the room, eyes landing on her form in the doorway.

"I can't find my pants..."

Barbara couldn't help but smile. "Well they have to be here - somewhere..." She said looking around.

For the next ten minutes, Bruce and Barbara searched fruitlessly about her room. Bruce had almost given up hope when a cry sounded from behind him, turning around Bruce quirked an eyebrow at her bed.

"Oh wait, I found them!" Cried Barbara rising off the floor, his pants clutched triumphantly in her hand.

"How did they end up under the bed?" Asked Bruce, glancing once more at her bed.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Barbara said, tossing Bruce his pants. Turning around she headed toward her bathroom. " I'm going to take a shower"

Bruce watched her enter the bathroom, loosening the belt of her robe as she went. "Your more then welcome to join me." She called over her shoulder, before disappearing from sight.

There was a moment of silence, before the sound of running water could be heard. One bathrobe and one pair of pants simultaneously fluttering to the floor.

* * *

By the time the pair exited Barbara's apartment building it was already 8:30 am. Alfred dutifully opened the back door of Bruce's rolls Royce for them.

"Good morning Alfred" Barbara said with a smile, while ducking into the back seat of the car.

"Good morning Mistress Barbara" Alfred said, with a smile.

Barbara froze in the back seat ... did he just call her 'Mistress Barbara' ... since when did he do that... she thought curiously.

"Alfred" Bruce said nodding at the older man as he slipped into the seat beside her. Closing the door Alfred made his way to the driver's side. Seating himself behind the wheel, he started the engine slowly navigating his way through Gotham's busy streets.

Leaning over in her seat Barbara whispered under her breath. "Bruce, why did he call me 'Mistress Barbara' "

"What are you talking about, he always calls you that." Bruce said giving her a strange look out of the corner of his eyes.

"No he doesn't" Barbara vehemently whispered "He always calls me 'Miss Gordon' "

Bruce froze, his eyes meeting Alfred's in the rearview mirror.

_**Alfred always addressed her as Miss Gordon.**_

_**Yet, Alfred always referred to her as Mistress Barbara. **_

How was it he had never noticed this before.

"Bruce?" Blinking, he looked at the woman beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked at his frown.

"Nothing ... I just realized something - it's not important" He said giving her a smile. As soon as she had turned her gaze to the passing scenery, Bruce sent Alfred a scathing glance. From the front seat Alfred smirked, his eyes gazing smugly back at Bruce through the rearview mirror.

Sometimes... he wondered if it really was possible for Alfred to know everything.


	8. cars, run's, and pool time fun

Well here it is another chapter, It took me a while to pull it together but I think it turned out pretty well. I believe it's my longest one yet - so happy reading! I'd just like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and my other one broken routines - you guys keep me going, so thank you so much for your support. Hope you enjoy the new chapter - AkuIku

* * *

When Bruce had first asked Barbara to spend the day with him, she had been somewhat hesitant about accepting his offer. She hadn't known what to expect from a man who'd never taken a vacation in his life. A man married to his work, who was completely aware of the fact, yet saw no problem with it. When they'd driven to the Manor, Barbara had silently observed the mounting tension between Alfred and Bruce. What the cause of this tension was Barbara wasn't sure, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with her. 

Bruce ushered her from the car, and she flinched inwardly as his hand settled on the small of her back. Barbara supposed it would be quite some time before she'd ever get used to displays of affections or intimacy on Bruce's part. Upon their arrival Alfred had left them to their own devices, siting a long list of errands as an excuse for his hasty departure. Bruce had informed her that he would most likely spend the rest of the day running around the city, not arriving back at the manor until after he had picked Tim up from school.

Alone with Bruce, in the deserted manor, Barbara suddenly found the whole situation awkward. Outside of costume the pair had never really socialized, it just wasn't done - they had their identities to protect. Yet now everything seemed different, and Barbara didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She'd silently followed him through the halls of the manor, barely paying any attention to where they were going. It wasn't until he'd paused to open a door that Barbara realized where they were. She'd stood in the doorway, watching as Bruce disappeared into what she could only assume was his walk-in closet. Her gaze darted about the room before her, it was a completely foreign place to her, she'd never been in Bruce's bedroom before.

Willing herself forward, she'd quietly entered his room closing the door behind her. Glancing around the first thing which grabbed her attention was the sheer size of the rooms. Her entire apartment could have fit in his bedroom alone, Barbara noted somewhat bitterly. That didn't even include the master bathroom, walk-in closet, or the sitting room one was instantly met with upon entering his master suite.

Curious, Barbara began to wander about the rooms, the whole time trying to silence the nagging voice in her head scolding her for so grossly invading Bruce's privacy. There were reason's why she had never before been allowed access to these rooms. They were Bruce's sanctuary . . . even more so then the cave. He could always come here and know for certain that no one would dare to disturb his peace. When he was troubled, plagued with so many doubts that even Batman brought him no solace, he would always retreat to the safety of these rooms.

Barbara sighed, taking in the room around her. His choice of colors surprised her. Everything was decorated in shades of red and gold, only a hint of black here and there. Yet she supposed that even Bruce could grow weary of constant darkness.

The siting room had a few chairs and a couch. A big screen plasma tv took up almost an entire wall. To her left there was a pair of French doors leading to a balcony. From which she supposed you'd be able to see the sprawling rose gardens in all their splendor. There was only one painting adorning the walls of his suite, a large modern art piece which he hung above his alarmingly large bed. Barbara actually took a moment to pause and contemplate just what would cause a man, even one the size of Bruce, to need a bed that large. Lifting her gaze to rest on the painting Barbara frowned. She had never been a fan of modern art, so she instantly hated the piece. To her it was nothing more then a few colorful lines scribbled on a canvas. But to each his own, and if Bruce actually liked it, so be it . . . it was his room after all.

To her right she could make out a large bathroom, its door left half open. Curious she got up from her spot on the edge of Bruce's bed, gently pushing open the door to his bathroom. Her eyes immediately fixed on the large Jacuzzi tub in the corner. Looking around she couldn't believe what she was seeing . . . Two sinks, marble counter tops, a large glassed-in shower. It was the kind of picture-perfect bathroom that one sees in a magazine, but never in really life.

Bruce had finished changing by the time Barbara had stopped mooning over his bathroom. She found him sitting at a small table scattered with documents. Padding over to him she watched as his fingers typed away furiously at the keys of his laptop.

"Sorry - just have to check my mail, and make a couple of calls . . . then I'm all yours for the day." He said somewhat distractedly, his eyes never leaving the computer screen, a grin playing across his lips.

"No hurry, we've got the whole day . . . do whatever you have to." Barbara said glancing over his shoulder, and immediately smiling at the not so nicely worded email Bruce was now sending to the head of his PR department. Apparently the rumors of him being gay were circulating once more, and they wanted him to be seen out on the town with some up and coming actress for good publicity. Bruce naturally didn't want any part of it and made that abundantly clear in his email.

"You sure have a way with words B..." Barbara frowned stepping back a few steps.

'_Where the hell did that come from_', she asked herself. _Since when did she have a pet name for Bruce . . . _

Shaking her head, Barbara decided it was better not to dwell on that topic for longer then necessary, and once again began to wander his room. Stopping here and there to look at the few photos' Bruce had scattered about. Sitting down on the side of his bed, Barbara glanced at his small bedside table. On it sat a lamp, a clock, and a small frame holding three pictures in it. The first was an old, faded one of him and his parents before they had died. The next was a group shot of him and his sons. Dick grinning madly while giving Tim bunny ears, Bruce straining desperately to keep a smile on his face while restraining Tim with an arm.

And the last picture . . .

The last picture was one of her and Bruce. She'd never seen it before, and instantly began pondering over when it was taken. Hesitantly she looked away, trying to figure out why the picture unnerved her so much. Glancing at Bruce, she found him pacing back and forth about the room, talking on a cell phone. Looking once more at the photo Barbara frowned, she'd just have to ask him later . . .

Sighing, she glanced back at Bruce who was searching through his scattered files for something, all the while arguing with Lucius Fox over the phone.

Juggling files, Bruce worked diligently to keep his temper in check . . . this was not how he wanted today to go at all. "Lucius . . . is this really the time to start reconsidering the finer points of our proposal."

She could tell Bruce didn't like the answer Lucius gave him by the way his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. It was the same look he got every time Dick came to visit.

"Well I understand that . . . all I'm saying is that it's a little late to change our . . . " He hadn't begun to yell, but Barbara could tell he wanted to. His voice had dropped considerably lower, his tone changing instantly, becoming devoid of all emotions.

One could say he had slipped into his Batman persona - yet Barbara knew that wasn't entirely true. Bruce had spent most of his adult life pretending to be someone. Pretending to be a spoilt billionaire during the day and pretending to be a hardened vigilante at night. He'd spent so long pretending that there where very few times in which Barbara could remember Bruce ever being himself. The older he got the harder it became to differentiate Bruce Wayne from Batman and vice versa.

This was simply a hazard of living a double life. Bruce himself became a mixture of both the man he pretended to be in public, and the man he pretended to be in private . . . for in the end that was all it was - pretending . . . it didn't matter how close you were to him, Bruce liked to be in control. And the easiest way to gain control of a situation was to have everyone underestimate you. She could understand that, the reasoning which motivated him to do so. It was the same reasoning which lead her to perpetually play nice and dumb.

She'd accepted that years ago, or at least she told herself she had.

The only problem being that eventually, it becomes hard to tell where a lie ends and the truth begins. You pretend so much that you lose yourself completely and you end up sad, lonely, and cold - just like they had. Losing yourself, would always be the part which hurt the most. There where certain aspects of Bruce that failed to belong to either the billionaire playboy or the batman. The reality that Bruce could be someone completely different then either role he played, and the idea that he saw these last bits of himself as a weakness, was heartbreaking.

Barbara jumped when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Bruce standing before her, looking puzzled.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his hand leaving her shoulder to brush a few strands of hair away from her face.

Barbara smiled meekly. "Sorry, I was in my own little world. You startled me."

Bruce smiled back. "I realized that" He replied softly, glancing down at her. "Ready to go?" He asked while extending a hand to pull her to her feet.

"Go where ..." Barbara asked following him out of the suite and into the empty halls of the manor.

"It's a surprise"

* * *

A surprise ... 

It was a surprise alright, Barbara thought bitterly while looking about the showroom and the sea of cars which now surrounded her.

Trust Bruce to bring her to a car dealership on their first date ...

Barbara snorted at the thought, this could hardly be considered a date. Bruce had spent most of his time talking to salesmen so far... he'd barely said three words to her.

"So what do you think?"

Barbara blinked, finding both Bruce and the salesman staring at her. It seemed they finally wanted her opinion.

Giving her best smile to the salesman, she grabbed hold of Bruce's arm. "Could you just give us a minute to talk this over" She asked, chirping her thanks as the man walked away and into his office.

Her grip tightened on his arm as she whispered vehemently. "What do I think - I think you should have just fixed my old car."

Bruce rolled his eyes, marveling at her theatrics, while whispering under his breath. "It was a death trap."

"It was a Honda!" Barbara spat through clenched teeth, the fact that they were in public being the only thing keeping her anger in check.

"You know, you've got to be the only woman in the world who would get in a fight with me because I wanted to buy you a new car" Bruce said an annoyed expression coming over his face, as he grabbed hold of her hand, which now had a death grip on his lower arm.

Barbara shook her head empathically. "I don't need a new car, there was nothing wrong with my old one!"

For a minute Bruce just looked at her. "You mean...besides it not starting"

Barbara sighed, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "You said you'd take care of this."

Bruce gave an almost inaudible grunt. "Well I thought you'd appreciate it more if I let you pick out your own car."

Apparently I was wrong ... Bruce added silently in his head.

Barbara turned around to face him completely.

"You do realize this is insane, right ... I mean I don't need you to by me a car, let alone one this expensive." She said her eyes coming to rest on the brand new Mercedes Benz he'd just decided would be perfect for her.

"I mean a car this nice ... one night in front of my apartment building and it'd be gone" Barbara froze the moment she said it, instantly regretting the words she'd spoken.

Bruce's eyes narrowed and Barbara blanched.

_Great ...just what I need_

Barbara groaned, eyes closing, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'm not moving"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he quirked an eyebrow. "Did I suggest you should?"

Barbara frowned, eyes snapping open in annoyance. "You didn't have to, the look was enough."

"**Well what do you expect -**"

Barbara cut him off, eyes glancing around the showroom. "Keep your voice down!"

Bruce gave a frustrated sigh before trying once more to reason with her. "You could always -"

"No" Barbara didn't even what to think about what he could be offering.

"But..." Bruce was once again cut off , this time by the re-emergence of the salesman.

After an awkward moment of silence, Barbara snapped around to face a now very confused car salesman. "Does it come in black...?" She asked gesturing toward the Mercedes.

The man nodded emphatically.

"We'll take it"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the papers where signed, the car was paid for, and Bruce and Barbara where on their merry way. They had agreed upon the car being dropped off the next day at the manor, much to Barbara's chagrin. And as they pulled out of the dealership's parking lot, she wanted nothing more then to stare silently out the window into traffic while completely ignoring the man beside her. 

But things never seemed to work out the way she wanted them to ...

Bruce's eyes darted between the traffic before him and the woman beside him. "If you think getting the car is going to stop me from..."

_Of corse it's not going to stop you ... nothing stop's you - you're batman._

Barbara frowned, rolling her eyes at the thought. A gesture which did not go unnoticed by Bruce.

"This is ridiculous ... your car broke down - I got you a new one... a better one, and I'll admit I did it for somewhat selfish reasons. But I'd rather spend money on a new car, then worry about what will happen the next time your car won't start and you get stuck walking through Gotham in the middle of the night."Bruce said, jaw clenched, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

And then things made sense...

Barbara turned her attention from the stop and go traffic surrounding them, to the aggravated man beside her.

Sighing she reached out a hand and rested it on his arm, causing him to look over at her. "you saw me, didn't you"

Bruce nodded but remained silent, turning to face the road once again.

Barbara hesitated before continuing on. "A little early for patrol"

Traffic was finally starting to move again, Bruce navigated toward the center of Gotham - deciding to stop for lunch before returning to the manor. "I did rounds before going to the watchtower."

Barbara smiled turning to look out the window once more. "That's why you were so pissed when you called me"

Bruce frowned recalling the inane meeting he had been dragged off to... _emergency his ass_

"Among other things, yes"

Barbara sighed. "I still think a new car is going a little overboard "

Bruce sighed pulling up to the entrance of his favorite restaurant. "It'll hardly bankrupt me Barbara, even if I tried to I couldn't spend all my money - at least not in one lifetime, it's mathematically impossible."

Getting out of the car he handed his keys to the valet who was holding the car door open for Barbara.

"Hey Chris, home for spring brake?" Bruce said smiling as Barbara exited the car immediately locking arms with him.

The young man smiled closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. "You know it Mr. Wayne - D.C. is expensive"

"Only two more years, and it'll be completely worth it" Bruce chuckled, throwing over his shoulder as he ascended the front steps. "Who know's - you could come work for me"

As they entered into the foyer Barbara gave him a puzzled look. "What was that..."

Bruce frowned in confusion "you mean Chris ...?" He asked gesturing to the door as they waited for the maitre d' to sit them.

Barbara nodded "that's exactly what I'm talking about"

Bruce shrugged, "He's a good kid, sophomore at Georgetown - he worked here all through highschool, still comes back in the summer and during vacations now that he's away at college."

"Mr. Wayne we have your favorite table ready for you" Said a tall blond haired women, as she came toward them menus in hand.

"Thank you, Trisha" Bruce flashed a smile at the woman as she lead them to a somewhat secluded table.

"No problem Mr. Wayne - anything for you" Said Trisha with a smile while setting their menus in front of them.

"Enjoy" She said with winking at Bruce before leaving them to ponder over there menus.

"A friend of yours" Barbara said eyebrow raised.

"Give me a break Barbara - just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm a snob. Even when I'm pretending to be an idiot I'll allow myself to mix with the "hired help" ..." Bruce said glancing up from his menu to give her a disapproving look.

"Sorry, let me guess another long time employee you've befriended..." Barbara said somewhat embarrassed.

"Actually I think I dated her" Bruce said nonchalantly while looking over the menu.

Barbara scoffed, repeating his statement, annoyance clear in her tone. "You 'think' you dated her"

To which Bruce absentmindedly answered. "Well it's hard to actually keep track - "

"I don't believe you" Barbara said cutting him of mid sentence.

"What? - It's the truth...how else do you think I keep my playboy reputation going." Said Bruce, almost as if he was challenging her. "I mean come on, even I can't remember every woman I've dated...it wasn't as if I was ever serious about it. The number of girlfriends I've truly had I could count on one hand."

Barbara didn't believe any of that for a second. She scowled, eyes boring holes into him as he remained steeped in reading his menu. "Your kidding me right... you would think you'd keep a list or something, especially with that anal-retentive side of yours."

Bruce looked up from his menu, eyes narrowing. "I'm only human Barbara"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "That's the first time I've ever heard those words come out of your mouth, and It'll probably be the last ... since when do you forget a face, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled, not his true smile nor his malicious smile, but a smug one full of righteousness and arrogance. "Stop arguing with me and read your menu Barb ... our waitress is coming"

Barbara could only roll her eyes and bite her tongue as their waitress approached. Choosing to forgo having the last word, for a few seconds of actually scanning over the menu.

* * *

After their initial conversation, the two had a relatively peaceful lunch. Upon leaving the restaurant Bruce made sure to give Chris a rather large tip, before wishing him luck in the remainder of his school year. Silence overtook the pair as they once again braved the city traffic, on their journey home. 

Barbara wasn't the only one struck by a sense of awkwardness, Bruce was beginning to wonder why it was so hard for them to coexist without clashing personalities. For two people who were supposed to like each other, they sure had a funny way of showing it. He wondered if perhaps getting involved with each other in the first place had been a mistake. Then again nothing in his life had ever come easy...and it was a given that anything in life with worth, was only gained through hard work. Not to mention he did have a habit of antagonizing Barbara for his own amusement, she certainly was something when provoked.

Bruce sighed, it would be a miracle indeed if they managed to make it through the day without killing each other.

By the time they reached the manor, both had grown a bit restless from hours spent confined to the car due to traffic. Bruce himself was used to a daily routine which included various forms of exercise to maintain his physique. That was until today, Barbara had shot any kind of routine he had to hell. When Bruce first suggested they partake of some kind of activity he had expected her immediate refusal. So it came as a surprise when she more then willingly agreed to work out a bit... maybe even go for a run ...

* * *

Which lead Barbara to her current position: sweaty, winded, and annoyed. 

"Hey ... wait up!"

Barbara sprinted down the dirt path, occasionally swatting away shrubbery as she jogged back toward the manor. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, her bangs plastered to her face. Panting, she forced herself forward in another sudden burst of speed, once again falling into place beside Bruce.

"For the millionth time Bruce - slow down!" She barked between breaths, all the while silently cursing herself for ever excepting his invitation in the first place.

Eyes widening Bruce slowed his pace to match hers, throwing an apologetic glance in her direction. "Sorry... I didn't even realize I had sped up again."

"Obviously ...I guess this is what I get for agreeing to run with you." She said wryly while swatting a few stray wisps of hair out of her eyes. " Just try to tone it down a notch B ... or you'll give me a coronary... seriously, it wasn't until this moment that I realized what incredible shape your in."

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he shook his head. "Your hardly out of shape Barbara ... and what's with the nickname, this is the second time you've used it?"

"What I can't give you a nickname ...you should just be happy I picked B, would you rather I go around calling you Brucie..." She asked arching an eyebrow.

Bruce cringed, he hated when women called him that.

"I didn't think so" Barbara said smiling as they emerged from the foliage into the gardens behind the manor.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Barbara begrudgingly followed Bruce through the rose garden and on to the terrace.

She moaned collapsing into a patio chair. "That was ridiculous..."

Bruce disappeared into the manor, only to return a moment later with two bottles of water. "I promise next time I'll be more considerate... I'm not used to having to accommodate for someone else's pace."

Barbara frowned, grabbing a bottle of water out of his hand. "Next time! Are you insane, there is no next time - this was a one time thing B...next time...?" She said shaking her head then taking a large gulp of water.

"I swear your trying to kill me."

* * *

"Now this was a good idea" Barbara smiled as she swam lazily about the pool, watching Bruce swim laps. 

She loved to swim, always had ever since she was a child, but she hated going to the beach. Between the crowds of people, the seaweed, and the possibility of running into living creatures Barbara had become fed up with swimming in the ocean. So after their run, and before Bruce could suggest any other forms of torture for them to participate in, Barbara proposed they go for a swim to cool off. Luckily Bruce had no objections, so the pair had changed into their bathing suite's and made their way to the Manor's indoor pool.

Barbara made a few dives off the diving board, before beginning to glide through the water aimlessly. Eventually growing tiered, Barbara pulled herself onto an inflatable raft, and contentedly drifted about the pool. She'd never before thought of swimming as a spectator's sport, but that changed as she watched Bruce diligently swim back and forth, every once in a while switching strokes. The way he moved, seemed effortless, as if he was barely exerting himself at all. And considering the shape he was in, that was probably the truth.

"Your right, this was a good idea"

Barbara blinked, watching as Bruce swam over to the side of her raft. "Alfred should be home soon... stay for dinner...?"

Barbara laughed as Bruce began to pull the raft, with her on it, toward the shallow end of the pool.

"Of corse I'll stay ...When have I ever passed up a chance for free food? Especially something Alfred's made."

Slipping off of the raft, Barbara followed Bruce up the steps and out of the pool. Grabbing towels off the patio table, they both took a few minutes to dry off before heading back to his room.

"We should have plenty of time to shower and change before Alfred and Tim get home." Bruce said, glancing at his alarm clock before entering into his bathroom.

"You go ahead and take a shower" Barbara said entering behind him, and closing the door. "I think I'll take a bath."

By the time Bruce emerged from his shower, Barbara was already contentedly soaking in his bath tub. Where she had managed to find bubble bath, he'd never know, but the sight she made was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

Barbara broke out into a large grin, her eyes fluttering open. "You have no idea..."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head as he walked out into his bedroom. He'd never understand why women had such a fixation on baths, the only reason he had the tub was for his back. Really his aching muscles were the only thing which drove him to use the thing.

Glancing over his shoulder, he took one last look at Barbara before leaving the room. She reclined in the tub, one arm on either side, bubbles obscuring most of her body from sight. Eyes closed, face relaxed, a gentile smile pulling at her lips. She was a picture of contentment, and to Bruce it seemed as though she belonged there. The thought of which terrified him at heart.

* * *

There it is - another chapter! Tell me what you think, AkuIku 


	9. Waiting is over

Well here's the new chapter! It took me longer then expected ( honestly because I had so many ideas) Plus I had my Birthday! (worked that night till 2 am - for harry potter release ... but my mom and aunt did come by with a cupcake!) ... anyway took me a while to finish - sorry, but thanks for all the reviews! This is my longest chapter yet ... about 16 pages, so happy ready - AkuIku

* * *

James Gordon could sometimes be idealistic, occasionally even naive, but even so he wasn't a fool. When his daughter arrived for work Tuesday morning, late and driving a brand-new Mercedes he didn't have to think twice about where it had come from. It was obviously Bruce's doing, and although Jim liked to think that his daughter was always honest with him, he knew in a second that she wasn't just Bruce's friend.

He didn't care how rich Bruce was. A friend doesn't buy you a Mercedes.

Jim sighed, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had the overwhelming feeling that his daughter was throwing her life away. She was a smart girl, and until now he'd always thought her practical enough not to let Bruce's charm sweep her off her feet. Hell that was one of the reasons he had allowed her to socialize with him, even in her youth she had always seemed wise beyond her years. He never had anything to fear, Barbara just wasn't a romantic - she was far too logical a creature.

Yet the older she got, the more time she began to spend with him. And he'd been forced, years ago, to except that Barbara actually liked Bruce. Not for his money, not for his looks, but for the person he was. And in all honesty, that baffled Jim. He'd never had a problem with Bruce, he was a nice guy who'd been very generous with his money and done a lot to help the community.

Apart from that he was a hopeless womanizer, a heavy drinker, and was considered by and large to be a total buffoon. Three attributes which left Jim wonder what his daughter was thinking ever getting involved with him in the first place. He just wasn't her type . . .

But what worried him the most was the feeling he'd always get, like there was something going on that he wasn't aware of. As police commissioner that had made him somewhat wary of Bruce, something about him just didn't add up. Now Jim knew very little about the world of business, but logic would dictate that morons don't run trillion dollar business empires. And for reason's beyond his own understanding, Jim was of the opinion that Bruce was anything but a figurehead for the company. No - he'd seen Bruce on enough occasions to know that he was a man who liked to be in control, and that he somehow always managed to get what he wanted.

Which lead him back to Barbara . . . it seemed to him that she was getting in over her head. It may be expensive dinners and pricey gifts, but once Bruce got what he wanted he'd chew her up and spit her out. Leaving Barbara an emotional wreck, and quite frankly Jim just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Shortly after Barbara arrived at her desk, she was called into her father's office. She hesitated before her father's closed office door that in itself was a horrible sign, for her father normally kept the door to his office side open. He only closed it when he was mad, sighing Barbara opened the door fully aware of what was about to happen. 

At first she had simply sat in silence, shrinking into the chair in front of his desk, waiting for his little tirade to end. But when he showed no signs of calming down, Barbara began to fight back, and she was sure that by now the entire office could hear their screams.

Shooting out of her seat, Barbara stood before her father, eyes imploring him to see reason. "Daddy please - just let me explain . . . "

This only seemed to anger him more.

"Explain! How the hell do you possibly expect to explain away a Mercedes!" Jim yelled, violently gesturing toward the car they could clearly see parked below from his office windows.

"Daddy-" Barbara tried once more only to find herself cut off completely by her father.

"No! This has gone on long enough Barbara, you take that car and you give it back to him-"

On the inside Barbara cringed, the way he'd just referred to Bruce was as if the thought of him alone made his skin crawl. Fighting back tears, she gazed back at her father defiantly, head held high. "It's my car daddy - It's in my name . . . "

Jim growled, eyes narrowing into little slits. "I don't care Barbara. It's just wrong! Do you know what the press would say if they ever found out about you accepting extravagant gifts from men . . . My image is important, especially in a city as corrupt as this one - How do you think that looks for me? You receiving opulent gifts from Bruce Wayne, in exchange for God knows what! For Christ's sake Barbara, was a new car really worth risking your reputation as well as mine!"

Barbara remained silent for a moment, staring at him blankly, before blinking back to reality. She couldn't believe her own father had just said that to her . . . he'd done everything but come right out and call her a whore.

Barbara frowned, eyes glassing over with tears. "No daddy - I never even considered it." She said, looking him straight in the eye before turning around and walking out of his office.

She could hear him calling after her, but she refused to turn around. She continued on to her desk, ignoring the eyes which followed her. The entire office had gone silent, and there wasn't a person in the room who wasn't waiting with bated breath for her reaction. Silently she grabbed her purse off her desk, and reached for her jacket, she had no intention of staying in the office any longer then necessary.

"Barbara - wait" She flinched as she felt her father's hand come to rest on her arm. Snapping around violently, she ripped his hand from her arm.

"NO Daddy, I'm done waiting . . . I quit!" She snarled bitterly, turning around and storming off toward the door.

Halting in the doorway Barbara faced her father, fixing him with a glare. "And by the way daddy, I didn't whore myself off to Bruce to get that car. My old one broke down and I ended up walking home in the middle of the night, because I didn't want to ask you for a ride. So instead of fixing my old car and worrying about what would happen to me the next time it broke down Bruce bought me a new one - I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it - I even put up a fight at the dealership. But because the man, who you've so grossly misjudged, was scarred that something might happen to me - I took it. Not because he was trying to buy me, not because he had some kind of ulterior motive, but because he genuinely cared about me and my safety."

That said she threw open the door and marched out of the building, leaving behind a remorse filled father, and a room full of wide-eyed officers in her wake.

Her tears were already falling by the time she made it to her car. Barbara had been able to hold them off, until just after she had left the station. It took her a few minutes to compose herself and she was sure there were plenty of eyes watching her from office windows. Part of her bitterly hoped her father was watching, so he could see for himself just how much he had hurt her.

Her tears subsiding, Barbara started her car and drove aimlessly around the city for most of the morning, in a desperate attempt to clear her head. When that didn't work, she decided to just go home, leaving her locked car outside her building and storming up four flights of stairs to her apartment.

She ignored the flashing light on her answering machine, turned off her cell phone, and curled up in bed tears once again beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

* * *

She had cried herself to sleep . . . 

That was the first thing Barbara realized hours later, after being startled awake by sounds of movement coming from within her apartment. She froze as she heard footsteps drawing nearer, trying to slow the beating of her heart. She held her breath as she heard the intruder pause in the doorway to her bedroom. Praying to every God that she didn't believe in, that they would assume she was still a sleep.

"Barbara - I can tell you're awake from the way your breathing."

Her eyes snapped open instantly at the familiar voice, sitting up she managed to give a startled squeak. "Bruce! ... what are you - wait a minute, how did you get in?"Barbara asked frowning slightly at him.

Bruce shrugged nonchalantly. "I picked the lock when you didn't answer"

"Of course you did" Barbara said deadpan, staring blankly at him while he fumbled around for a light switch in the dark.

She wished he had never bothered turning on the lights, because it was much easier to hide the state she was in while surrounded by darkness. She sighed, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. All the while silently cursing Bruce and his silence. She sat there, her hair a tangled mess, her eyes swollen and red, streaks of mascara running down each cheek. Altogether she looked a wreck, and Bruce glanced around nervously before sitting down beside her in bed, as if he was afraid some unknown assailant would suddenly appear and attack him.

"What happened?" Was all he asked, the concern in his voice making up for his bluntness.

"I quit my job"Barbara said, sniffling a bit while she tried to rub away smudges of mascara . . . all she did was make it worse. "Daddy . . . Daddy was horrible - you should of heard what he said about me . . . you should have heard what he said about you . . . " Barbara trailed off, using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the newly formed tears which now blurred her vision.

Bruce frowned, he'd been afraid something like this would happen. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Barb . . . everyone has disagreements . . . " He said, grimacing at the doubtful look Barbara shot his way. Her gesture was an unnecessary one, for Bruce himself could barely believe the words which had tumbled from his lips.

"That's just it - He did Bruce . . . he meant every word he said . . . " Barbara faltered, going silent before finally choking out " . . . he basically called me a whore . . . can you believe that, he called his own daughter a whore . . . "

Bruce froze, silently swearing as Barbara continued on voice quivering. "He wanted me to give the car back . . . asked me how he would look, if the press ever found out I was accepting extravagant gifts from men . . . wanted to know if a new car was really worth risking his reputation." Barbara choked, shoulders shaking with effort, as she once again tried to fight back her tears.

When she finally failed, her emotions overcoming her, Bruce could do nothing more then hold her as she fell into complete hysterics. Kissing her gently on the temple, he whispered the same phrase over and over to her, his heart constricting tightly with each sob she gave.

* * *

Bruce sat there as she clung to him, the whole time his mind reeling. This was his fault, he had brought this upon her . . . and as he sat there desperately trying to give her some form of comfort he felt beside himself with guilt. 

It wasn't supposed to be like this . . .

The minutes seemed like hours to Bruce, as he watched Barbara's small form wracked with sobs tremble in his arms. Each cry she gave tore at his heart, and part of him hated her for making him feel so helpless. Yet another part of him loved her for making him feel at all, for forcing him to confront the demons he had hidden from for so long.

"It'll be all right Barbara, I promise." He whispered, running a hand through her hair. If Barbara had only seen the look upon his face as he spoke those words. Perhaps she would have recognized the look of hard determination which had steeled his eyes.

He didn't care what it took, he would make things right . . .

Because Batman never failed to accomplish the goals he set, and Bruce Wayne never broke a promise.

* * *

As she watched him sweep out her bedroom window and down the fire escape, Barbara wondered if this was how their relationship would always be. 

Relationship . . . could she even call what they had a relationship . . . just because they had sex doesn't make them a couple.

Barbara returned to bed, frowning at her last thought. Previous activities had left her bed in shambles, and as she tried to arrange her sheets into some semblance of order she ignore the feelings of guilt which were growing within her.

She had needed that . . . and it sounded horrible, base even . . . but getting lost in reckless abandon had afforded her just the kind of release she had needed. In his own way Bruce had been able to comfort her, which in itself was fine, but at the same time worried her horribly. She understood fully that he was a man of actions, not words... actions were the only way he could ever freely express his feelings. Yet she worried that his lack of communication skills would doom them and their relationship before it had even began.

Sure things worked now, but how much longer could they go on like this. Would she become just another one of his secrets? Something to be locked away behind the manor's doors . . .

She had told her father she was tiered of waiting, and it had been the truth. She was tiered of standing by faithfully as Bruce played tug-a-war with her heart. She no longer wanted to sit by denying that she wanted him, yet she no longer wanted to feel left in the dark. She wanted to know if they were simply two damaged souls clinging desperately to one another. Or if there was something more going on between the two of them.

She loved him . . . but that had never mattered much to him in the past. For once she wanted Bruce to make the first move, for him to be the one to put himself on the ledge and open the inner workings of his heart and mind to her. In the end everything hinged on Bruce,who - unfortunately she had little faith in him. Experience had taught Barbara that when it came to his heart and the truth, Bruce would always let her down.

* * *

Sometimes Tim felt like the odd man out, like there was something going on that he didn't know about. Chances where, there usually was something going on that he didn't know about. In comparison to Dick he was young and inexperienced, and that often led to Bruce and Barbara keeping him in the dark. He understood this, and as much as it pained him to say it, he had come to accept it. Yet it would be a lie to say that it didn't hurt . . . 

Tim had been relieved when he heard the sound of Batman landing beside him on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. Their patrol was supposed to have started two hours earlier, and Tim had begun to worry about his absent partner. He hadn't expected an answer when he'd asked Bruce where he had been, and he didn't receive one. Instead he spent the next four hours prowling darkened rooftops, fighting petty criminals, and dodging bullets.

He was exhausted by the time they'd arrived back at the cave, walking off to the showers in a zombie-like state. He'd been ready to call it a night when he noticed that Bruce was acting strange . . . well stranger then usual. Pajama clad, Tim ambled toward the man currently brooding before the giant screen of the cave's computer.

"Are you all right?" Tim's question snapped Bruce from his thoughts making him flinch slightly in his chair.

"I'm fine - just a bit preoccupied" He said silently rebuking himself for his laps in awareness, under normal circumstances Tim never should have been able to sneak up on him.

Tim, impressed by the fact that Bruce had actually managed to string together a whole sentence in response, decided to push his luck. "Anything I can help with?" He asked curiously, leaning against the computer console.

"I doubt it"Bruce muttered darkly with a sigh.

"It can't be that bad" Tim naively said, causing Bruce to grimace before muttering something inaudible under his breath, the most of which Tim could make out being the words 'women' and 'problems'. Which to Tim immediately translated into Barbara.

"...and by woman problems, you mean trouble with Barbara." Tim said nonchalantly, causing Bruce's head to snap up, his gaze pinning Tim to the spot where he stood.

"How did you . . . " Bruce trailed off, confusion clearly showing on his face.

Tim grinned, crossing his arms over his chest - his pose becoming an all to familiar one. And Bruce was suddenly struck with the fact that perhaps his surrogate sons where a lot more like him then he'd ever realized.

"How could I not know . . . seriously, anyone who's spent ten seconds around the two of you would have to be blind not to realize that you were attracted to one another."

Bruce blinked, apparently Tim was a hell of a lot more observant then he had originally thought.

Rolling his eyes, Tim stood up. "Just tell her you love her and be done with it." He said bluntly, before turning around and marching up the stairs to the Manor. Leaving behind one very baffled Batman, yet strangely proud father in his wake.

* * *

It was quarter to nine in the morning when a persistent pounding at her front door drove Barbara from her bed. Groggily she reached for her bathrobe, slipping it on before answering the door. And was immediately overcome by the whirlwind that was her soon to be stepmother. 

The older woman swept past her, into her livingroom before Barbara could even invite her in."Barbara you have to end this nonsense and speak with your father" She demanded, blue eyes boring holes in her back.

Frowning Barbara closed the door, murmuring vehemently to herself 'please - come on in'. Before bracing herself as she turned around to face Sarah.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" She said, lips pursed, arms crossed over her chest.

Sarah frowned, her scornful gaze traveling about Barbara's apartment, before reverting back to her with a disapproving look. "Have pity Barbara. He's a wreck"

Barbara froze, her eyes turning cold, the glare she sent Sarah's way caused the older woman to flinch. She had never seen Barbara behave in such a manor. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this is my fault" Barbara said darkly, her voice eerily calm. "Daddy brought this on himself . . . " She said firmly, her hands slipping to rest on her hips, as she stared defiantly at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, and began what Barbara could only assume was to be a lecture. "Disagreements happen Barbara-"

A lecture which she decided to forego.

"Get out"

Sarah blinked, shock and confusion clear in her expression. "Excuse me . . . " She asked completely appalled by Barbara's sudden lack of manners.

"You heard me, get out. I have no intention of listening to you lecture me about things you hardly know or could ever hope to understand. If daddy wants to patch things up with me so badly, then he knows where I am . . . but it'll take more then some menial apology and a guilt trip, for me to ever be able to forgive him."

The room plunged into silence, as Barbara firmly stood her ground, eyes daring Sarah to challenge her.

"Well I never!" Huffed Sarah as she stormed past Barbara, flinging her apartment door open and slamming it closed behind her.

"Good riddance" Barbara muttered bitterly, her lack of remorse startling even her.

* * *

"Come on Barbara, at least consider it." 

Barbara scowled at her dinner plate, this was the third time in the week which had passed since she had quit her job that he'd suggested she work for Wayne Enterprises. And Barbara was sure he was only doing it because she refused to take any money from him.

"All I'm saying is I could find something for you at Wayne Tech - you'd have a good salary, benefits, and you'd finally get to work with computers like you always wanted to." Barbara rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the hopeful note which had crept into his tone of voice.

"Bruce I've hardly been restricted from technology - there isn't a computer system I haven't been able to hack into. No government, no company, no one person has ever been able to hide their secrets from me. What makes you think I'd be learning anything new at Wayne Tech. Not to mention the tiny fact that I'm sleeping with the boss . . . that could complicate things just a bit, don't you think?"

Bruce frowned, why did she always have to make things so difficult . . . he could care less what other's thought, so long as she was safe. And no matter what Barbara thought, in Bruce's mind safety - meant making sure she could keep a roof over her head.

"Well, then how else are you going to pay your rent?" He'd struck a nerve, he could tell by the way her shoulders squared and the way her jaw clenched.

"I can find my own job" She bristled, and Bruce wondered why she always felt the need to be so damn independent, why being self-reliant meant so much to her that she'd repeatedly reject any aide he'd tried to offer her.

Bruce gazed skeptically at her over his half empty wine glass. "Where?"

Barbara shrugged. "Well I was thinking of maybe applying at the library . . . "

Bruce choked, using his napkin to quickly cover his mouth, narrowly avoiding spitting out the wine he'd just taken a sip of. It took him a few minutes to compose himself after that comment, the look she was giving him didn't help. A smug little grin pulling at her lips, her eyes staring knowingly at him while she took another dainty bite of her stake.

"The Library" Bruce finally said, raising an eyebrow, and for the first time in over a week Barbara was positively beaming.

"It was worth it just to see the look on your face."

* * *

She'd laughed at Bruce when he'd suggested she return with him to the manor, for she was in no condition to go patrolling. Yet here she found herself, deep within the caverns under Wayne Manor, surrounded by darkness. She'd spent most of the night chatting aimlessly with Alfred, as she halfheartedly monitored Batman and Robin's activities. Yet she was overwhelmingly thankful for the distraction. 

"Is everything all-right Mistress Barbara, you've seemed out of sorts lately?" Asked Alfred, his accented voice drifting down to her as he descended the stairs a tray of tea and cookies in hand.

Barbara frowned, eyes glassing over as she stared into space. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's all right Alfred."

"Perfectly fine my dear, brooding in silence happens to be a reoccurring theme with Master Bruce. I'm more then used to it." He said a smile playing on his lips, as she accepted a hot cup of tea.

"I'm well aware of that myself, Alfred." Barbara grumbled, waiting a few moments for her tea to cool before taking a few sips.

Alfred's amused gaze found its way to hers, eyes overflowing with mirth, while the rest of him struggled to maintain his air of ever-proper decorum."I'm sure you are, Mistress Barbara. I'm sure you are."

* * *

Rather then letting herself dwell on the rift which had formed between her and her father, Barbara tried for once to focus more on herself. And the first thing she chose to do was find a new job, yet by the end of the first week she was ready to give up her job hunt . . . sure she'd found several positions which she was more then qualified for - all of which happened to be at companies in direct competition with Wayne Enterprises. And although she was desperate, she was not about to jeopardize her fledgling relationship with Bruce, at least not by working for his competitors. Which left Barbara questioning just what she should do next. It was at times like these that Barbara hated the fact that Bruce literally owned half of Gotham, and the fact that the other half was owned by career criminals didn't make things any better. 

She even debated taking Bruce up on his offer, but in the end she knew her pride would never allow her to accept a job at Wayne Enterprises. She was beginning to run out of options, she went so far as to consider selling her Mercedes, even though she knew Bruce would kill her. What good was an expensive car if she ended up on the streets.

She'd laughed at Bruce when he'd first suggested she move in with him at the Manor. She'd honestly thought he'd been joking, because in her mind it was a completely insane notion. They'd dated for little more then a week, and technically they'd never even sat down to agree upon whether or not they were dating. Bruce's argument was that he had known her since she was four, and that after 30 years of friendship Barbara could hardly be considered a stranger by him -therefore such formalities were unnecessary in their relationship.

In the end Barbara wasn't sure if she could handle living at the Manor . . . to live with Bruce would be like riding an emotional roller coaster. Sure they'd see each other more, have easy access to the cave, wouldn't have to keep driving back and forth . . . but still, living together would be a big step . . . one which would eventually be unearthed by the press which so doggedly followed Bruce around. What would they do then . . . ? All of Gotham, if not the entire country would be clamoring at the taming of such a flagrant playboy as Bruce Wayne. They had enough trouble handling a relationship in secret, how could they ever hope to handle the strains of such a public relationship.

Barbara sighed, gazing out at the open ocean, the cliffs on which the estate sat had become a place of refuge for her. The constant lapping of the sea had a calming effect on her, and she would often steal away while Bruce was patrolling to simply ponder, gazing out at the murky waters of Gotham Harbor.

* * *

On one such night Bruce had arrived home earlier then expected, a rarity in his profession, and been surprised to find the cave empty. He'd showered and changed before going in search of the elusive redhead, who's presence he had come so much to depend on. He'd halted briefly in his search, chuckling softly to himself as he watched Tim enthusiastically trying to kill an army of zombies in some new video game which was all the rage. 

It was moments like this which reminded Bruce that hero or not, Tim was just a boy, and like most boys his age he enjoyed spending every moment of his free time playing video games. It wasn't something he got to do often - at least not between school, training, and patrolling. But when he did, it was as if he was in a state of euphoria. How a video game, could make a boy so happy Bruce would never understand. Perhaps it was just the normalcy of it all, the chance to relax and pretend for once that he was just a thirteen-year-old boy which drew Tim to such games.

It was times like this which made Bruce see the flaws in his parenting. He never wanted either of his boys to think he was trying to replace their fathers. He knew from experience that he never could. So he went out of his way to be a friend and mentor . . . when really they needed a parent. Part of him knew he'd robbed them of their childhoods, almost as much as the deaths of their parents had. That in his quest for redemption he had expected the impossible from them. That he had forgotten that they were children - sad, lonely children who could have used a hug more then a black belt in karate.

Bruce knew that Richard felt he'd failed him as a father . . . and that dark little voice in the back of his mind told him, he had. He realized that he'd forgotten that eventually Richard would grow up, because deep down inside Bruce never had himself - he would forever be that eight-year-old little boy. When faced with the reality that Dick was becoming his own man, he ignored it, the thought of stunting Richard's personal growth never once crossing his mind. Until one day it all back fired on him, and all the years he had spent trying to do what was best for Dick, came to nought.

That night he realized what a failure he really had been, and when Dick left and spent the next five years traveling the world - he couldn't really blame him. The thought which scared him most was that no matter how much of an impenetrable wall Bruce had erected between the two them, Dick had grown up to become a man strikingly similar to himself. Perhaps that was the universe's idea of a joke . . . or maybe it was simply what he deserved for being such a negligent father.

He'd changed after Dick left . . . and when Tim came to live with them he decided to do things differently. It would be two years in August since Tim had come to live with them, and in all honesty he'd been so afraid of making the same mistakes he'd made with Dick that he'd avoided Tim altogether in the beginning. It was Alfred and Barbara who Tim really seemed to cling too, and part of him resented that - then again what had he expected, he wasn't the most approachable of men.

It was Barbara who Tim seemed to have the closest relationship with, and Bruce supposed that was because she was the only mother-figure he had ever had. Part of Bruce found that alarming in itself . . . Barbara had never been one for children - or perhaps that was something he had just assumed, he wasn't quite sure. In the end Bruce was thankful to have the extra support - and determined to be a better father to Tim. But that didn't erase the mistakes of his past, and that didn't make things with Richard better. If anything it made them worse . . . Because for the first time Dick saw Bruce making the effort for Tim, that he had always refused to make for Dick - and that hurt.

Shaking his head Bruce, tried to stop his train of thought. Now was not the time to worry over past mistakes. Sending a fleeting glance at Tim, who was so engrossed with his game he hadn't even noticed Bruce was behind him. Bruce went back to wandering the Manor in search of Barbara.

He found her on the cliffs staring out into Gotham Harbor. In the moonlight he could just make out the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. The cool night's breeze had swept up her auburn locks and sent then streaming about her face like a crown. She shivered drawing up her legs and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I know you're there Bruce. It's no use hiding in the shadows." She had surprised him, Bruce had assumed Barbara hadn't noticed his arrival, but it seemed he was wrong.

"I wasn't hiding . . . I was simply trying to figure out what you were doing out here at this time of night." Said Bruce coming to sit down beside her.

"I always come out here - it's peaceful" Said Barbara, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why did you think I was out here - to jump . . . believe me there are easier ways to go" Barbara said with a rather mirthless laugh.

"Don't talk like that" Chided Bruce, as he gazed out at the open water. Although he was ashamed to admit it, he had for the briefest of moments thought she was ready to jump.

"Oh, come on Bruce - I'm not that desperate" . . . _yet_ . . . Barbara silently added in her head, she didn't think Bruce would appreciate it if she had spoken it aloud.

"So other then the calming effects of the ocean - is there a reason why your out here . . . ?"Bruce said with a sigh, turning to face her.

Barbara frowned, still staring off blankly at the seas in front of her. "...just thinking . . . "

"About what?" Bruce prompted leaning back on his arms, and staring up at the night's sky. It always amazed him how clear things seemed to appear from the grounds of the manor. Gotham City itself was crowded and dirty, the air was thick with clouds of smog, and lights were constantly shining. At night one could rarely make out the stars in the sky, yet just a few miles outside of Gotham one could gaze up in wonder at the grander of the night's sky. It was one of the reason's why he chose to make his parent's home his own. He'd endure the painful memories the Manor sparked, for the welcome retreat it provided from the decrepit city.

"About how much it would really suck to get stuck working at a real library . . . "

Bruce blinked, brought back to reality by Barbara's sarcasm. Barbara gave him a pointed look before shrugging off his inattentiveness.

"Job hunt going that well . . . ?" Bruce asked with a smile, and she could tell by the way he was pretending to look up at the sky that he was silently rejoicing in his head. How he could be happy with her unemployment, she would never understand.

" Well what did you expect, half the city works for you"Barbara said tersely, scowling as Bruce's smile only got larger.

"Three-fourth's actually" Said Bruce, turning to look at her. "And yet you're determined not to . . . " He said in wonder, giving her an almost curious look.

Barbara sighed once more, shaking her head. "Business and pleasure just don't mix - it never ends well . . . and I can't take another blow."She said the last part mainly to herself, But Bruce had heard her anyway, and he frowned as understanding dawned on him.

"I could ask around . . . "He offered, looking down at her hopefully, and Barbara had a hard time refusing him.

But refuse him she did, shaking her head Barbara rested her chin on her up drawn knees. "I don't want any favors Bruce. I want to do this for myself."

Bruce sighed, gazing dropping to the harbor once more. "I don't like seeing you upset." He said hoping that his excuse wouldn't sound as pathetic out loud as it did in his head.

"I know" Whispered Barbara, leaning in toward him and quietly slipping her arms around his waist.

"What can I do to make this better?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, drawing her small form even closer to his.

"Your already doing it" She said her reply surprising him, perhaps even more so then the kiss she gave him after those words had left her mouth.

* * *

"You know you should just take him up on his offer, and move into the manor." Barbara jumped, her hand flying for the light switch, a warm glow suddenly invading the Manor's kitchen. 

"How did you-" Barbara stuttered, glancing between a boxer clad Tim and the half-eaten turkey sandwich he was holding.

"I herd you coming from the old man's room . . . and you - are definitely not Bruce." Said Tim, giving her a once over before taking another bite fo his sandwich. Barbara understandably blushed, due to the fact the only thing she was wearing was one of Bruce's shirts.

"... and so you just decided to have a snack at three in the morning . . . " Asked Barbara, gritting her teeth in annoyance, all the while wishing she had the foresight to put on her bathrobe.

"I was hungry . . . " Said Tim giving Barbara a sheepish look, remarkably close to the look Bruce gave when he knew he'd unintentionally upset her.

Barbara sighed, shaking her head slightly as she walked past him to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, she sat down at the small kitchen table gesturing for Tim to sit opposite her.

"How long have you known?" She asked, taking a sip of water.

"Since before you two finally hooked up" Said Tim with a shrug. "It's pretty obvious"

Barbara frowned once more, this time sending him a reproachful look before telling him to use a napkin, as he managed to spread crumbs all over his side of the table.

"Oh - sorry" Said Tim grabbing a few napkins, and beginning to sweep up the crumbs.

Barbara remained silent for a few minutes until Tim had finished his sandwich. He was planning on going back to bed, but decided against it when she spoke.

"What makes you so sure I should move in here?" Barbara asked, staring off in a daze at the kitchen wall.

Tim squirmed a bit in his chair. He didn't think Bruce would really appreciate him getting involved with his love life. Then again - when had that stopped Tim . . . ?

"Well . . . you practically live here anyway. I mean you have a room . . . and your stuffs here . . . not to mention you walk around in nothing but a shirt at three in the morning - that's not something you normally do at someone else's house." Said Tim, hoping that Barbara wouldn't be upset by his logic or by what he was about to say.

"Plus you know, he's in a horrible mood whenever you're not here, and I think Alfred and I would really appreciate it if you came to live here permanently . . . no one wants to be around Bruce when he's in a bad mood." Said Tim, giving a mock shudder with his last statement for effect.

"It's too soon" Murmured Barbara, her mind going over all the reasons why moving in would be mistake.

"Are you kidding me . . . what the hell is it with you two" Tim asked shaking his head. "You're both completely commitment-phobic."

"I'm trying to be reasonable" Snapped Barbara, while glancing over at Tim.

Tim just stared at her for a few seconds before standing up. "Your in love with a man who dresses up like a bat . . . there's nothing reasonable about this . . . "

Barbara froze - he was right, of course, but she wasn't about to say it.

Tim froze in the door way when he heard her mumbling to herself. "When the hell did he get so smart . . . ?"

Grinning, he looked at her over his shoulder before leaving the room. His last words still ringing in her ears.

"I learned from the best."

* * *

He awoke the instant his bedroom door was opened. He couldn't help it. He had spent years honing his senses. And as a result he was always on edge, always prepared for an attack even in sleep. Bruce groaned, rolling over in bed, burrowing his head deeper into his pillow. He knew from the moment the person had entered his room that it was Barbara. How, he wasn't sure . . . He was more curious about why she was currently stumbling about his darkened room. His thoughts were brought to a halt by a sudden cry and a loud thud followed by mild cursing.

His eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up in bed.

"Barbara"

"Yes" Came the perturbed reply from somewhere in the darkness.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so . . . " Said Barbara, hesitantly siting up. "Do me a favor . . . turn on a light."

Leaning over he reached for the lamp resting upon his bedside table. With the flip of a switch the room was suddenly engulfed in light. Leaning back into bed, Bruce sat, arms crossed against his bare chest, expression unreadable.

"What are you doing?" He asked glancing over at his alarmclock. It was quarter-past four in the morning.

"Trying to avoid your furniture" Was Barbara's wry response as she pulled herself to her feet. "Obviously, I failed"

Rubbing her side, Barbara took a moment to glare at the table she had walked into, before climbing into bed beside Bruce.

"What are you doing up at four in the morning?" Asked Bruce, while giving her a weird look.

"I went to get some water - and I ran into Tim in the kitchen . . . had a nice conversation." At this Bruce merely raised an eyebrow, glancing down at what she was wearing.

Barbara sighed, burrowing a bit deeper under the covers. "Yeah - yeah . . . I should have put on a bathrobe - but I didn't think anyone would be up . . . should have known better right."

Bruce just grunted, reaching over to the light on his night stand and turning it off.

"On the plus side, I've finally decided to accept your offer and move into the Manor"

Bruce went stiff, eyes straining in the darkness to gaze down at the woman beside him.

He didn't think she was joking . . .

"What made you change your mind?" Asked Bruce, holding his breath - just waiting for her to admit it was all for laughs.

He saw her tiny shoulders moving in what he interpreted as a shrug. "I got tiered of waiting"

His eyes widened, and he continued to stare down at her even after she had fallen back to sleep.

He couldn't believe that after her many refusals she had actually agreed to move into the Manor . . . Bruce couldn't help but think Tim was somehow involved in this sudden change of opinions. It was just a feeling, but on such occasions Bruce was usually right. Smiling Bruce laid back down in bed, mind reeling.

He should really thank Tim . . . what was it he kept nagging him about . . . oh right, a dog . . .

Perhaps he could put aside his no pet's policy . . . thought Bruce, his smile widening as he felt Barbara's arms snake around him.

Really, how much work could one puppy be . . .

* * *

Well there it is - hope you liked it, let me know what you think! I'm hoping to post again soon, but I just got a promotion at work ... so I might be a little busy for the next few weeks. - AkuIku 


	10. Everything goes to the dogs

Sorry it took so long to update, it was another one of those too many good ideas at a time chapters. I had to pick through all my ideas to make some semblance of coherency with the story. Thank you so much for your reviews! A few of you have managed to continuously review for each chapter, and I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, and I hope you like the new chapter. It's a long one again, so enjoy - AkuIku

* * *

"Mr. Wayne, there's someone here to see you"

Bruce briefly tore his gaze away from the screen of his laptop, glancing at his watch. It was almost 4pm - and he was sure he hadn't made any appointments for the remainder of the day.

"It's Commissioner Gordon"

Bruce frowned, wondering if anything good could possibly come from them meeting. An image of him being dragged away in handcuffs instantly came to mind. Grunting at the thought, Bruce took a deep breath before speaking into his intercom.

"Send him in, Stacy"

The door to his office suddenly opened, and in walked his secretary, the commissioner close on her heels. And as he watched James Gordon march into his office, eyes glaring coldly at him, he prayed for the strength to keep his anger in check. Because the last thing he needed was to be charged for assaulting an officer.

"Jim what a surprise . . . " Said Bruce, quickly rising from his chair to greet him. He gestured toward an empty seat, telling Jim to make himself comfortable. Before stepping away briefly and instructing Stacy that they were not, under any circumstances, to be interrupted.

Stacy exited the room, the door closing softly behind her, and Bruce didn't even make it back to his seat before Jim spoke.

"We need to talk"

Bruce frowned as he sat down, abandoning the customary smile and jovial nature which to the public had come to symbolize all that was Bruce Wayne. Gazing coldly at the man in front of him, he tried to remind himself that this was Barbara's father - and that no matter how upset she might be with him now, she would always love him.

"Whatever it is going on between you and my daughter, I want you to end it." Said Jim, his eyes narrowing as he continued to glare at Bruce.

"No" The tone in which Bruce responded actually caused Jim to flinch in his seat. The way Bruce's eyes seemed to gaze knowingly back at him, just daring Jim to challenge him, made the older man even more uncomfortable then he already was.

"That wasn't a request Bruce, you'll stop seeing my daughter one way or the other . . . but I was hoping you'd be reasonable enough to do this the easy way." Said Jim, jaw clenching, fingers digging painfully into the arms of his chair.

Bruce gave a weary sigh, shoulders slumping in what Jim deemed as defeat. Braking their ongoing staring contest, Bruce gazed down at his desktop, eyes focusing on the grains of mahogany which made up its surface. Jim had been ready to congratulate himself on a job well done until her heard Bruce's horse whisper.

"Just what is it Jim that bothers you so much about Barbara and I seeing each other . . . I mean there have been rumors for years about the two of us, but they never seemed to bother you before." Bruce said, eyes still downcast.

"Like you said, they were rumor's - I didn't have anything to worry about then." Said Jim trailing off as Bruce looked up at him once more.

He swore under his breath . . .

Something wasn't right, he had expected resistance on Bruce's part, but he'd never expected him to actually be upset.

Barbara's angry words resounded through his head.

_... But because the man, who you've so grossly misjudged, was scarred that something might happen to me - I took it. Not because he was trying to buy me, not because he had some kind of ulterior motive, but because he genuinely cared about me and my safety._

And for the first time Jim wondered if he might be wrong about Bruce and his motives.

"You've always been good to me Jim . . . " Bruce said, a resolved look coming over his face.

"I respect you more then you could ever imagine . . . I don't want to upset you, and I don't want to be the one who's caused this rift between you and Barbara. But I can't . . . won't - do what you're asking me to." Said Bruce, solemnly shaking his head. And right then Jim already knew what Bruce was about to say.

"I'm sorry Jim, but I love her . . . and if that's not good enough for you - then there's nothing more I can really say" Bruce said, leaning back in his chair to glance appraisingly at Jim. Part of him hoped that this brief bit of honesty would be enough to sooth Jim's fears. The other part of him realized that it probably wouldn't be.

For a moment the office was plunged into silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Bruce, silently kicking himself for what he had just admitted. Jim, mind reeling, as he tried to overcome the brutal realization that Gotham's most infamous playboy was actually in love with his daughter.

"I still don't like this" Muttered Jim, glancing at Bruce out of the corner of his eyes.

"You don't have to like it, I'm just asking you to give us a chance . . . she doesn't like being at odds with you Jim, it's tearing her apart." Bruce sighed, nervously running a hand through his hair out of habit.

"Fine . . . but I swear the moment you hurt her - I'll hunt you down."

Bruce held back a smirk. He didn't doubt for a second the sincerity of Jim's words.

* * *

At Bruce's urging, Jim headed over to his daughter's apartment. He stood nervously in front of her door for five minutes, before he got the courage to knock. The frown that appeared on Barbara's face the minute she opened the door, told him that his visit wasn't an entirely welcome one. Sighing Jim stepped into her apartment, immediately doing a double take at the chaos he had entered into. Boxes were stacked around her living room, piles of her belongings scattered here and there, her entire apartment was in shambles.

"Excuse the mess. I'm in the process of moving." The first thing which came to mind was that Barbara was being evicted. She'd quite her job, and as far as he knew she'd yet to get a new one. So naturally he assumed she could no longer afford to pay her rent.

"When do you have to leave by?" Asked Jim, as he glanced around.

"Oh, well hopefully everything will be out by the weekend. The movers should be coming tomorrow afternoon . . . the boys can handle anything else. Packing hasn't been that bad - really the hard part's been figuring out what to do with all the things I won't need . . . " Barbara answered absentmindedly, going back to boxing up some books and movies she was planing to take with her to the manor. In truth, packing was a needed distraction - it offered her a way to keep busy, to avoid the conversation that she needed to have with her father.

Jim, stared at her blankly for a few moments.

The boys . . .

"You're moving in with Bruce?"

Taking deep breaths, Barbara forced herself to speak. They couldn't go on like this forever. She loved her father too much to stay angry at him.

"Yes, I am . . . I'm surprised you're here daddy" Said Barbara taping a box shut, labeling it and then stacking it against a wall. Engrossed in her task, she didn't even bother to look at him as she spoke.

Jim frowned, if you asked him the two of them were moving a little too fast for his liking. "Bruce said I should stop by . . . although he didn't mention any of this"

Barbara choked, turning to gaze at her father wide eyed. "You talked to Bruce . . . "

"Before I came here . . . tried to get him to break up with you - tried being the optimum word." Said Jim, an annoyed expression coming over his face, and Barbara could only imagine how that conversation had gone.

Pulling herself off the floor, Barbara busied herself by brushing dust of her pants. "B, can be quite stubborn when he want's to be" She said, and Jim tried to ignore her use of a nickname as a term of endearment.

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" He asked quietly, his hopes fleeting with ever second that she remained silent.

"He's not who you think he is, Daddy." Her answer surprised him, almost as much as the flurry of emotions which shown in her eyes as she continued to speak. "I know you don't believe me, but he really is the greatest man I have ever met in my entire life. You and the rest of the world will never know who he truly is, and you'll never know what's he accomplished . . . but it doesn't matter - because acknowledgment has never meant anything to Bruce. I'm a grown woman, and a smart one at that . . . I know what I'm doing - I just wish you could trust me and my judgments."

She looked up at him, her green eyes clouded over with emotions, the most startling of which was love. There were many reasons Jim had attributed to Barbara forming her relationship with Bruce. Love - was never one of them. To Jim, she was still his little girl, and he supposed he'd always have the overwhelming need to protect her.

"You really love him, don't you" He startled himself with his question, and he could tell Barbara was equally if not even more baffled by the blank expression which she wore.

"I do . . . " Barbara said releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

After another moment of awkward silence, Jim sighed his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I still don't like this Barbara"

Smiling briefly, Barbara sniffled, blinking back her unshed tears. "I know Daddy"

Holding his arms open, he embraced her in a fierce hug pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt" He said gruffly, and Barbara could tell he was trying to keep his emotions from getting the best of him.

"I know daddy" She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Begrudgingly, James Gordon came to the conclusion that the only thing left for him to do was accept that his little girl was all grown up. That she was capable of taking care of herself, and that he was no longer the most important man in her life.

Sighing he closed his eyes, relaxing his hold on her a bit. "I love you, honey" He said, pressing another kiss to the top of he head.

Barbara beamed, the oppressive dark cloud which had followed her over the past few weeks, disappearing instantaneously. "I love you to daddy"

* * *

In the many years that Lucius Fox had worked at Wayne Enterprises, he'd seen some very strange things. The strangest of which, had to be the scene now playing out in front of him. Which was quite a feat considering his boss dressed up in a giant bat costume and spent his nights fighting a psychopathic clown and a barge of other equally deranged criminals.

He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but it certainly took the cake when it came to strange things happening at Wayne Enterprises.

It had started off like any other day, and excluding a reported visit by Commissioner Gordon nothing of interest had really happened. The day itself was almost over, and Lucius had been meaning to drop off some paperwork for Bruce before leaving. He'd been in the process of explaining a few of the clauses in the contracts Bruce was about to sign, when out of nowhere the door flew open and in burst Barbara Gordon.

Marching across the office, she didn't acknowledge either of the curious looks she had garnered. Opting instead to grab Bruce by the lapel of his shirt, drawing him into a fiercely passionate kiss. The initial shock which overtook Lucius was immediately replaced by the embarrassment he felt at witnessing such a moment of intimacy. It appeared to him, that the pair had completely forgotten he was present.

Clearing his throat, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, willing away the blush that was spreading across each of his cheeks. Surprisingly, this had no effect on them whatsoever. Sighing, Lucius tried to politely cough into his hand, averting his eyes from the seemingly entranced couple. By now Barbara was practically sitting in Bruce's lap, and Lucius was debating just dropping the files and running for the door.

Luckily at that moment they seemed to remember they had an audience, slowly braking apart they struggled for a few moments to catch their breaths.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked curiously, running a hand through his now horribly mused hair.

Leaning in Barbara whispered the familiar phrase 'for being you', before sliding out of his lap. Standing up, she did the best to straighten her clothing before heading for the door. "I'll wait for you outside" She said, flashing Lucius an apologetic smile before leaving, the door closing quietly behind her.

Bruce did his best to ease the rapid beating of his heart, his mind still unable to comprehend what had just happened. Resting his head in his hands he inwardly groaned at his lack of restraint.

"Sorry about that Lucius" He said, glancing up at the man who he had long considered a friend and respected colleague.

Shaking his head Lucius gave him a rueful smile. "She always like that?" He asked pointing behind him toward the door.

"You'd be surprised" Bruce admitted, a bemused grin pulling at his lips.

Shaking his head once more, Lucius handed Bruce the rest of the documents awaiting his signature, sitting down for a moment in the seat across from him. "I didn't even know you two were dating . . . " He said, glancing speculatively at Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

"We've tried to keep it quite . . . " Bruce mumbled, eyes scanning over page after page of documents.

"Well you've done a good job - I never realized you were anything more then acquaintances." Said Lucius, pausing before continuing on. "... Then again my wife says I'm a bit oblivious when it comes to this sort of thing . . . "

Chuckling, Bruce signed yet another contract, his eyes beginning to scan over the last left for him to sign. "Fancy that, Barbara thinks I'm oblivious when it comes to just about everything . . . "

Glancing up from the documents, Bruce considered the man siting on the other side of his desk, an idea suddenly striking him. "...now that I think of it, we should have lunch sometime, they'd get along great."

Lucius didn't know what to think at the invitation, but from the look on Bruce's face he could tell it was said in earnest. "I'll have to talk to Rachel - find out a good day."

"You name the time and place. We'll be there" Said Bruce handing Lucius back a stack of finished paperwork, before donning his suit jacket, grabbing his briefcase and sweeping out of his office.

Lucius remained standing there for several minutes, not quite sure about what had just happened. Frowning slightly, he decided it would be best to drop off the signed paperwork with his secretary and call it a day. He left Bruce's office, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway.

_...who would have thought . . . _

It looked to him, like the batman had finally met his match, and in nice little Barbara Gordon no less . . . go figure . . .

* * *

"You're insane, you know that" Those were the first words Bruce spoke as he exited his office. "...and you're lucky Stacy isn't here, because she would have called security on you."

Barbara grinned, pushing off from the desk she had been leaning on. " You wouldn't have let them take me away . . . " She said, linking her arm though his as they made their way to the elevator.

" I think we almost gave Lucius a heart-attack." Bruce said, waiting for the doors to the elevator to open.

"Sorry . . . I guess I got a little carried away" Barbara replied meekly, a rosy blush staining her cheeks.

"You and me both" Chuckled Bruce, as they entered the elevator. " I completely forgot Lucius was standing there" Said Bruce, as he pressed the button for the lobby, the elevator's metal doors sliding closed.

"I didn't even see him when I first walked in" Barbara admitted, somewhat abashed.

"Well you were a little preoccupied . . . " Bruce said with a grin, staring at her from the corner of his eyes as she stood beside him. " ... by the way, what exactly did I do to deserve that? ... not that I didn't appreciate it, I'm merely curious."

"You talked to daddy" Barbara said, a hand snaking around his waist, as she leaned her head against his upper arm.

Bruce stiffened momentarily, before turning to face her, his back to the elevator's doors.

"So he took me up on my advice . . . I didn't expect him to listen to me." Bruce said, more to himself then Barbara, his eyes staring off blankly at some random point over her shoulder.

Closing the small gap between them, Barbara reached her hand up, laying it gently on his cheek. Her other hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers playfully twinning in his hair. Leaning down, they were so close Bruce could feel her warm breath as it fanned out against his lips.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me, Bruce" Barbara whispered, her lips brushing ever so lightly against his as she spoke.

Bruce tried to ignore the shiver that went through him as she finally pressed her lips against his. Tried to remember they were out in public, in an elevator, one whose door would be opening shortly. But Barbara had a way of driving him to distraction, and with his last coherent thought he felt behind him for the emergency stop button. As he pressed it, the elevator stopped with a jolt, almost causing the pair to topple over.

Barbara clung tightly to him, remaining completely still until she was sure they weren't in danger of plummeting to their deaths. Laughing a bit, she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, her hands beginning to slide off his suit jacket. Bruce frowned, fighting back a groan as her teeth scraped against the skin of his neck.

Grabbing hold of both her hands, Bruce brought his lips to her ears. "There's a camera . . . "

Barbara froze, eyes going wide before she pulled away and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Why didn't you say something!" She exclaimed, straightening her hair and cloths while surreptitiously glancing around the elevator for the offending camera.

"Your not going to find it Barb, obviously it's hidden . . . " Bruce said, smirking as he adjusted his suit jacket and tie before once again pressing the emergency stop button.

"Well Boys, Wherever you are - I hope you enjoyed the show . . . " Barbara said glancing around once again.

Bruce rolled his eyes, as the elevator came back to life."What makes you think they're even watching?"

Barbara sighed in frustration, frowning when she noticed Bruce's lips were now smeared with her lipstick. "Believe me - If I caught my boss making out with some hot chick in an elevator, I'd be all eyes too." Said Barbara, searching her purse for a tissue.

"Unfortunately you don't have a boss, and they can't hear you . . . it's a video feed only, no audio . . . some 'hot chick' . . . " The last part was an after thought, which he voiced eyes alight with humor.

Triumphantly Barbara drew out some stray napkins from her purse, wiping the lipstick from his mouth while using a bit more force then was necessary.

"Well isn't that convenient . . . " she said ignoring Bruce's grimace of pain, as she wiped the last of the lipstick from his lips.

With a din, the doors to the elevator opened up, smirking Barbara walked out into the lobby, winking at the guards as she strolled past the front desk. Much to Bruce's displeasure she received broad smiles, and a few whistles of appreciation in return from the guards. Pausing at the doors, she shot him an expectant look over her shoulder.

Sighing Bruce, made his way out of the elevator and into the lobby, walking silently past the front desk. He did his best to ignore the grins his guards were wearing, forcing back a scowl at their knowing looks and raised eyebrows. Opening the door for Barbara, he followed her out to the parking lot, a hand resting gently against the small of her back.

"How much do you want to bet the entire building hears about this by tomorrow morning?" Barbara said as she unlocked the door of her car, a small grin still present on her lips.

Bruce groaned, running a hand through his hair. "This is all your fault . . . You're a horrible influence."

Coming from Bruce Wayne the statement was funny enough, but coming from Batman it was enough to send Barbara into a small fit of hysterics. Almost doubling over with laughter, Barbara had to lean against the side of her Mercedes to keep upright.

"...wait . . . I'm the bad influence . . . This from the guy who inspired me to run around the rooftops in a bad Halloween costume, fighting criminals." Barbara said through her laughter.

Bruce frowned, silently staring at her for a few moments. Finally he seemed to snap back to reality, grabbing the keys out of her hand he slid into the drivers seat. "Shut up, and get in the car Barbara - I'll take you to dinner."

Grinning madly, Barbara walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Wow B, what girl could refuse an offer like that . . . " She teased, eyes sparkling with mirth as they drove out of the parking lot and into the city.

* * *

She went out on patrol that night, it was the first time she had been out in over a month, and it felt great. It was almost like coming home in a sense, standing in the shadows on some deserted rooftop, the wind ruffling her hair.

It was heaven . . .

She had continued to train even though she hadn't been patrolling, working out for hours each day. But even so, nothing compared to the thrill of scouring Gotham at night. The comfortable fit of her suit, as it hugged her body like a second skin, brought on a flood of memories from times past. The tug of her jump line as she swung through the cool night air, brought back instincts which could never be forgotten.

By the end of the night she was exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhausted. The one which meant she had spent the last six hours making a difference. Arresting thieves, stopping robberies, preventing rapes - saving people . . . that was what she did, and doing so was something she had missed greatly.

By the end of the night, any thoughts she had ever had about retiring as Batgirl had been completely erased from her mind. To do so, would be to deny everything that she really was on the inside, and she refused to do that anymore. It was a big step to commit oneself completely to such a cause . . . one which she had until now only halfheartedly made. In the back of her mind, there had always been the belief that her time as a costumed crime fighter was fleeting, that eventually she would either have to, or want to give it up. Yet now such notions were inconceivable to her, and because of this she was more driven then ever before to change Gotham and if at all possible the way of the world itself.

* * *

He was losing it . . .

That was the conclusion Barbara came to after spending yet another day with Bruce. This time instead of taking her to a car dealership on their date, he took her to an animal shelter.

What, one might ask, was Bruce doing at an animal shelter . . . why looking for a dog.

That alone was enough to make Barbara start questioning his sanity. In all the years that she had known Bruce, the only animal she had ever seen him interact comfortably with were horses. Bruce liked horses, he was an accomplished equestrian, the stable full of horses behind the Manor only further proved his regard for the animal. He found riding relaxing, even more so then hitting things, and Barbara thought it was the only healthy hobby he actually had.

So when Bruce asked her to come with him to the Gotham ASPCA, she was naturally confused. The only dogs she had ever seen around Bruce where attack dogs, and usually he was trying to out run them as batman. When she'd voiced this aloud to him, Bruce had rather curtly told her it was to be a surprise for Tim.

Immediately Barbara began to wonder, what it was that Tim had done to deserve such a gift. Bruce usually practiced 'tough love', rarely rewarding his boys for any of their accomplishments. Why he would suddenly reverse his no pet's policy, was beyond her. If she had to guess though, she'd say it was a bribe . . .

Bruce did something bad - Tim found out - Bruce buys him a puppy, to keep his mouth shut.

She sighed, eyes staring out of the limo's tinted windows as they pulled into the parking lot of the ASPCA. Was a little normalcy too much to ask for . . . or did they always have to be the poster child for dysfunctional families?

Rolling her eyes at the thought, Barbara followed Bruce out of the limo and into the shelter. Ignoring the odd looks and incessant staring they seemed to encounter whenever they went out in public together, Barbara began to wander the kennel while Bruce decided to talk to the staff.

Barbara was of the belief that when choosing a pet, you have to find the right one for you, and that when you did - you'd just know it was the one. Which was why she was a little annoyed at Bruce for taking her along with him instead of Tim. Nevertheless, she had the feeling that whatever breed they brought home, Tim would be ecstatic. He just wanted a dog - he really didn't care what kind.

"See anything you like" Barbara flinched, whirling around to face Bruce, all the while wondering how long he had been standing behind her.

"Nothing strikes me for Tim yet . . . " Barbara said, turning around and beginning to march between the rows of pens.

"It can't be that hard Barb, there are plenty here to choose from" Bruce said glancing around somewhat uncomfortably, causing Barbara to wonder just what it was about dogs that bothered Bruce so much.

"Don't rush me - I'm trying to find- "Barbara trailed off mid-sentence, stopping dead in her tracks, and causing Bruce to walk into her back.

"Thanks for the warning" Bruce muttered, wondering why running into such a tiny woman could hurt so much.

"Shut up - this is it" Barbara said, squatting down in front of a pen and sticking her fingers through the gaps in the chain link door. Immediately she felt a little tongue start licking away at her fingertips. "Oh - aren't you just the cutest little thing . . . "

Bruce rolled his eyes. He'd never understand man's fascination with dogs. To a certain extent he could understand the companionship and loyalty they could offer, traits hard enough to find in humans let alone animals. Even so Bruce couldn't help but feel that domesticating animals was only another way to prove the arrogance and egotistical nature of mankind in general.

For lack of better wording, they were all animals, so what gave humans the right to subjugate the other species of the world.

"Oh, come on Bruce - come take a look" Sighing, Bruce squatted down beside her instantly coming face to face with a striking pair of blue eyes.

They were Malamute's . . . or at least that was what Bruce thought, although if you asked him some of the sled dog breeds looked exactly the same. Barbara was fawning over the smaller of the two, a little grey and white puppy that she was currently scratching behind its ears. Meanwhile Bruce was staring face to face at a large, pure white puppy which apparently had nothing better to do then gawk at him.

"Oh, I think he likes you" Bruce snorted, turning to look at Barbara as if she was crazy. "Come on, at least pretend to be friendly . . . try to pet him."

Sighing Bruce returned his gaze to the alarmingly fuzzy white puppy, which for some reason was still staring at him. He slowly reached his hand out, allowing a few of his fingers to slip between the gaps in the chainlink. Whereas Barbara's puppy had nuzzled his nose against her hand, taking in her scent before beginning to lick at her finger tips. Bruce's puppy growled, rising to its feet its little body going completely ridged, it's fluffy white hair standing out on ends.

Bruce instantly snatched back his hand, his sudden movement sending the puppy running to the back of its pen, where it nervously huddled in a corner.

"Nice job, Bruce - you terrified him." Barbara said, glaring slightly at him before beginning to try and coax the terrified puppy from its spot. Amazingly, after a few minutes Barbara was able to get the puppy to move from its corner. Cautiously making its way over to her, he tentatively sniffed at her before nuzzling his head against her hand.

"Aw . . . See, he's all bark and no bite - just like you, actually." Said Barbara with a grin as she began to rub the puppy behind its ears.

Bruce frowned, there were two things he didn't like about this. The first being that he had just been compared to a dog. The second being that it looked to him like they were going to go home with a puppy more then he had expected, and a puppy with an attitude at that.

* * *

"Would you stop scowling - if it bothered you that much, you didn't have to get them both." Bruce sent her an unbelieving look, because he knew for a fact that had he not taken both puppies home, Barbara never would have let him hear the end of it.

Sighing he looked over at the carriers, pink and blue, a boy and a girl respectively. Tim was going to love it . . . and he had a feeling that for him it would be an absolute nightmare. But Barbara was happy, and that was all that mattered - or at least that was what he told himself. The truth was, one look from her had him weak in the knees, and she was beginning to grasp this. Which is why they walked out of the Gotham ASPCA the proud new owners of not one, but two puppies.

The look he had received from Alfred as they slipped into the back of the limo, was a consoling yet still amused look, if that was even possible. Apparently, Alfred understood his position perfectly. Unfortunately that didn't make Bruce feel better at all, but he appreciated the thought on Alfred's part.

The normally silent drive back to the Manor, was filled by the whimpers of both puppies. And if Bruce had to make a bet, he'd say they were getting car sick. They'd arrived home not a moment too soon, exiting the limo Barbara had immediately let the pair out of their carriers, allowing them to frolic in the yard. If nothing less it tiered them out, so when they were finally allowed in the house they briefly walked around sniffing their new surroundings before curling up on the livingroom rug.

"Aren't they just adorable, Alfred?" Barbara asked, a smile on her face as she stared down fondly at them.

"Quite so, Mistress Barbara. Although I was under the impression that you only wanted one dog, not two."Bruce scowled at him, eyes narrowing as Alfred grinned.

"Oh, but there were only two left, and their brother and sister. We couldn't just break them up, and they were so cute . . . one of them really seemed to like Bruce, until he scared the poor thing."

Bruce's scowl only darkened, the dog tries to take off his fingers - and he was the bad guy.

"What should we name them?" Barbara questioned, and it took Bruce a few moments to figure out that she was asking him.

Shrugging, Bruce sat down on the couch glancing briefly at the puppies as they slept. "Whatever you think we should name them."

Barbara frowned, that really hadn't been an answer at all. "Well, I suppose we should wait for Tim to get home from school. He should really name his own dog, then we can name the other one."

"Oh, I can't wait" Said Bruce rather unenthusiastically, causing Barbara to roll her eyes.

* * *

As expected Tim was overjoyed when he arrived home, to learn he had finally gotten the dog he had always wanted. The fact that Barbara had talked Bruce into getting one for her too, only made things better in his opinion.

He was instantly drawn to the female puppy, probably because the male awoke with a growl then began to bark at him every time he attempted to pet it. He was quite happy with his choice, cradling her in his arms, he began to affectionately rub her tummy. Tim hadn't really known what to name her, when Barbara had first asked. He'd spent some time playing with her to try and get a feel for her personality, while Barbara tried to coax her puppy out from under the couch.

Bruce had long ago retreated to his study, choosing to go over a mirid of documents rather then be subject to their naming trials. Barbara had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like the word 'wuss' under her breath, as he left. Tim had shrugged it off as another one of the intricacies of their relationship, too engrossed with naming his new dog to care.

"I got it! Her name can be Luna." Tim said looking down at 'Luna', as if to see if she approved. Much to Barbara's amusement the puppy gave a yawn, before strolling up to Tim and plopping down in his lap.

"Well, she doesn't seem to mind." Barbara laughed, turning her gaze toward her own wayward puppy, who had taken to exploring every nook and cranny of the livingroom. She was sure once he'd seen all there was to see, he'd be off to investigate the rest of the Manor.

She really was at a loss, at what to name him. She tinkered with the idea of naming him after his coloring, but nothing seems to fit with his personality. He was a big dog, who didn't really seem to like people, or at least males. Barbara wasn't sure why he had taken to her so well, perhaps he'd had some kind of bad experience with men . . . yet after a while he became more comfortable with Tim, allowing him to pick him up and pet him.

He was certainly scrappy, and he seemed more then capable of getting into trouble, yet Barbara couldn't help but think he was extremely intelligent due to the almost maniacal way he was exploring the room. And then it hit her . . .

Bad attitude, dislike of people, maniacal tendencies . . . it was a canine version of Bruce . . .

And she suddenly understood why she had felt such a need to take him home. Who else would . . . ? No one would willing put up with Bruce-like behavior, but her.

"Oh, He's going to kill me" Barbara said with a grin, a devilish idea coming to mind, laughing quietly to herself she went back to watching over her puppy.

* * *

Bruce had take refuge in his study, sending the last few hours quietly working. It was growing later in the evening, and he had just started contemplating wether or not he should take a break and go in search of dinner. When out of nowhere he felt a light tugging on his pant leg.

Frowning in confusion, Bruce pushed his chair back a bit and looked under his desk. He was surprised to once again find a pair of blue eyes staring up at him. Sighing Bruce reached down, trying to dislodge the puppy from his pant leg. The whole time wondering how the damn thing had made it into his office without him noticing.

Somehow Bruce managed to get into a tug-a-war with the puppy, forcefully trying to yank the material out of the puppies mouth. Unfortunately all that did was make the dog bite down harder, and when he finally succeeded in prying his pant leg from the puppy's mouth, it was sporting various holes from its teeth.

They hadn't even had the dogs for a day, and already one had left bite marks in his favorite pair of pants.

" BJ . . . BJ - oh for the love of . . . where did you go" Bruce looked up as Barbara's calls echoed down the hall. Apparently she had decided on a name for her pet, and chosen a decidedly normal one at that.

Barbara appeared in the doorway, wearing an annoyed expression. "Bruce . . . you haven't seen-"

"This?" Asked Bruce picking up her puppy by the scruff of the neck and holding it midair.

"Bruce! Put him down - you'll hurt him!" Cried Barbara, rushing to his side and snatching her puppy from his grasp.

"Oh, It's ok BJ . . . I won't let the mean old man hurt you."Barbara said, speaking to her puppy in that exaggerated tone people always use when talking to babies or small animals.

Rolling his eyes Bruce anxiously watched as Barbara set the dog down, suddenly contemplating all the damage her puppy could do to his office. Moments later there was a loud, high-pitched cry followed by a thud as the trash can next to his desk toppled over.

"He should come with a disclaimer, I'd reconsider his name . . . call him Avalanche or Typhoon. That way people can have some kind of warning." Grumbled Bruce as he righted the trash can, picking up crumpled papers and random pieces of rubbish, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Oh, don't listen to him Brucie . . . He doesn't mean it." Barbara cried, covering the puppy's little ears with her hands. Bruce frowned, standing up before wiping his hands on his now ruined pants. Ushering both Barbara and her puppy out of his office, he sighed before closing the door.

"Brucie . . . ?" Asked Bruce, frowning when Barbara looked up at him innocently.

Barbara smiled, all the while absently stroking the puppy in her arms. "I named him after you . . . BJ - Bruce Junior . . . I couldn't help it, your personalities matched perfectly!" Said Barbara holding 'Bruce Jr' out for him to inspect.

Bruce froze, eyes narrowing as he scowled down at the puppy with contempt. And much to his amazement, the puppy managed to scowl back at him.

"See, he even has the same looks!" Barbara exclaimed triumphantly, setting 'Bruce Jr' back on the ground. She laughed when he walked right up to Bruce and started to bark at him, apparently little BJ wasn't daunted by the size of his namesake.

"See, he's adorable isn't he." Barbara said, watching as BJ began to tug at Bruce's pant leg again, this time the opposite one then before.

"Absolutely charming" Replied Bruce, his use of sarcasm overwhelmingly obvious as he watched Barbara's puppy continue to systematically ruin a three-hundred-dollar pair of pants.

"Oh come on, he's a baby - you can't blame him if he's teething." Barbara said as she tried to pry her puppy from Bruce's pant leg.

" I can't believe you named your dog after me." Bruce said when she had finally succeeded in detaching the dog from his leg.

" Why wouldn't I?"Asked Barbara, as they walked down the hall, their puppy panting as it sprinted ahead of them. "I can't name him after someone special that he reminds me of?"

"He's your dog. You can name him whatever you want."

Barbara frowned, glancing up at Bruce from the corner of her eye. "He's our dog. You're the one who's gonna get stuck with him until I finish moving in."

Sighing Bruce shook his head, wondering just what it was about Barbara that could make him go so soft. "He's not coming to bed with us."

Barbara laughed, Bruce could see her grinning from the corner of his eye. "But we could get him a little bed, and he could sleep out by the couch." Mocked Barbara as they entered into the livingroom. BJ immediately ran toward Luna, who Tim had been playing with tirelessly, and jumped on top of his sister pinning her to the floor.

"Not until he's housebroken." Barbara had to grab hold of him for balance, as she laughed hysterically at the way he had said it. He'd sounded completely beside himself, and from the look on his face she could tell he was.

Bruce sighed as he watched Tim merry begin to play with both puppies. This was certainly not what he had been expecting. But there was nothing he could really do about it now, he had brought this on completely by himself.

It had been his grand idea after all . . .

* * *

Well there is - another chapter, 16 pages this time. On a side note I had the overwhelming urge to name their puppy after Bruce . . . don't ask me where it came from, but the idea of Barbara naming her puppy after him was just hilarious to me. I hope you enjoyed it, review and let me know what you think - AkuIku 


	11. Gut Feeling

Another chapter done- ugh this one killed me! Took me forever, couldn't figure out an ending ... don't know if you'll like where this is going at all ... Thank you for the reviews people have given, keep them coming. (I'd really like feedback on this one) Hope you enjoy - AkuIku

* * *

Barbara had been secretly holding out hope that her father's engagement to Sarah would eventually fall through. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be happening, and when an invitation to their engagement party arrived at the manor Barbara had mentally cringed.

She didn't know if she could handle it. Going out of her way to pretend she liked someone was never one of her strong points . . . unless it had to do with a mission, but this wasn't some drug smuggler or mob boss . . . this was Sarah, who in Barbara's mind was much worse.

It wasn't like she really had a choice in the matter anyway, Bruce had made it perfectly clear she was going wether she liked it or not.

Barbara gave an exasperated huff, eyes glaring out the tinted backseat window's of Bruce's Rolls Royce.

She had known it was coming, her father had at least given her a heads up - not that it had done much good . . .

If Bruce had come home five minutes later, she could have swiped the invitation from the pile of awaiting mail in his office . . . but no - he had to come home early, and catch her riffling through his mail. He'd actually been amused by it, well at least he was until she tried to hide said invitation from him. Then Bruce had gotten annoyed, and forced her to come clean.

Which was why they were currently on their way to 5th avenue, on some horrific mission to buy Sarah and her father an engagement present. She hadn't even wanted to get the woman a gift, but apparently Bruce was under the impression that arriving to an engagement party without one would be rude. What Barbara called rude, was registering at the most expensive store in Gotham, then expecting guests to buy you gaudy, overpriced gifts.

Bruce, however, wasn't of the same mind. He was more then happy to shell out a couple hundred here and there for her future step mother. And although she didn't voice her opinion, Barbara had a feeling it had more to do with staying on her father's good side, then really pleasing her step mother at all.

Pulling up in front of a row of ridiculously expensive department stores, Barbara was forced to acknowledge Bruce for the first time during their ride. Until now he'd been quietly watching the latest news from the stock exchange, an arm slung carelessly around her shoulders. It always annoyed her how nonchalant he'd usually appear during their disagreements. She supposed it was due to the fact that they always argued over the most inane of subjects, and that they did so more to rile each other up then out of a real sense of anger.

Thinking back on it, it probably wasn't the healthiest aspect of their relationship . . . then again healthy, wasn't really a word she'd use to describe either of them.

"Are you getting out of the car, or am I going to have to drag you into the store, Barbara?"

Blinking Barbara realized that the seat beside her was empty, that the familiar weight of Bruce's arm was no longer resting upon her shoulders, and that a highly amused pair of ice blue eyes were now trained on her.

"Oh shut up . . . " Grumbled Barbara, glaring mildly at Bruce as she stepped out of the backseat.

Smirking, Bruce let his hand fall to the small of her back as he gently propelled her forward. "It's the right thing to do Barbara" He said, as he all but forced her through the doors.

"How is buying a three hundred dollar set of dinner plates, possibly the right thing to do?" Asked Barbara, ignoring the curious glances both employees and customers alike sent their way.

"It's not - but if buying Sarah some plates get's her to like you then it's worth it really . . . at least it is in my mind." Bruce said over his shoulder as they rode the escalator to the second floor.

"It just doesn't seem fair . . . " Barbara sighed, stepping off of the elevator and following Bruce to the home goods department.

"Look this isn't the end of the world, we take a look at the registry, pick out a few things - and we're done." Bruce was trying to make the best of a bad situation, which was odd in itself, since he was usually Mr. Gloom and Doom.

"Fine- but I don't like this" Barbara said with a pout.

Bruce smiled, leaning over to give Barbara a kiss. "I know, but humor me."

* * *

Alfred had been surprised to find both Barbara and Bruce in a pleasant mood when he returned to pick them up later on in the day. 

They'd spent the day visiting shops along 5th avenue, stopping in at a little café for lunch. Barbara had even managed to drag Bruce into a pet store, picking collars and leashes and a few other accessories for the puppies. And by the end of the day, Barbara's mood had changed dramatically for the better. She'd been almost bursting by the time Alfred arrived with the car, immediately showing off all her finds.

"Oh Alfred, you have to see what I found for BJ when we were shopping!" Exclaimed Barbara hurriedly searching through bags, as Bruce groaned inwardly.

"See!" Barbara said Holding up a shinny little silver dog tag in the shape of the bat signal. "I even got it engraved!"

Alfred sent a bemused look, Bruce's way before complementing Barbara on her exquisite find.

Barbara smiled sliding into the back seat of the car, as Bruce finished loading their bags into the trunk.

"Mistress Barbara seems to be in a much better mood."

Bruce rolled his eyes, shutting the trunk he turned to Alfred with a smile. "Robbing me blind usually does that to her . . . "

Alfred chuckled, watching as Bruce slid into the backseat, the couple instantly falling into pleasant conversation.

The normalcy of it all, the fact that Bruce was actually allowing himself moments of happiness . . . it was a welcome relief after years of self torture and regret. For once, Alfred had hope for the man he considered his son. Hope that he might finally be able to come to peace with himself and the world around him.

* * *

Barbara groaned before her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, immediately snapping shut from the unwelcome blinding light of the midday sun. They'd spent the majority of the previous night, moving the remainder of her belongings out of her apartment. Somehow they'd even managed to join Tim on the end of his patrol, doing a few sweeps of the city before crawling off to bed. 

Barbara now officially lived at the manor, yet it was a hard concept for her to grasp. She'd spent the majority of her life living alone, and theoretically she'd never had to worry about anyone but herself. Now though, she had the wants and needs of three other people to take into consideration and that didn't even include their dogs.

It was sad really, how ill equipped Barbara felt for sharing her life with others. How she still managed to be surprised, when she awoke each morning to find Bruce beside her in bed. How she'd continuously argue with Alfred over doing her own dishes or laundry. How she'd flinch inwardly every time Tim's laughter would sound, as he splayed out on the floor in front of the tv doing his homework.

It was just too domesticated for her tastes . . . too perfect . . . they'd gone from being the definition of dysfunctional to a Norman Rockwell painting, in a matter of days. And it was damn well unsettling in Barbara's mind.

"So you're finally awake" Barbara flinched, head instantly snapping to her right. She had assumed Bruce had already left for wok . . . apparently she was wrong.

"Bruce - what are you doing here?" She asked gazing over at the man, carelessly stretched out next to her.

She didn't know if she'd ever get used to seeing him in such a casual situation.

Bruce snorted, head lazily flopping sideways to face her. "Last time I checked, this was still my bed."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Barbara sighed sliding closer to Bruce.

She was still getting used to the new aspects of their relationship. Barbara supposed that after so many years of putting him on a pedestal, she - like the rest of the world at large, had forgotten that Bruce was only human. It was startling to awaken each morning to Batman snoring a way beside you . . . It was ridiculous, and she knew it . . . but she still managed to be shocked by all of Bruce's little imperfections. It made him appear, dare she say - almost normal.

His right arm reached out to wrap around her waist, drawing Barbara close against his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, Barbara traced absent patterns across his bare chest. Secretly delighting in the way her light touch could make him shiver.

Perhaps normal wasn't overrated after all . . .

* * *

"So Barbara what do you do for a living?" 

Barbara blanched, finishing off the rest of her salad before smiling up at Rachel Fox. "You mean, other then mooching off of Bruce . . . ?"

Rachel gave a hearty laugh while taking a sip from her wine glass. "Nothing wrong with that, I've been mooching off of Lucius for 30 years now . . . and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." She said, flashing a smile at her husband before turning back to Barbara.

"Although I'll admit, you don't seem overly thrilled with it."

Barbara sighed, peaking quickly at Bruce out of the corner of her eye, before leaning closer to Rachel. "I'd much prefer to take care of myself . . . unfortunately Bruce owns most of the city and finding a job that isn't related to some form of Wayne Enterprises is nearly impossible."

Giving a conspiratorial chuckle, both Rachel and Barbara ignored the curious glances their partners were giving them, falling once again into easy conversation.

"I mean he's absolutely convinced, that I'm going to cave and come work for him at Wayne Tech." Barbara said, sipping at her wine, annoyance playing across her face.

"...Which makes you even more determined not to." Rachel finished for her, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Is it really too much to ask for a little independence . . . ? I mean, I live in his house - Drive a car he bought me. I don't have to do anything for myself now, and it's driving me completely insane."

Bruce frowned, stabbing at a piece of lettuce with his fork, all too aware of the amused look Lucius was sending his way.

"Well dear, have you thought of telling him that?" Rachel asked quietly, patting Barbara gently on the hand.

"I have . . . or at least I've tried . . . he just doesn't seem to get it."

Oh Bruce got it all right . . . he just had absolutely no idea what to do about it. And the fact that Barbara was now airing this aloud to Lucius and his wife didn't make things any better.

"You could always try doing something with the foundation." Bruce flinched, turning toward the older man seated beside him.

Why hadn't he thought of that . . .

"Technically Bruce wouldn't be paying you, and it would certainly keep you occupied - you'd have millions of dollars at your disposal for countless charities. And it would all be for a number of worthy causes." Lucius said, receiving a beaming smile from his wife.

"Why that's a wonderful idea." Cried Rachel, turning to gaze appraisingly at Barbara, who had gone a startling shade of white.

For as long as she had known Bruce, he'd always overseen the majority of the foundation's affairs. Choosing causes, planing events . . . he'd almost always seen to them personally, and Barbara supposed that was because the Wayne Foundation was one of his last ties to his parents. It was their brainchild, their legacy - and Barbara would never wish to impede upon that. Which was why she was expecting an adamant refusal on his part, but none came.

"You know what Lucius, you might have a point . . . " Bruce said turning to glance over at Barbara. She could tell from the look in his eyes that his mind was already made up. She'd be lying if she said a part of her didn't resent him for coming to such a decision without even consulting her. But another part of her was overwhelmingly flattered by the fact that Bruce would entrust her with something which was so precious to him.

Rachel must have picked up on her discomfort, because she gently tried to sway the conversation onto other subjects. Talking a bit about her children, asking about Tim and the dogs . . .

All and all, the afternoon went surprisingly well. And as the couples parted outside the restaurant, Barbara and Rachel were already making plans for their next outing. Bruce was silently reveling in the fact that for once Barbara had managed to enjoy herself . . . and really that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

The night that Barbara had been absolutely dreading arrived all too soon. Her father's engagement party was at hand, and as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror she was overcome by a sudden wave of nausea. 

"You can do this" She whispered to herself, as she slipped on a pair of black heels, before glancing at herself once more.

She wearing a dress Bruce had bought her . . . a long strapless black evening gown, made of silk, the bodice of which was trimmed with black lace. And Barbara cringed thinking about how much it must have cost him. Her hair was up in a bun, a few strands framing her face. And for once she had actually opted to ware make up - something she rarely if ever did.

Glancing at her watch she sighed . . . they were supposed to have left five minutes ago.

Grabbing her wrap and matching clutch purse off the counter top Barbara exited the bathroom. She found Bruce patiently waiting at the end of their bed, clad in a tux, a black box perched in his lap. He immediately stood on her arrival, flashing her a smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful . . . " He said, handing her the box he had been holding." This is for you to ware tonight."

Barbara frowned, hesitantly staring down at the black box. "Bruce, you already did too much with the dress . . . you didn't need to get me anything else."

"Just open it, Barb" Sighing Barbara opened the box, gasping at the diamond necklace and matching earrings which twinkled up at her.

"I can't wear this . . . Bruce - this is too much . . . I . . . no . . . " Shaking her head Barbara set the box in his hands.

She headed to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes she felt the weight of the necklace as it draped down her neck and came to rest upon her chest. She felt his hands brush up against the back of her neck as he did the clasp. Turning her back around he gazed approvingly at his handiwork, before expectantly dropping the earrings into her hand. Sighing Barbara slipped them on, ignoring the way Bruce triumphantly smiled as she took his arm.

* * *

Bruce could sense her discomfort from the moment they'd exited the limo, he'd done his best to reassure her. Whispering quietly in her ear for her to relax, as they entered into the crowded restaurant. Unfortunately this did nothing to ease her discomfort at all. Perched upon Bruce's arm, Barbara watched as socialites and politicians mingled with the many officers of Gotham's police department present to celebrate her father's engagement. 

She spotted Rene by the bar, glaring reproachfully at Harvey, who was wolfing down hors d'oeuvres in a corner. She steered Bruce in her direction, both stopping to make pleasant conversation, before Bruce drifted off to join Lucius and a few of his board members.

"I wish he'd stop doing that - I'm embarrassed for him." Remarked Rene, glancing once again at Harvey out of the corner of her eye. Scowling she took a gulp of her martini.

Barbara chuckled, welcoming the friendly face and idle chatter as a form of distraction. "Aw - give him a break Rene, you know how nervous he gets."

"Yeah, but come on - he can be such a slob." Rene said, groaning as she watched Harvey wipe his hands off on his pant legs.

Barbara smiled, glancing over toward Bruce while absentmindedly replying. "He tries"

Rene snorted, taking a sip from her drink. She was about to give some sarcastic reply, but stopped realizing Barbara's attention was otherwise engaged.

"Oh chica, you got it bad." She said a grin pulling at her lips.

Barbara frowned, turning back toward Rene with an annoyed expression. "Knock it off Rene"

Chuckling Rene glanced over Barbara's shoulders, taking a few moments to observe Bruce for herself. " Well it's not like I blame you . . . I mean come on . . . " She said wagging her eyebrows a few times, while taking another sip of her martini.

Barbara blushed, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear them. "I am not talking about this Rene."

"Oh come on - one of us has an incredibly attractive man at her beck and call . . . and it's not me" Rene finished, casting a withering glance in Harvey's direction.

"What do you want me to say Rene . . . ?" Barbara asked giving an annoyed huff.

"Oh don't try and act coy Barbara, you're 34 years old and he's a rich handsome man. I'm simply wondering if he lives up to his reputation . . . " Rene said, sparing Bruce another glance as she downed the last of her martini.

Ignoring her question, Barbara groaned, slumping back into her chair. "I don't get why people are so interested with us . . . everywhere I look we're splayed across the papers."

Rene smiled gleefully, accepting another martini from the bartender before turning to Barbara. "He's a walking sex God - what do you expect?"

* * *

Bruce glanced once more toward Barbara, watching as she sat at the bar chatting with Rene. He'd had a hard time concentrating on the conversation Lucius had been having with a few of the board members. For some reason his gaze kept drifting off toward the bar, and every few minutes he'd find himself snapped back to reality as the others patiently waited for some kind of reply on his part. 

They must have figured he was a lost cause, for they'd eventually given up. His board members leaving to mingle about the crowd, Lucius remaining silently at his side.

"You do realize they're talking about you - right." Bruce frowned in puzzlement, shooting a curious glance toward the man standing beside him.

"Really - I hadn't noticed"

Lucius smiled, not believing Bruce for a second, he hadn't taken his eyes off them all night. "Oh come on, they've been glancing over at you continuously for the past ten minutes. They're talking about you."

Bruce shrugged, glancing over toward the bar again in time to see Barbara turn bright red. He could only imagine what they were discussing.

"Has Barbara decided to take over the foundation . . . Rachel's been hounding me every day about it . . . she really took a shine to her."

Bruce turned back to Lucius, gracing him with a rare but genuine smile. " Barbara hasn't said anything yet . . . she's trying to draw it out, give her a few more days - she'll say yes."

Lucius chuckled, while taking a drink from his champagne. "You seem quite certain she'll accept."

Bruce smiled, shrugging once again. "I guess I am" He said, eyes once again falling on the redhead at the bar.

* * *

"Having fun?" 

She could have hit him right then, and she would have too if they hadn't been out in public. Rene had taken extreme delight in tormenting Barbara about her relationship with Bruce. When he arrived back at the bar, it wasn't a moment too soon in Barbara's mind.

"Loads" Barbara bit back tersely, once Bruce reappeared at her side. Practically leaping from her chair, she excused herself from a howling Rene, dragging Bruce off into the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, gently prying her hand from his arm.

"I'm in hell" Barbara growled, frowning as she noticed her father spot them in the crowd.

Faking a large smile, Barbara embraced her father, giving him her congratulations - Bruce chiming in along side her. She frowned as Bruce once again tried to slip away, her nails digging in painfully to his arm. Biting back a grimace, Bruce excused himself to the bar . . . Which she could easily tell was his way of giving her and her father a little space. Part of her was thankful for the thought. The rest of her was annoyed by how he kept disappearing.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it." Barbara's frown only grew darker, at her father's statement.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come?" She asked bitterly, eyes narrowing slightly at him.

Jim sighed, thrusting his hands into his pockets before staring down guiltily at the floor.

"Frankly, I wasn't sure ... we haven't been on the best of terms lately."

He was right, and Barbara knew it. What made things even worse was the fact that Barbara hadn't wanted to come to begin with. If she'd had her way - Barbara never would have come to the party in the first place. Unfortunately she was dating Bruce, and he could pretty much talk her into anything. Even if it was something she hated with every fiber of her being.

Sighing Barbara crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she stared up at her father. "It doesn't matter, you're still my father - it wasn't a matter of choice . . . I had to come."

He'd actually looked surprised by the words she had spoken, and he'd remained silent for a few moments, deciding over his best reply.

"It seems I greatly underestimated your strength of character, Barbara"

"Actually, you greatly underestimated Bruce's strength of character. He was the one that got me to come . . . " Barbara said nonchalantly glancing over her shoulder at the man in question.

Jim frowned, it was now becoming harder and harder to dislike Bruce Wayne. For some reason he seemed to bring out the best in his daughter, he seemed to understand her on a level which Jim never could. And while that annoyed him greatly, he was ever thankful that his daughter had finally found someone to turn to . . . even if that someone wasn't him.

"How are things going, with you and Bruce?" Barbara was surprised by her father's question, and the honest interest with which he had spoken it.

"Things are - good Daddy, very good. I'm officially living at the manor . . . and after repeatedly refusing various positions at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce offered to let me run the Wayne Foundation . . . I'm pretty sure I'm going to accept, but don't tell him that . . . Oh, and we got a puppy - well two puppies, one for Tim and one for us. I named mine after Bruce, because of their strikingly similar personalities."

"That and she knew it would annoy the hell out of me." Barbara smiled, turning around and excepting a glass of champagne from Bruce.

"Isn't that a bit confusing? How do you know when she's calling the dog, or looking for you?" Asked Jim, the possessive way in which Bruce wrapped his arm around Barbara's waist not escaping him.

"Oh - well, I call him BJ . . . Bruce Jr . . . helps to differentiate between the two . . . " Barbara said, stopping short when a cry sounded out from somewhere behind them.

"Oh James, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Barbara felt Bruce's hold on her tighten, as Sarah flounced up to the group, like he was afraid she would try and run for it.

Taking a deep breath Barbara broke into another one of her false smiles. "Sarah, congratulations - you look lovely tonight." She said, trying to ignore the alarmingly bright green dress her future stepmother was wearing.

The older woman was clearly taken aback for a moment before she managed to stumble through customary pleasantries. Giving Barbara a hug, she demanded to be introduced to her very attractive date. Barbara thought Sarah was going to have a hard attack when Bruce introduced himself as her boyfriend. Apparently her father had failed to mention she was dating Bruce Wayne, Barbara could only imagine, the grief he would catch for that one.

"So, how long have you two been dating." Barbara resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as Sarah tried to strike up a conversation with Bruce. They'd had the pleasure of being seated with her father and Sarah for dinner. Sarah had seemed to have finally gotten over her initial awe of Bruce, and was now trying to find out as much about him as she possibly could.

Barbara felt for him, really.

He'd spent the entire night smiling uncomfortably as Sarah just kind of stared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Barbara herself, was contentedly chewing away at her steak. The fact that she was dating the richest man in Gotham definitely did something to raise her in Sarah's esteem. There hadn't been a single backhanded comment or nasty look all evening, and she was beginning to think Bruce might have been right. Perhaps this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Almost two months" Bruce mumbled as reaching for his almost empty wine glass.

"Two months! And you've already moved in together . . . " Sarah looked aghast, fork poised midair, mouth hanging wide open.

"Well, we've known each other for years - right Barb." Bruce said, his gaze turning toward her, eyes pleading for her to help him.

"Oh yes, positively ages - I mean what . . . 30 years or so right B." Barbara silently cursed herself, as her nickname for him slipped out. She could already see the wheels in Sarah's head start spinning.

After dinner, dessert, and a painfully long gift giving session - they were finally able to depart. As she walked away from her father, Barbara could just make out Sarah mumbling about how he'd never told her Bruce Wayne was the one dating his daughter. As they slipped into the back seat of Bruce's limo, Barbara could only imagine what the drive home would be like for her father.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd still be here" Bruce said, surprised to find Barbara still in their room and clad in the same black evening gown she'd worn to the party, when he emerged from his shower. 

Barbara flinched, the book she had been reading falling to the floor. Flustered she reached down to grab it before glancing at the man behind her.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm used to it" Muttered Barbara as she tried to find the page she had been reading last. Thumbing through pages, she eventually gave up, setting the book down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I was expecting you to already be in the cave." Bruce said, toweling his hair as he flopping down beside her on the couch.

"I needed to decompress." Barbara said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You needed to decompress - I was the one sitting next to Sarah. She just kept staring at me - all night . . . it was creepy." Bruce said glancing at Barbara, as she tried to stifle a laugh, out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's never do that again." Barbara laughed this time, leaning over and kissing Bruce soundly on the lips. The man had a sense of humor, an entirely unique one - but one none the less. And that never ceased to amaze her.

"You were very good tonight B."

Bruce snorted, slumping back into the couch, briefly running a hand through his damp hair.

"That was . . . unbelievably painful." He said, glancing wryly at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I now understand why I had to force you to come."

"I bet you wish you'd listened to me in the first place." Barbara said, glancing smugly at the man beside her.

Bruce frowned, annoyed because that was exactly what he had been thinking at the moment. Groaning, Bruce leaned his head back, letting his eyes slide shut. "God you owe me."

"Owe you . . . you were the one that made me go!" Cried Barbara, smacking him lightly on the arm as he tried to pull her close.

"If anything you owe me for physical and emotional duress ." Barbara said, poking him in the chest.

She frowned as he pulled her into his lap, his hand disappearing beneath layers of silk and lace to slide up the length of her thigh. Groaning Bruce let his head rest upon her shoulder, his warm breath on her skin causing her to shiver.

"I'm sure we could figure something out." He said smiling into the crook of her neck, before beginning to place kisses along her collarbone. She moaned as he stopped to suck gently at her pulse point, her hands threading loosely in his hair.

"Nothing wrong with a little compromise . . . " She sighed, as Bruce began to search her dress for its zipper.

"It's on the side" Barbara directed, her dress sliding moments later to her hips, only to fall to the floor an expensive puddle of silk and lace.

No - there was absolutely nothing wrong with a little compromise. Because in her mind, compromise always lead to something mutually beneficial.

* * *

"What the . . . " Bruce growled eyes snapping open at the rustling of sheets. He could hear it, something moving beside him. Something that wasn't Barbara . . . Barbara was in the shower, he could hear the water running. Which meant something else was in bed with him. 

Cautiously he glanced over his shoulder groaning when he realized what - or rather who was in bed with him.

"Get Out" His command did nothing but cause the stubborn puppy to burry itself deeper under the covers. Sighing Bruce sat up, grabbing the mass of fur and untangling it from his sheets.

Lifting the puppy to eye level he scowled. "I loath you."

It wasn't that he didn't like dogs, it was just he wasn't comfortable around them. Animals always pick up on what you're feeling, and Bruce was always feeling a massive mix of emotions. Emotions which tended to unsettle other living creatures, man or beast. So he always shied away from pets.

BJ began to whine as Bruce went to set him on the floor, sighing he settled the puppy in his lap instead. Much to Bruce's surprise instead of growling, or bitting - BJ began to nuzzle his nose against Bruce's hand. Reluctantly he began to pet the puppy, all the while wondering what exactly had caused its sudden change in attitude.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing"

BJ immediately perked up at the sound of Barbara's voice, jumping from Bruce's lap and proceeding to the edge of the bed. Tail wagging, tongue hanging out as he panted in excitement, BJ barked a few times until Barbara fondly began to scratch him behind the ears.

"Sorry about him - did he wake you?" Barbara asked gazing over pensively at Bruce.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting to wake up in bed with anyone other then you."

Barbara giggled, scooping BJ up and depositing him outside of their bedroom door. "Sorry, I didn't think he could reach the bed."

Bruce sighed, glancing at his alarm clock. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked, it wasn't even seven in the morning.

Barbara shrugged, adjusting the belt of her robe before sitting down beside him. "I couldn't sleep."

Nodding in understanding, Bruce threw back the covers inviting Barbara to slid back into bed beside him. She'd woken up feeling miserable, and had taken a shower hoping that it would make her feel better. Unfortunately it did not, and as she crawled into bed she suddenly felt as if the world was spinning.

Wrapping his arms around her, Bruce brushed a kiss across her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Barbara sighed, worriedly nibbling on her bottom lip. She had an idea, but she didn't like it. She'd been ignoring the gut feeling she'd had, trying to just make it through one day at a time. Unfortunately she couldn't just wish this away, she couldn't force this to be another thing which 'never happened'.

She was practically clinging to Bruce now, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Head buried in the crook of his neck.

"I'm Not sure . . . "

Those where the only words which would leave her mouth, and they offered Bruce no explanation whatsoever.

* * *

Well there it is - all 13 pages, hope you enjoyed it. AkuIku 


	12. coming to terms

I'm exhausted thanks to work, and kept trying to find time to write this... sorry it took so long. Hope you like the new chapter - thank's to everyone for their reviews. Enjoy! AkuIku

* * *

She was hiding something from him, Bruce could tell by the way she'd avoid making eye contact with him. She'd been skipping out on patrol too, and at first he'd just shrugged it off as Barbara being tiered or stressed ... but now, now it was starting to annoy him.

Sighing Bruce jumped off the ledge he'd been crouching upon, shooting off a line he swung off into the night air, his mouth firmly set in a line. He'd get to the bottom of it - he always did ... eventually ... things were always just a bit more complicated when it came to Barbara.

* * *

He knew ... or at least he suspected something ...

That was the terrifying realization which caused Barbara to finally brake down and get a pregnancy test.

"This can't be happening."

Suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea, Barbara sunk to the bathroom floor, test still clutched firmly in her hand.

It was blue ... the damn test had turned blue.

This couldn't be happening ... Shaking uncontrollably, Barbara glanced down once more at the ominous blue line.

She was pregnant...

She was pregnant with Bruce's baby...

Panic griped her, a series of interrupted thoughts clouding her mind.

What should she do ...

Pulling herself off the bathroom floor, Barbara tried to form a plan. She would need to see a doctor, just to make sure this wasn't all some terrible mistake. Leslie instantly came to mind, anyone else and the news would be leaked to the public before Barbara even got a chance to tell Bruce.

After taking a few moments to calm her nerves, Barbara hid her pregnancy test and the box it came in at the bottom of the trash bin. Preying that Bruce didn't somehow miraculously stumble upon it when he came home. Grabbing her purse she made her way to the garage, passing Alfred along the way.

"Going out, Mistress Barbara?" He asked pausing for a moment in his dusting.

"Just running a few errands." She said, flashing him a shaky smile before exiting the house.

Alfred frowned, eyes fixed on the spot she had once been in. Something was wrong with the Mistress, she was entirely too pale for his liking. Shaking his head, he reminded himself to say something to Master Bruce. He'd noticed her appetite had been waning lately, perhaps she was coming down with something.

* * *

Dr. Leslie Thompkins was used to surprise visits from the bat clan, Gotham's heroes had a habit of showing up on her clinic's doorstep battered and broken. Rarely though did they ever drop by out of costume. Which was why Barbara's visit came as such a shock. Entering into her office, Leslie could tell right away that something was wrong with the girl.

She turned in her chair, looking somewhat guilty before getting up and greeting her friend with a hug. "I'm sorry to do this to you Leslie - I know you're busy."

Frowning slightly, Leslie waved off her concerns. "Oh nonsense Barbara... you know I'm here when ever you need me." She said ushering the redhead back to her seat. She'd barely had a chance to sit herself, before Barbara spoke.

"I need you to run a blood test on me."Leslie perked up instantly, her gaze sweeping over the woman across from her. She looked paler then usual, and dark circles had begun to form under her eyes - but she had caked that up to her night job.

"Is something wrong - have you been feeling ill lately?"She asked, taking note of the way Barbara visibly stiffened at her question.

Taking a deep breath, Barbara looked the older women in the eye. "I think I'm pregnant."

Surprise shown clearly upon Leslie's face, and Barbara could only imagine what she was thinking.

"I took a home pregnancy test, but I want to be sure..." She said unable to maintain eye contact with Leslie, suddenly feeling completely ashamed of herself.

"Does Bruce know?" Barbara's eyes shot back toward Leslie, confusion clearly written upon her face.

"What ... you don't think I see the tabloids...?" Leslie asked somewhat ruefully, watching as color flooded across Barbara's cheeks.

"I haven't told him yet ... I just - have to be sure." Barbara said, her gaze once again dropping to the floor. "I don't know how this could have happened Leslie, we were so careful..."

Rising from her chair, Leslie gently laid a hand upon Barbara's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to tell him..." Barbara asked in a whisper, while staring off blankly into space.

Leslie got the distinct impression that Barbara was afraid to tell Bruce she might be pregnant. And that saddened her really, because Bruce himself was like a son to her. Leslie knew that deep down all he had ever wanted was a family of his own. And that no matter the circumstances, a child - his child would bring him nothing but happiness... yet for some reason Barbara didn't seem to know this. Most likely because of Bruce's amazing lack of communication skills.

Frowning, Leslie looked down at a dazed Barbara, patting her gently on the back. "Nothing - at least not until we know for sure."

But her words did nothing to reassure Barbara, she barely even registered them as she continued to stare off blankly at the wall.

* * *

" Is everything alright? You've seemed a bit - preoccupied lately..." Batman frowned darkly, at Superman's reflection in the giant monitor he was sitting before. Barely grunting out a 'I'm fine', before his hands once again began typing in commands, his eyes scanning over the various screens he pulled up.

"Are you sure because if something is wrong ..." Batman growled, snapping around in his chair to glare fiercely at Superman.

"What part of I'm fine, did you not understand...?" Superman almost looked as if he would respond, which was why Nightwing decided it would be a good time to make his presence known.

"Don't bother Clark, it's like talking to a brick wall - your not going to get another answer, so there's no use trying." He said pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against, arms' crossed, scowl in place.

Clark frowned, wondering when Nightwing had managed to slip in unnoticed. Although the lack of a reaction of Batman's part, led him to believe that Bruce had known he was there the entire time...

...sometimes even Clark thought they were a little creepy...

"Well you would know, he's your father ..." Superman said brushing past Nightwing, and exiting into the halls of the watchtower.

"Way to alienate you're friends." Quipped Nightwing, coming to stand behind Batman. A smile braking out on his face, the moment he caught Bruce rolling his eyes.

"He's not my friend"

Dick sighed, Bruce was a broken record ... no friends - no life - no ties to anything which would jeopardize the mission.

"You need to get laid"

Bruce nearly choked, refraining from mention that he had gotten laid - several times, actually in the past week.

"What are you doing here Nightwing" Batman asked pulling himself out of his chair and to his full height before turning to tower over Nightwing for a moment, before heading off toward the teleporters at the first sight of the Flash.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite son?" Asked Dick, grinning at the shocked looks and curious glances the rooms occupants sent their way at his statement, much to Bruce's annoyance.

"Keep your voice down." Barked Bruce, pulling Nightwing into the teleporter behind him.

"Now, I'll repeat myself - why are you here" He asked, rounding on Dick the moment they appeared in the cave.

"... I ... well, I wanted to tell you something - I mean before you found out accidentally ... like through the press or something..." It would have been amusing, the trouble Dick was having stringing together a coherent sentence, if Bruce hadn't already assumed the worst.

Groaning, he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you do"

"Nothing! ... honest - I'm just ... getting married..." Cried Dick, instantly becoming uncomfortable in the growing silence of the cave.

It took a few moments for his words to register in Bruce's mind, snapping back to face him he just kind of stared at Dick incredulously.

"You're what ...?" He asked moments later, slipping back his cowl to run a hand through his hair.

"I'm getting married" Sighed Dick. Sweeping past Bruce toward the giant monitor of the bat computer, he flopped down tiredly into a chair.

"To the redhead ... the one that followed you around with the titans...?" Asked Bruce, his mind trying to come up with a possible match for his son.

"Starfire? ... no - that didn't work out so well." Muttered Dick under his breath, and Bruce felt bad for bringing up the woman after noticing the flash of pain which streaked across his son's eyes.

"... actually, I believe you've met my fiancé - Helena ... Huntress ..."

"Briefly ..."Muttered Bruce, mentally groaning while hiding his disdain for said crime fighter out of respect for his son.

"Look I know she can be a little rough around the edges ..." Dick's words made Bruce wonder how shooting at people with arrows and a crossbow could be considered - rough around the edges... in his mind she was a lunatic.

"...but I was hoping that since she's going to be my wife - that perhaps we could all come to some kind of truce..."

"Barbara hates her." Those were the first words out of his mouth, and they surprised even Bruce himself.

"I'm well aware of Babs's feelings on the subject, I saw what she did to her the last time Helena visited Gotham." Replied Dick darkly, and Bruce felt the overwhelming urge to stand up for Barbara, who had - at least in his mind, been completely justified in her actions.

"She was warned, Richard"

That obviously wasn't the answer Dick had wanted, because he angrily sprung from his chair, storming up to Bruce and glaring icily up at him. "Don't even try to defend her Bruce, just because she's in your bed - doesn't mean she get's free reign on the city."

Naturally, Bruce was first surprised by the fact that Richard knew about him and Barbara. Especially after completely cutting off contact with him for 5 months... looking back that almost perfectly coincided with Huntress's last visit to the city. Frowning Bruce did his best to hold back his anger, Dick was coming very close to crossing the line with his last comment.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you... I was hoping that we could put aside our differences - we're family after all." Dick had removed his mask, he was staring up at Bruce in earnest, his desire to make amends clearly shining in his eyes.

"Bring her to dinner Sunday night ... I'll ... I'll talk to Barbara..." Said Bruce with a sigh, wondering just what it was he had gotten himself into. His thoughts were cut short though, when Dick unexpectedly hugged him an almost goofy smile forming on his face.

"Thank you Bruce, you don't know how much this means to me."

And he didn't ... Bruce had no means of comprehending just how happy he had made his son. But he knew enough to realize this would be the last straw, the last attempt on Richards part to reconcile. And he was determined not to mess this up...

* * *

"I don't care what you promised him, that woman is not stepping one foot into my house!"

Bruce had been expecting this kind of reaction from Barbara, what he hadn't been expecting was a thirteen hundred dollar vase to come hurling at his head. He hadn't really had a chance of saving it, he'd barely managed to duck out of the way after she'd flung it at him. Sighing he glanced down at the shards of pottery strewn about the livingroom floor.

"Technically, this is my house - and I've already said she could come to dinner." Bruce said, glaring reproachfully at the stubborn redhead standing across the room from him, before quietly adding. " ... I liked that vase..."

Barbara sighed, silently reprimanding herself for letting her hormones get the best of her.

" I don't like this Bruce - I don't like her ... she openly hates me ... and I don't understand why we're suddenly jumping to Dick's beck and call... I don't think he has the right to demand anything from you, let alone me." She said, stooping down to begin haphazardly gathering up shards of the broken vase.

She had a valid point, which was why Bruce didn't argue with her. Unfortunately his loyalty toward his son, and his deep seeded need to reconcile with Dick won out over his love for her.

It saddened him really, that he was willing to sacrifice Barbara's happiness for that of Richards... and perhaps if he was really honest with himself - his own ...

* * *

He was an ass ... that was the conclusion Bruce reached when he returned home from patrol to find Barbara sprawled out on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet.

He was an ass ... and Barbara should have told him she was sick.

He'd been so worked up about Dick and this weekends dinner, that he'd been avoiding Barbara completely for the last few days. He'd never even realized she'd come down with something ... although thinking back he did remember Alfred mention something to that degree. Something he had brushed off as Alfred merely being overly concerned... because really he would realize if something was wrong with her.

He was an ass...

"You're sick." Barbara frowned, pulling her head off the floor long enough to level Bruce with an annoyed look, before nausea overcame her once more.

Frowning Bruce knelt beside Barbara, holding back her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She'd never realized what a good bedside manner Bruce had until that moment. He didn't have to stay up with her, but he did. And when she had finished getting sick, Bruce was right there beside her with a glass of water and a face cloth.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well." Barbara frowned, as Bruce helped pull her to her feet, guiding her toward their bed.

"I was afraid..." Was all she'd managed to whisper, and it had confused him, he paused staring down at her in puzzlement.

"Why would you ..." Unfortunately she began swaying, forcing Bruce to trail off and quickly usher her toward their bed.

Once Barbara was safely nestled beneath the sheets, Bruce silently slipped into bed beside her. He watched as she drifted off to sleep, his hand sweeping across her forehead, finding it warmer then he would have liked he frowned.

As ridiculous as it sounded, part of him felt like this was his fault...

Bruce didn't sleep that night, instead he watched over Barbara. The whole time trying to convince himself that this was nothing more then a bug ... the flu ... something she'd get over with a few days rest.

... if only he knew...

* * *

Sunday dinner was an awkward affair, the tension between Bruce and Barbara was almost palpable. When Dick had arrived with Helena, Tim had seriously considered playing sick - perfectly willing to forego dinner if it meant he could escape to the safety of his bedroom. Unfortunately he was out of luck, for upon seeing him Dick enthusiastically introduced him to Helena. Forcing him into the livingroom and beginning a round of embarrassing anecdotes about Tim's exploits over the years. Even going so far as to tell of the time Tim had stepped on his cape, fallen down a fire escape and broken his arm. Explaining to a laughing Helena that was why Robin's cape had become drastically shortened over the past year.

Barbara struggled not to scowl at the lovely picture the pair made, totally aware of Bruce's presence behind her. He was sticking close to her tonight, making sure to keep her on a tight leash, and Barbara absolutely hated it... speaking of leashes, their puppies had made an appearance. Causing Dick to whine about how unfair it was, since Bruce never let him have a dog.

"That's because you'd probably have killed it..." Tim snickered at Barbara's comment, ignoring the looks he'd received from both Dick and Bruce.

"She's right, bro - you don't have the greatest track record when it comes to keeping things alive." Said a grinning Tim, eyes flickering briefly toward a grateful Barbara as she ushered the puppies out of the room.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Those where the first words Helena had spoken to Barbara since her arrival. Frowning Bruce was struck with the sickening feeling of deja vu.

"Two... three months" Said Barbara nonchalantly, glancing at Helena out of the corner of her eye.

"...and you're already living together ... geeze - and I thought we were bad." She said, throwing a smile in Dick's direction before glancing back at Barbara. She looked as though she was about to say something, fortunately she was cut off by Alfred's arrival. And as they made their way to the dinning room, Barbara was aware that Bruce wasn't the only one keeping a close eye on her.

Something about her seemed to have caught Helena's attention, frowning Barbara tried to play it off. Refusing to show just how uncomfortable, the extra attention was really making her.

Tim for his part, tried his best to lighten the mood by rambling on about school and his last field trip. But even his lighthearted anecdotes did nothing to ease the growing tension in the room.

* * *

After desert Barbara had managed to slip out on to the terrace, hoping to ease her mind with some fresh air. When she heard someone come up behind her, she was expecting Bruce to scold her for disappearing.

"Your pregnant"

Barbara snapped around, shock and worry playing on her face as she glared at Helena. "I don't know what you're talking about" Barbara bit back defensively, her hand absentmindedly straying to her abdomen.

"Why are you hiding it...?"

Barbara ignored Helena's confused look and tone of voice, unwilling to believe that the woman would ever choose to show concern over her well being.

Barbara's face remained impassive, as she outright lied to Helena's face. "I'm not hiding anything."

A look of understanding passed across Helena's face, before she frowned. "You're afraid - you're afraid of him ... of what he'll do."

Barbara sighed, turning her back to Helena and closing her eyes. "Go back inside Helena - this doesn't have anything to do with you."

At that moment Helena felt something she'd never thought possible for the older woman - pity ... no matter how much she hated her, right now - she out and out felt horrible for the woman and the positions he had gotten herself and her unborn child into.

Opening the french doors, she glanced at Barbara one last time, before turning around and stepping into the manor. To her horror she found herself face to face with Bruce.

"Dick's waiting for you."

Helena nodded, the cold tone of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. Brushing past him, she sent a silent pray to the gods that he hadn't heard what she'd said. When she met up with Dick in the foyer she'd practically dragged him to the car. Unwilling to be there for the scene which she knew was about to arise, a seen she was partly responsible for.

* * *

"You should come inside it's cold"

Part of Barbara's heart broke the second Bruce had uttered that statement. She'd had the feeling he was there, it was why she'd wanted Helena to leave ... it was why she'd spent the last five minutes standing out on the terrace, staring up at the sky. Because the minute she turned around, the minute she went into the manor - she'd have to answer to him... and that terrified her.

Barbara was almost ashamed of how attentive Bruce had been to her the past few days. She'd had to stop herself on several occasions from outright confessing to him. She felt guilty, horribly guilty ... but Barbara refused to even voice her suspicions until she knew for sure that she was pregnant.

Well now she knew ... Leslie had told her ... and she still couldn't bring herself to tell Bruce.

"Come in side Barbara" It wasn't a request, the weight of his hand of her should made that evidently clear.

Turning around she followed him into the house, the pair making their way directly toward the master suite.

She was dreading it really, the conversation they were about to have. Not just out of fear of Bruce's reaction, but out of fear of her own capabilities as a mother. She was far from perfect ... she could be bitter and cold, harsh and unrelenting ... those weren't attributes of a mother - at least not a good mother. On top of that she'd never thought she'd ever have children - she had always thought she was too selfish a being to be a parent.

Somewhere inside her had dwelled the hope that she was pregnant, and that maybe, just maybe that wasn't such a horrible thing after all. Because when she really thought about it, there was no one else in the world who she'd rather have a child with then Bruce. He was her best friend, and she loved him ... having his child - their child, would be worth it.

She'd held her breath for the entire duration of her conversation with Leslie. She was sure she had to be turning blue by the time she hung up the phone. Bruce himself, hadn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Then again he was listening to news from the stock exchange, his eyes fixed on some report on recent contract negotiations at WE. It always annoyed her, how he'd watch tv and read at the same time. Especially since he seemed to pick up both what he was reading about and what he was listening to.

She'd almost told him then ... but she decided against it - she'd tell him, but not till after Dick's visit.

"Are you going to talk to me - or am I going to have to drag this out of you." Bruce asked sternly, arms crossed, eyes cold.

It looked as if the time was now ... she couldn't hide this from him any longer.

"I should have told you, when I first suspected ... but I had to be sure ..." Barbara said turning to look Bruce straight in the eye. "... I don't know how this could have happened ... and I know that this wasn't something either of us had planed for ..."

She paused again, taking a deep breath before finally revealing the truth to him. "I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned over the pair, long enough for Barbara to begin to fear she had been right all along in her assumptions. She'd been on the verge of tears, when his hand brushed against her cheek, lightly forcing her to turn and face him once again. She'd never seen him look the way he did then, it was undescribable the range of emotions that had played across his face. No where to be seen where any looks of anger, regret, or resentment. And before she had even realized it, Barbara had thrown herself at him and begun to cry.

Relief evident in her voice, she repeated the same phrase over and over again. "You're not mad"

He was almost afraid to touch her at first ... afraid to hurt her, to harm the child which was growing inside her. Lightly he embraced her, his lips brushing against her forehead, his hand gently stroking her back.

"I was so afraid - " Bruce quietly shushed her, his lips moving to brush against her temple before hovering next to her ear.

"It's alright Barbara, there's nothing to be afraid of. I could never be mad at you for this... I always wanted a family Barbara. I just didn't think I deserved one ... I tried with Dick - I really did, but that all fell to pieces. And I told myself that it was a punishment, that I wasn't allowed to have a son ... it was supposed to be for the best, if he hated me - he'd never get hurt like I did. When I died ... he wouldn't go threw the kind of pain I did... because I was going to die ... I was planing on dying... but it didn't matter because I'd have my revenge."

She believed him, she believed every word Bruce was saying to her. The chill which ran down her spine as he spoke that last sentence only proved it. But she remained silent, even though she wanted to speak out. And she remained still in his arms, even though she wanted desperately to see his face... Because he had never been so honest with her before, and she doubted he ever would again.

" Funny thing was you changed that... you actually made me question wether revenge was really worth my life. For the first time, I found myself able to hope... to hope that maybe I could have something more ... And that scared me - so I pushed you away ... again and again and again ... I don't deserve you Barbara, any other woman would have left me ... hell, every other woman has left me ... and I was ok with that - because love never brought me anything but misery... except I couldn't let you go ... I needed you too much ..."

Sniffling , Barbara blinked a few times, the last of her tears trickling from the corner of each eye. Suddenly she found herself face to face with Bruce, his eyes boring right into her own.

"I love you ... I love you more then anything else in this world... I won't say it nearly enough - but it's the truth, and I don't ever want you to forget that." He was desperate, desperate for her to believe the words he had spoken and to understand what exactly it was that he was feeling.

"I know" Came her quiet response, right before she brushed her lips against his, her hand rising up to cup his cheek. As they broke apart, her eyes slid closed and she rested her forehead against his.

He was crying ...she didn't have to see him to know it. She could feel the growing dampness of his cheek as each tear feel. He tried to say something, repeatedly choking on his words, before finally speaking out in a horse whisper.

"There isn't another woman on earth who'd I'd rather have as the mother of my child."

Barbara had always scoffed at the idea of tears of joy, she'd been too much of a cynic to ever believe in such an idealistic notion. But for some reason when he'd told her that, she'd found herself weeping... Sorrow the furthest thing from her mind.

Bruce's respect was something hard earned, even more so then his love. That he would say such a thing to her, it just showed how much he respected and admired her. There had been times over the years when she had doubted that could ever happen ... when she had considered leaving him and Gotham far behind. But she could never act on her considerations, her loyalty to Bruce was always much too strong. Even so, she'd never thought anything good would ever come of it.

Barbara had always thought that by attaching herself to Bruce, she had doomed herself to a sad, lonely, miserable existence. But as he held her, his tears ebbing, a radiant smile tugging at his lips - Barbara couldn't help but feel shocked at how differently things had turned out.

Pulling back, Bruce smiled at her, eyes alight - full of life for once. "We have to tell Alfred."

She'd laughed at the way he'd sprung from the couch, tugging her down the halls of the manor until they stumbled upon Alfred in the library. She'd let Bruce tell him ... well she didn't really have a choice since he just kind of excitedly blurted it out.

It all seemed to click for Alfred, who until now had been under the impression Barbara was suffering from some mild case of the flu. He was almost ashamed he hadn't realized it himself... he had always thought himself much more observant. Congratulating the couple, he immediately wrapped Barbara up in a warm hug.

The joy he felt for the pair was overwhelming, and seeing Bruce so obviously happy - was for his surrogate father, a dream come true.

To think that nine months from now, there would once more be the patter of little feet echoing about the manor...

Alfred was nearly beaming by the time he released Barbara, his mind focusing on all the things that would have to be done over the next few months. And first on the top of his list - was the renovation of the old nursery.

* * *

"You're what!"

Barbara grimaced, as Sarah's shrill voice tore through the silent restaurant. She thanked the god's that Bruce had the foresight to call ahead and reserve a room for a private party. Otherwise the scene she was now making, would have been printed on the first page of tomorrow's paper.

"I'm pregnant."

Barbara had been expecting this kind of reaction from her father, who after hearing the news had remained silent. His glance would every now and then flicker between her and Bruce, before becoming fixed on some random spot on the adjacent wall.

"What were you thinking! How could you be so irresponsible - did you think at all about how this would effect your father's reputation!" Barbara frowned, stealing a quick glance at Bruce out of the corner of her eye.

He looked like he was ready to pounce on Sarah, and Barbara was fairly certain if her father hadn't intervened, he would have.

"That's enough Sarah... this has nothing to do with my reputation." He said sending a disapproving look in her direction, before continuing on somewhat more jovially. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

Barbara sighed in relief, rising from her chair to embrace her father.

"Congratulations honey, I'm very happy for you." Barbara choked up as he whispered to her. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she fought back tears as she excused herself to the ladies room.

Jim watched as Bruce's concerned gaze followed Barbara out of the room. "Sarah, would you excuse us for a few moments."

Bruce frowned, blinking up at Jim before rising out of his seat. The two disappeared out onto the balcony, leaving Sarah feeling alone and quite put out.

* * *

The moment the door had been closed and the men found themselves alone, Jim turned on Bruce.

"How long have you known?"

Bruce frowned, resting his arms on the balcony railing, eyes trained up at the night's sky. " personally ... less then a week. - Barbara on the other hand ... well I'm not really sure how long she's suspected..."

"Who else knows?" Jim asked, frowning at Bruce's back.

"Alfred, Leslie... and now you and Sarah." Bruce said lazily ticking off his fingers.

"Trying to hush this up then."

In an instant Bruce had snapped around to face Jim, eyes narrowing into slits, Bruce stared coldly back at him. " No Jim - I'm not trying to hush this up ... and I resent the implication. I'm trying to protect my family, and a PR storm is the last thing Barbara needs to deal with now."

"You should marry her."

Bruce looked almost forlorn, sighing -he shook his head. He'd already considered that, unfortunately he knew Barbara well enough to understand that it would never happen ... at least not now.

"She'll say no Jim ... I can't ask her now - she'll assume I'm doing it out of some sense of honor or duty, and she'll say no."

Jim frowned, he was right - he knew Bruce was right ... but still, he didn't like the fact that his daughter was about to become open to ridicule. She was about to get swept up in a scandal ... carrying playboy Bruce Wayne's child our of wedlock. Silently, Jim cursed the fact that his daughter was so damn stubborn, realizing fully that it was a habit she had most likely picked up from him.

"The press is going to have a field day" Jim said, coming to stand next to Bruce as he once again leaned against the balcony railing, staring out into the night.

"Since when have we cared about the exploits of the press?" Asked Bruce looking down at the older man beside him.

Bruce had always looked up to Jim, he was the same age as his father . He'd always considered Jim to be the kind of man, he would have liked to have become. The kind of man who stood up for Gotham and what he believed in, without hiding behind some mask. Doing so, he put himself in even greater risk on a daily basis then Bruce ever did. Because at the end of the night Batman had his anonymity, he could go back to the cave or his life as Bruce Wayne... he could hide. But James Gordon was a well known man, they knew were he worked and they knew where he lived. And if someone wanted revenge there was little he could do to stop it, because he had no where and nothing to hide. That was why Bruce respected him - that and the fact that he was the father of the woman he loved.

"She assumed I'd be angry" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement Jim let hang in the air before Bruce decided to respond.

"Don't take it personal Jim - she assumed I'd be angry ..."

"And your not ..." Jim hesitantly asked, glancing nervously from the corner of his eye at Bruce.

Bruce muttered darkly to himself under his breath, shanking his head in wonder before responding. "No Jim - I'm not angry ... I ..." He paused, letting out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding, before turning to Jim.

"The last time I ever allowed myself to cry - really cry ... was at my parent's funeral. But when she told me - when I realized I was going to be a father ... I wept , I couldn't stop it ... I just ..." Reaching up Jim lay his hand firmly atop Bruce's shoulder in understanding, as Bruce tried to collect himself.

"... it's been so long ... so very, very long Jim... since the last time I could say I was truly happy."

"Daddy...Bruce..." Barbara's head suddenly appeared from behind the french doors, her gaze questioning as she glanced between them. "Are you Ok?"

"Fine dear, we'll be right in" Her father said with a reassuring smile, watching as Barbara ducked back inside, but only after shooting Bruce a bewildered look.

Jim stopped Bruce before he could make for the door, sticking out his hand he firmly shook Bruce's, a smile on his face. "Congratulations son ... take good care of her." Was the last thing he said before silently reentering the restaurant.

And Bruce couldn't help but think, that they had finally come to some sort of understanding.

* * *

Well there it is another chapter down! Keep up the reviews - let me know what you think, AkuIku 


	13. Loyalty's a bitch

Hey long time no see ... sorry it took so long for me to post - between work and the holidays I've been scrambling to find time to write. I hope the 15 pages makes up for it's lateness. once again, thanks to my reviewers, I love feedback and believe it or not it does effect what I right to a certain extent. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter - AkuIku

* * *

She couldn't sleep... 

It was almost dawn, and she'd been trying for hours - but she just couldn't sleep.

He wasn't home yet... deep down Barbara knew she was worrying for nothing. That Bruce would shamble in just as the first rays of light peaked above the horizon. He'd had monitor duty again, and in reality he was probably safer in space then he was patrolling the streets of Gotham. But that didn't stop Barbara from worrying about him, and that didn't make it any easier for her to sleep. Sighing Barbara rolled over, frowning when her hand met with empty space.

Much to her own displeasure she now found it nearly impossible to sleep without Bruce, and she hated it... hated the fact that she had become so dependent on him.

The rattling of the door handle, the creaking of wood, told her that Bruce had finally decided to join her. She waited patiently in the darkness until she felt the mattress sink as Bruce slipped into bed beside her.

"You're home late." She fought back the urge to laugh as she felt him flinch, rolling onto her side to face him.

A wave of relief washed over her, just seeing him was enough to put her mind at ease. He was home now and that was all that mattered, or so she told herself. A voice in her head asked her if this was how things were to be from now on. If she was to spend the rest of her life waiting for him to return...better yet, if Bruce expected her to spend the rest of her life waiting for him to return.

"You're awake ... I assumed you'd be sleeping."

Frowning Barbara looked away, her eyes straying to the frosted glass of the balcony doors. She could just make out the fading moonlight through the gaps in their curtains, it would be morning soon.

"I couldn't sleep."

"The baby" It was more of a statement then a question, and she was almost bitter at how quick Bruce was to associated her lack of sleep with her morning sickness.

"No - I just couldn't sleep." As if sensing her displeasure, his hands reached out wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her up against him. She sighed, leaning back against his chest, his hand slipping under the hem of her t-shirt to splay across her abdomen. Bruce seemed quite fond of doing so ever since he'd found out she was pregnant. As if his hand alone could protect their unborn child from all the evils of the world.

His soft lips brushed against her cheek, her temple, the crown of her head. "I'm here now...sleep"

Sighing once more she let her eyes slide shut.

Sometimes she really hated how perceptive Bruce was...

* * *

Security recognized her immediately as she entered into the lobby of Wayne Enterprises, she gave them a wave ignoring the curious glances of the numerous employees scuttling in and out of the front doors. She took the elevator to the top floor, humming quietly to herself. The doors opened with a ding, as Barbara headed for Bruce's office sporadically glancing down at her watch. 

She was early ... partly due to her own nerves, and partly due to the fact that Bruce was almost always late. She'd given up years ago trying to figure out if Bruce's constant lateness was one of his rare flaws, or if it was simply another facet of his playboy act. Whatever the case she'd accepted Bruce's somewhat altered sense of timing, and always made sure to plan accordingly.

With some gentle prodding, Barbara was quite certain they would make her appointment on time.

Reaching this conclusion Barbara paused before the doors to Bruce's office. She was surprised to find his elusive secretary present for once. A petite brunet, Stacy sat at a small desk to the right of the doors to his office. She seemed oblivious to Barbara's presence, too caught up in her typing to notice the woman exit the elevator, let alone edge her way toward her desk.

She took a moment to observe the woman, immediately coming to the realization that she was in fact a girl... barely out of highschool if she had to guess. Barbara failed to suppress a grin as she watched the girl frown, gnawing on her lower lip as she glanced between the computer screen and a large binder she had opened in her lap.

Growling in frustration the girl slammed the binder closed, setting it atop her desk before finally realizing Barbara was there.

"Oh! I'm sorry - can I help you...?" She asked meekly, a rosy tinge spreading across each cheek.

Her blush was mildly refreshing, since Barbara had come in fully expecting to come face to face with some seductive blonde bombshell. Instead she found a short, freckled, curly haired brunet, wearing a thin rimmed pair of magenta glasses.

"You must be Stacy." Barbara said, smiling down at the girl, extending her hand in greeting.

Barbara stumbled backwards a bit as the girl unexpectedly leapt from her chair.

"Oh No - I'm not Stacy! My name's Abby and I'm an intern from Gotham U. Stacy's on maternity leave, I'm just filling in until they can find a more suitable temp!"

Barbara hated herself for laughing at the poor girls distress, but really the look of horror which had appeared on her face just sent her right over the edge.

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't laugh..." She forced back her chuckles while trying to catch her breath. Her eyes straying toward a pair of dark brown one's which now stared at her in confusion.

Abby sighed, shoulders slumping as she sank down into her chair once more. "No, it's ok - I'm quite aware of how ridiculous this all is. I mean I tried to tell Mr. Wayne I wasn't anywhere near qualified for this -"

"But he wouldn't listen..." Barbara finished for her, grinning as the girl nodded listlessly, eyes straying toward the closed office doors.

"He wouldn't have given you the job, if he didn't think you could handle it."

Abby perked up immediately, her head snapping back toward Barbara. "Trust me ... that's just how B is."

At her use of a nickname Abby broke out into a grin of her own. "You're the lady from the elevator, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged" Barbara chuckled, pivoting around as she heard the door to Bruce's office swing open.

Bruce's head poked out from behind the door, smiling as his eyes landed upon Barbara. "I thought I heard you out here"

"I've just been introducing myself to Abby... I'm Barbara by the way." She added as an after thought, turning and once more extending her hand toward the girl to shake hands. "Barbara Gordon"

Abby froze mid shake, eyes wide in surprised. "...like the police commissioner...?"

"Her father"

They both jumped as Bruce appeared beside them, shrugging on his coat, briefcase in hand.

"We're going to be late"

Barbara frowned, gazing at her watch ... he was right.

"You should go home Abby, take the rest of the day off... enjoy yourself." Bruce called over his shoulder while ushering Barbara into the elevator, narrowly missing the look of relief which washed over the girls face.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Wayne !" She said giving an over enthusiastic wave.

As the elevator doors slid shut, Barbara found herself grinning once more from the girl's exuberance. Well, at least she was until Bruce decided to comment on the time.

"You know, I think this is the first time I can honestly say it wasn't my fault we're late..."

Frowning, Barbara turned to glare at a thoughtful looking Bruce.

He ignored her...

"Seriously - first time in my entire life..."

* * *

She was nervous, even though she refused to admit it. 

So when Bruce insisted upon going with her to her first doctor's visit, Barbara found herself silently grateful for his overwhelming support. This was her first child ... and she supposed it was only natural for her to worry. She tried to push such thoughts from her head, she was healthy, in excellent shape - there was no need for her to worry, or at least that was what she told herself.

When they'd called her into the exam room she'd paled, hesitantly rising from her chair and following after the nurse, Bruce in tow. Her doctor was a kindly middle-aged woman, who had come highly recommended by Leslie. She did a routine checkup, asked her a barge of questions then set about performing an ultrasound. Barbara held her breath, eyes glued to the monitor as a fuzzy image slowly emerged on the screen. Bruce was standing beside her, dutifully holding her hand, his wide eyes also fixated on the screen.

"Well it looks like you're about 10 weeks..." The doctor's words faded into the background as Barbara caught the first glimpse of the child growing within her. She could just make out it's head and the beginnings of the features of its body.

"We certainly have an active one here." The doctor joked, and Bruce's hand tightened around her's as their child began to move, what looked like two tiny arms stretching out wide. She'd left the office with a clean bill of health, clutching pictures of her ultrasound and a card for her next appointment. Dazed she'd allowed Bruce to usher her to their car, glancing every few seconds at the pictures in her hand.

On the drive back to the manor Bruce remained oddly silent, even for him.

Something appeared to be on his mind, Barbara could practically see the wheels turning in his head. She couldn't blame him for his apparent inattentiveness, it was a lot to take in and she knew it. Barbara herself could barely seem to fathom that the tiny form in the picture was growing inside of her...the reality of the whole situation was starting to sink in, and Barbara couldn't blame Bruce for being pensive... it was a lot to think about.

* * *

Everything became real to Bruce after the first time he heard his baby's heartbeat... it was amazing really, to stare at the monitor and see his child in the making. The realization that in a few shorts months he would be a father was overwhelming. The need to protect Barbara and his unborn child swelled within him. 

It was then he first made the decision to ban her from the cave...

It wasn't meant to be an insult, but Barbara had automatically took it as one. She never realized that he now found himself worrying constantly over her safety, fearing that one disastrous event after another would befall her. Now more then ever he was aware of the dangers involved with being Batman, the dangers it posed for the people he loved. He decided that the best way to prevent anything from happening to Barbara, was to cut all ties she had with Batman. It would be hard, he knew he'd be met with nothing but resistance and he regretted the loss of Barbara as an ally in his fight. But she was going to be a mother, and in Bruce's eyes that meant she could no longer be a part of Batman's world.

Unfortunately Barbara thought differently...

To say they'd fought would be an understatement...

In all honesty he hadn't allowed Barbara any room for discussion as he'd commanded her to give up the very thing which she believed defined her, and that shattered her completely. She'd been in hysterics by the time Alfred had forced him out of their rooms. Desperately trying to calm her for the sake of herself and her unborn child.

Bruce had expected a fight, and he'd gone into their argument prepared to stand firmly by his decision. Unfortunately what he wasn't prepared for was Barbara breaking down completely, she just ...crumbled, and if anything that only served to make Bruce feel worse.

Alfred stayed with her for the next hour, frowning as he emerged from their room only to find Bruce lurking silently in the hallway. He quickly closed the door behind him, obstructing Bruce's view, standing firmly in guard of their bedroom door.

"I believe Master Bruce, that you will have to find other sleeping arrangements for this evening." The reproachful look Alfred cast his way, did not go unnoticed by Bruce.

He felt the overwhelming need to defend himself, even if it was partly to placate his own amounting guilt. "It was for the best Alfred"

"Somehow I doubt that, Sir" The civility in Alfred's cold reply cut him like a knife.

Bruce could barely look him in the eye as he repeated himself. "It was for the best Alfred, she'll realize that ...eventually"

"It always is sir, isn't it."

Bruce froze, gaze fixed firmly on the floor. There where few times in his life in which Alfred had ever deemed it necessary to reprimand him... this was one of them. Silently abashed, Bruce turned retreating down the darkened hallway toward the safety of the cave. More then willing to immerse himself in work, rather then acknowledge the feelings of guilt which steadily took hold of him.

* * *

Tim could hear her crying, even with the thick mahogany doors closed. 

He'd left his room when he'd first heard their raised voices echoing down the vast corridors of the manor. Hidden in the shadows he watched Alfred rush in, forcing Bruce out into the hallway. He watched Bruce pace in front of his bedroom door, watched him play out an array of emotions as he was overcome with nervous energy. In the end he'd closed his eyes, a hand running through his hair, as he leaned his back against the wall.

He could no longer hear the sound of Barbara's sobs, an eerie silence seeming to have fallen over the manor. He heard the barely concealed contempt in Alfred's voice when he informed Bruce he'd have to find somewhere else to sleep. Tim could have sworn he saw a flash of regret, or better yet remorse in Bruce's eyes. But perhaps that was wishful thinking, for Bruce still retreated to the cave.

He didn't know what possessed him, but for some reason Tim felt the need to go to her. If nothing less then to make sure she and the baby were ok... when they'd told him about the baby Tim hadn't known exactly how to react. One part of him was ecstatic, wanting nothing more then to be a big brother. But the other part of him was afraid... afraid of being replaced by the biological child he could never be to them. Adopted or not ... he would never be Bruce's son... and that hurt.

But the need to assure himself of Barbara safety, caused him to set aside his fears. Tim waited until he was sure Alfred was gone, before he made his way toward the master suite. He was lucky, he supposed that the door was unlocked when he tried it. Quietly opening the door, Tim slipped into the suite, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Barbara?"Sniffling, Barbara sat up in bed, her eyes settling on Tim's small form in the doorway.

He looked somewhat abashed when he entered into the suite, and Barbara supposed that he'd rarely been allowed into Bruce's room.

"What's wrong Tim?" She asked, concerned as he nervously hovered in the doorway separating the sitting room from the bedroom.

"Is something ... going on ...?" Tim asked, gaze flickering about the room as he tried to avoid maintaining eye contact with her. She was, quite frankly a mess ... and it felt almost wrong of him to intrude upon. He tried to ignore the redness of her eyes, the tears which still clung to her cheeks. Barbara sighed, she could try to lie to him... blame her current appearance on overactive hormones... but she doubted he'd believe her.

" I ... Bruce ... he banned me from the cave Tim." Was her choked reply, and she found herself once again crying much to her own displeasure. The more she tried to stop, the more her tears flowed.

Tim frowned, moving hesitantly toward the end of her bed. "He didn't mean it."

Barbara couldn't stop the bitter laugh which bubbled forth at such a naive statement. "Of corse he meant it Tim ..."

"But he can't ... we need you ..." Tim said, his worried gaze fixating on the self-deprecating smile which had settled upon her lips.

"No Tim - apparently you don't." She said, her sobs once again taking hold of her.

It was times like this that he hated Bruce, he hated the apparent disregard he had toward other people and their feelings. He hated the way he imposed his will upon those around him, but most of all he hated the way he pushed everyone he cared about away... as if that alone would keep them safe. He never realized that it was the distance itself which hurt them the most.

Tim forced himself forward, sat upon the edge of the bed and tried his best to console her."He's an idiot ... he'll realize he's wrong ... he always does..."

Unfortunately all that did was make Barbara cry harder. Because as much as she wished she could believe him, she no longer had such faith in Bruce and his abilities.

* * *

Bruce was angry ... mostly at himself ... 

He was sure he could have handled things better, perhaps he should have taken a different approach with Barbara. Then again how many approaches could there be to crushing a woman's dreams.

His eyes narrowed as he spied a darkened figure lurking on the rooftops below him.

A flash of purple, a glint of steel.

From his point on top of the Wayne Enterprises building he could clearly see the figure as she made her way across the city.

"Is that her idea of stealth?"

Dick sighed, emerging from the shadows beside him as Nightwing. After years of training, giving it his all - blood, sweat, and tears ... he still couldn't sneak up on Batman, and he found that fact utterly annoying.

_Why is it the son always tries to surpass the father...?_

Nightwing shook his head as he watched Huntress prowl the rooftops of Gotham, for once in agreement with his surrogate father."Unfortunately - yes ... subtlety was never her strong point."

Batman nodded almost imperceptibly, she still hadn't realized they were watching her. "Might want to work on that."

Dick sighed, his gaze sweeping out across the skyline a wave of nostalgia crashing down upon him. It always felt good to come home... and no matter how hard he fought it, Gotham would always be his home.

"She thinks you're mad at her." He said trying to come off nonchalant.

Batman blinked in confusion, curiously turning to face the man beside him.

"Huntress - she assumed you'd be upset because of the baby ... she didn't mean to ... I mean - she wasn't trying to..." Dick stuttered, he wasn't at all comfortable talking about this. Bruce's sex life was not something he wanted to think about...especially when it concerned Barbara.

He shuddered... you would think the fact that he was adopted would make things less creepy...but it didn't... Bruce was practically his father, and the thought of his father having sex ... had scarred him for life. Dick cringed, as a barrage of unwanted images once again filled his head. He'd been so caught up in trying not to gag, he almost missed Bruce's reply.

"I'm not mad at her"

Nightwing nodded, his gaze once again returning to the Gotham skyline. The two remained there, crouched in the shadows, enveloped in silence. He could almost feel the anger radiating off of Bruce, but for once it wasn't directed toward him.

"I banned her from the cave."

Dick remained silent, he didn't have to say anything - the statement itself hung in the air... Barbara would be devastated - that was a given.

"I had to do it... I had to keep them safe, but she doesn't get that." The way his voice wavered was frankly unnerving to Dick. Almost as much as the look which washed over Bruce's face as he spoke, eyes staring off blindly into the night's sky.

"It's not a matter of trust, or faith, or ability...it's not because she's a girl, and it's not because she was never formally trained... the people I love end up dead, and it's that simple."

Dick flinched, an unsettling feeling once again washing over him. He never liked this pensive side of Bruce, it provided far to much insight into his character. The enigma that was Bruce would slowly start to unravel, and Richard would find himself faced with the portrait of a man not at all unlike himself.

Batman ... the terror of the night, vengeance incarnate - was motivated by fear... his own fear of losing the people he loved.

There was something utterly heartbreaking and eerily familiar about that.

For once, Richard found himself able to understand Bruce... and he absolutely hated it.

* * *

"You're being ridiculously overprotective - you do realize that." 

Bruce sighed, beginning to button up the shirt he'd just slipped on. Turning around he came face to face with a very annoyed redhead. He had hoped to sneak in unnoticed while Barbara slept and dress for work, unfortunately things never seemed to go the way Bruce wanted them to.

"I'm not asking to be out in the field Bruce - I would never be that reckless... it's computer work - hacking, information gathering ... how could that possibly put me in harms way."

Bruce frowned, turning away to grab a tie. "Do you really want me to answer that."

He didn't have to see her reaction to grasp that had been the wrong thing to say. Growling in frustration Barbara stormed out of the walk in closet. Crawling back into bed with a huff, she angrily pulled the covers over her head.

"I'll take that as a no" Bruce said bitterly to himself, while adjusting his tie in the mirror.

* * *

That had been over a week ago, and it had also been the last time Barbara had spoken to him. She was avoiding him, ignoring him when forced to be in his presence, and from the looks Alfred kept giving him - it was apparently all his fault... Barbara couldn't stand to be within ten feet of him, and he'd currently taken up residency in a guest room. 

Alfred seemed to have taken the whole situation with Barbara as a personal affront, and was now refusing to serve him. Which was why he'd refrained from calling him to the cave when he'd returned from patrol. It was almost four in the morning and Bruce found himself sloppily searching through drawers, grasping blindly for medical supplies.

He'd gotten sloppy, his concentration waning, his mind too focused on the deterioration of his relationship with Barbara. He'd let his guard down - it may only have been for a second, but it was a second enough for Bane to send him flying into a brick wall.

It had hurt... almost as much as the realization that he was using Batman as a means to escape the almost overwhelming guilt which had been plaguing him for the past week. For all his distraction he still managed to capture Bane, but that mattered little to Bruce. The fact that his personal life was beginning to effect his work was not something he took lightly.

It was obvious to him that things couldn't continue on like this, he'd have to find a way to fix it.

His head hurt, he was tiered, and he was sore ... nonetheless he knew he'd be spending the hours before dawn thinking up a plan. He resigned himself to another sleepless night, groaning as his side began to throb. His injuries and the pain he now felt was brought on by nothing but his own carelessness, and it only served to motivate him further toward some kind of solution.

He grimaced at the thought of his broken ribs... it could have been a lot worse, he was lucky he hadn't been killed tonight. Only years of training and experience had saved him.

Gritting his teeth Bruce hastily wrapped his chest in bandages, before downing a bottle of water and some aspirin . Dragging himself to his feet he forced himself up the stairs and into the manor. He could barely breath by the time he made it to his room, slipping into his unmade bed with a groan. It was agony pure and simple, as Bruce lay there waiting for the pain to dull. His tortured mind simultaneously replaying every hurtful word Barbara had flung at him during their last fight.

'Hell on earth' was the phrase which came to mind, and for Bruce it never rang truer.

* * *

A small voice in the back of Barbara's head kept reminding her that this was all partly her fault. 

She hadn't spoken to Bruce in over a week. He'd managed to sneak into their bedroom a few times when she was out, grab some clothes and personal belongings and make camp in a guest room down the hall. She'd glimpsed him a few times, in passing, doing her best to ignore him completely. It was childish, but she was hurt and Barbara had wanted him to be hurt too.

It hadn't worked quite as well as she would have hoped. Which looking back wasn't that surprising, Bruce wasn't the type of man to wear his heart on his sleeve. If their latest spat had gotten to him, he didn't let it show. And Barbara soon found herself in a constant battle with her conscience, the annoying voice in her head urging her to make amends with Bruce.

In the end she missed him, no matter how much she tried to deny the aching feeling in her chest. Every day of there separation grew more and more painful for her, until she found she couldn't hold out any longer. She hated being the first to cave, Bruce usually took it as recognition of him being right ... not merely a concession on her part, like it usually was. But one of them had to be mature about it, and compromise was never Bruce's strong point. So it usually fell to Barbara to mend the proverbial broken fences of their relationship.

The sun had yet to arise when Barbara finally decided to crawl out of bed... she'd spent the night thinking, only becoming more frustrated until the point that she could lay there no longer. She chided herself for her impatience, fully expecting Bruce to be asleep at such an hour. She'd hesitated momentarily before cracking open his door, gasping when a pair of strong arms snatched hold of her, dragging her into the darkened room.

So much for her theory about him being asleep...

"Barbara?" She tried to ignore the surprise in his voice. He'd obviously heard her come down the hall, and picked up on her fidgeting outside his door. As alert as ever, he'd readied himself for some kind of attack - as if a group of ninja warriors were about to ambush him... then again, Bruce had pissed off quite a few members of the league of assassins, so that wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

"Who else where you expecting...?" She asked, somewhat annoyed at being manhandled so early in the morning.

Sighing she reached behind her, gently shutting the door with a click. Bruce stared down at her in confusion, an eyebrow raised, as he glanced silently between her and the closed door. Barbara shifted nervously on her feet, her eyes straining as they wandered about the darkened room. From what she could make out it was a disaster, clothes strewn over furniture, documents tossed carelessly around a small table in the corner piled high with dirty dishes. If she had to guess, she'd say that Alfred hadn't been in to clean in quite some time.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara blinked, staring up at him blankly for a moment - she'd thought it would be fairly obvious why she was here.

"I came to talk - are you alright?" He was favoring his left side, his breathing was irregular, and if the way he was gritting his teeth was any indication - he was in serious pain. She frowned, concern replacing the annoyance she had felt only moments before.

" I'm fine - just sore-" That was all he'd gotten to say before the light from the dawning sun shot through gaps in the curtains, illuminating the room. His ill applied bandages had loosened, slipping down a bit to reveal a mass of black and deep purple marring the skin of his right side. She'd gasped when the light hit it, and he'd silently cursed his bad luck.

" My god - what happened?" He cringed, taking a painful step back as she moved closer.

"Bane" His one word answer was apparently as much of an explanation as he was willing to give.

"Why didn't you have..." Her question dyed on her lips, she knew quite well why he hadn't gone to Alfred for medical attention... but surely Alfred would never have been so callous as to deny him aide, not when he was so clearly in need of it.

"I'm getting Alfred." His arm shot out to stop her as she turned to leave, his hand easily enclosing itself around her wrist.

"No, I'm fine"

She didn't believe him, and it had clearly shone upon her face. He was punishing himself, why - she wasn't quite sure. But she'd seen him do it enough times over the years to recognize it when it was happening. He'd force himself to endure the pain, because in his own mind he deserved it ... and if she had to guess - she'd say it was out of some misguided notion of somehow failing in his mission. Which was far too sadistic for Barbara's liking.

"Lay down Bruce" Her tone left no room for argument, and for once Bruce offered no other form of resistance. Perhaps that attests to just how much pain he was in.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself" He was going to respond, most likely some form of denial, but he stopped short as she ran her hand up his injured side. He hissed, cringing , eyes shutting tightly as her fingers traced each rib. By the end of her ministrations he was barely breathing at all, normal breaths having become too painful for him to take.

"I'd be surprised B, if there was one you hadn't broken ... at least on your right side..." She looked down at him sadly, a hand brushing gently across his cheek. She frowned as her fingers came in contact with the fine stubble which clearly told her he hadn't shaved in days.

His eyes fluttered open, crystal blue rimmed with red. "This wasn't supposed to happen"

"I know" Was her almost instant reply, her thumb still rubbing gently against his cheek. "I'm going to go get Alfred now."

Nodding, his eyes slid shut once more. She turned to leave halting mid step as a bought of vertigo hit her. Barbara blinked, frowning when her vision blurred, before once again heading for Alfred.

Loyalty was a curse in itself...

* * *

"Never pictured you for the masochist B... then again all that leather probably should have tipped me off." 

At first he thought he was hearing things thanks to the painkillers Alfred had forced down his throat hours earlier. But then he realized he wasn't hallucinating and Barbara was actually sprawled out beside him in bed.

"You'll be happy to know I was wrong... you only managed to break 10 of the 12 ribs on your right side..."

Groaning Bruce tried to sit up, a sharp pain immediately running up his right side.

"Don't even think about sitting up!" She was leaning over him, green eyes glaring daggers, strands of her hair slipping out of a messy bun to frame her face. Bruce might have been a bit more intimidated by her tone of voice, if she hadn't been wearing hello kitty pajamas.

Sighing Barbara flopped on to her back, her eyes boring holes in the paneled ceiling. "What were you thinking B..."

He turned his head ignoring the painful tugging sensation in his side, an explanation forming in his mind.

"Never mind. I know exactly what you were thinking."

Sighing Bruce turned away, his own gaze fixating upon the wood paneling of the ceiling. The room was plunged into silence, Barbara frowning at her ever darkening thoughts, Bruce slowly drifting back to sleep. They'd resolved nothing of their earlier conflict, yet Barbara stayed with him for the remainder of the day. Perhaps it was a fault in her own character which forced her to remain by his side no matter what. Or perhaps it was just a side effect of being in love ... Barbara wasn't sure, but no matter the case she chose to stay with Bruce. To protect him, even if it was from himself.

* * *

"I don't see why you have to do this." Helena remarked bitterly as Dick changed into his Nightwing costume. 

A call had come earlier in the evening from the manor, Barbara asking him to patrol Gotham with Robin. And for the life of her, Helena couldn't understand why he would agree to go.

Dick sighed, slipping his mask into place. "It's complicated"

She frowned, turning away to glare at the empty wall of his loft. She'd been getting that answer more and more lately, mostly when it involved his so called "family". She ignored the weight of his hand on her shoulder, remained completely still even as his lips brushed softly against her cheek.

"Trust me"

Those were the words he whispered to her before slipping out the back way to his bike. Sighing Helena forced herself to the windows, her frown only growing darker when she heard the roar of a motorcycle fading off into the distance.

* * *

"Please Bruce - don't do this" 

He could hear her pleas from the hanger as he parked his bike, before striding quickly toward the center of the cave. He wasn't surprised to find Bruce struggling to suit up, his breaths coming in uneven gasps, Barbara at his side begging him to reconsider.

"She's right you know." Dick almost flinched at the look Bruce cast his way, eyes narrowing into slits, a scowl making its way onto his face.

"Thank God you're here!" Barbara didn't even try to hide her relief, as she smiled gratefully at Dick.

"She shouldn't have called you." Bruce said, directing his glare at Barbara who turned and frowned at him.

"What do you expect, you shouldn't even be out of bed let alone in the cave trying to suit up and patrol." She said, eyes boring into Bruce's with a hint of something he just couldn't make out.

Bruce on the other hand could fully realize when Barbara was trying to guilt him.

"Don't give me that look, I told you I'm fine." Bruce would have been more convincing if he hadn't been nearly doubled over in pain. His fists clenched painfully, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms, his knuckles stark white.

"I'll look at you any way I damn well please! You've got 10 broken ribs, take the fucking night off!"

A moment of awkward silence followed Barbara's outburst, as she and Bruce seemed to engage in a staring match. Much to Dick's surprise it was Bruce who blinked first, sighing he trudged over to the computer lowering himself into his chair with a groan. Sighing Barbara let her gaze flit to Bruce's hunched form before turning to Dick.

"I'll go get Tim, he was just finishing up some homework." That said Barbara made her way up the stairs into the manor.

Bruce refrained from speaking until he heard the clock slide back into place. "She's over reacting."

Dick had the sudden urge to roll his eyes, but he overcame it as he strode toward Bruce, coming to stand directly behind his chair. " Is a little rest really that much to ask for... I mean you can't tell me you're not in pain."

From the way his shoulders went stiff, Dick could tell he'd hit a nerve. " Look what's a night here or there... Tim and I can handle things fine-"

"You shouldn't have to handle anything, this is my city... you have your own to worry about."

It wasn't said with even a hint of animosity, which had surprised him, if anything Bruce had sounded almost proud of the fact that he was now operating in Bludhaven. An unknown feeling surged within him and he found himself reaching out to rest a hand upon Bruce's shoulder.

"Just relax... take the night off, I'll be back in the morning and if you still need me I'll stay - if not I'll go home."

Bruce sighed, shoulders slumping, his hand rubbing at his eyes. "Fine... you'll radio in if you need anything."

Dick grinned, letting his hand slip from Bruce's shoulder to once again rest at his side . "Of corse."

There was a moment of silence before Dick got the nerve to ask a question that had been nagging him ever since he had arrived in the cave.

"By the way - wasn't Babs supposed to be banned from the cave...?"

Bruce groaned, eyes sliding shut as he rested his head in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it..."


End file.
